


Ulubieniec Losu

by Panna_Mi



Series: Ślizgoński Duet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, No Slash, Podróż w czasie, Time Travel, To nie jest slash!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/pseuds/Panna_Mi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie "Fate's Favourite" The Fictionist. Opowiadania w których Harry podróżuje do czasów Toma Riddle'a zawsze kończą się tym, że Potter albo w nich pozostaje, albo zostaje odesłany z powrotem. Na tym koniec, chociaż czasami stara się jeszcze uczynić Voldemorta dobrym. Ale co jeśli sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej? Co jeśli chociaż raz ktoś podążyłby za podróżnikiem w czasie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Big thanks to **The Fictionist** for her permission to publish this translation.
> 
> Uprzedzając pytania: Początkowo fic może sprawiać wrażenie wyrwanego z kontekstu, jako że dopiero jego prequel opisuje wydarzenia z czasu spędzonego w 1943 roku. Zachęcam jednak przymknąć na to oko. Ten fic został napisany pierwszy, więc jak najbardziej można czytać go bez znajomości prequelu.  
> Mogę też zapewnić, że opublikuję całość tłumaczenia - jest ono już dostępne w całości na innych stronach. Teraz po prostu przerzucam je tutaj, na ao3.  
> Wiem też, że początek może nie należeć do najbardziej zachęcających, z całego serca namawiam jednak do zapoznania się z kilkoma kolejnymi rozdziałami, do dania fickowi szansy.
> 
> Tłumaczyła: **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały: **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** (rozdziały 3-31, 40-41), **Jayseen** (rozdział 46), **cheroine** (rozdziały 46, 48-88), **Himitsu** (rozdziały 2-4, 6-8, 10-20, 89-90, 93-149)
> 
> Miłego czytania! :)

**Prolog**

W czasie uczty rozpoczynającej rok szkolny Harry wpatrywał się w stół Gryfonów, ignorując spojrzenia posyłane mu przez nauczycieli i uczniów. Był doskonale świadomy tego, że jego wygląd uległ zmianie. Och tak, zmienił się jego wygląd, tak samo jak zmieniło się i jego zachowanie. Jak mogłoby być inaczej?

To lato było dziwaczne – nawet jak na niego. Podróż w czasie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie spędził rok w 1943 – piątym roku nauki Toma Riddle’a w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Ostatnim spokojnym roku, po którym otworzono Komnatę Tajemnic i siła Mrocznego Lorda wzrosła… nie żeby Tom nie był jeszcze Czarnym Panem. Z całą pewnością był, czasami.

Nie był jednak Voldemortem. Teraz Harry był już tego świadomy.

Delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnął. Z tęsknotą. Niemożliwym było, by po spędzeniu roku jako Harrison Evans, druga połowa Ślizgońskiego Duetu, nie nastąpiły w nim zmiany. I nie były to zmiany, które byłby w stanie w jakiś sposób wyjaśnić. Ron i Hermiona z pewnością wyczują różnicę, ale nie miał nawet pojęcia, od czego mógłby zacząć wyjaśnienia.  Z pewnością będą wychodzić z siebie.

Jedyną sensowną wymówką, jaką udało mu się wymyślić, była trauma, w jakiej znalazł się po szoku spowodowanym śmiercią Cedrika. Po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz. Musiał przyznać, że nie była ona szczególnie łatwa, ale _nie doznał_ po niej uszczerbku.

— Harry? – zagadnęła nieśmiało Hermiona.

— Hmm? – podniósł wzrok, zmuszając się do skierowania na nią uwagi i wydobycia z zamyślenia.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Najlepszym. – Uśmiechnął się. Nieznacznie. – Nic mi nie jest. – Wepchnął do swoich ust kolejną porcję spaghetti.

— Ty… zmieniłeś się – zauważyła.

— Zmieniłem? – odparł uprzejmie. – Na lepsze czy gorsze? – Mrugnął do niej. Dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Zaufanie, to kolejna zmiana. Wiedział o tym. Po prostu Tom zawsze domagał się zaufania – albo przynajmniej tego, aby je udawać. Była to ważna część bycia Ślizgonem –  bo inaczej sępy rzuciłyby się na ciebie i rozerwały cię na strzępy.

Dlaczego w ogóle myślał o Tomie? To był koniec. Teraz był w swoim czasie i musiał być szalony, skoro wciąż rozpamiętywał tamten. Voldemort wciąż tu był.

— Po prostu zmieniłeś – podkreśliła. Wzruszył współczująco ramionami.

— Ludzie się zmieniają – powiedział cicho. Chciał mieć nadzieję, że Tom się do takich nie zaliczał. Tak bardzo chciał ją mieć… ale Voldemort wciąż tu był i, Salazarze, dlaczego czuł się, jakby ktoś z całej siły kopnął go w brzuch? Chyba że wszechświat Toma zamienił się w inny, alternatywny, o ile coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe.

Istniałby wtedy inny on, być może mieszkający z rodzicami. Tom prawdopodobnie już jako trzydziestolatek stałby się Ministrem Magii. Usta Harry’ego nieznacznie się wygięły. Zevi Prince byłby, oczywiście, Mistrzem Eliksirów. Podróżowałby po świecie, popisując się swoimi niesamowitymi zdolnościami. Pozwolił sobie na to, aby pogrążyć się w myślach. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Po prostu nie mógł. W tym momencie pragnął tylko tego, aby jego serce posłuchało logicznych części jego umysłu.

— Chyba tak… — zgodziła się Hermiona, przypatrując mu.

Rok temu, przed tym, jak to wszystko się wydarzyło, zapewne poddałby się i o wszystkim jej opowiedział, ale kiedy tak długi czas jest się pod wpływem osobowości tak silnej jak Tom, wszystkie inne w porównaniu z nią wypadają dość miernie. I znów się na tym złapał. Na myśleniu o _przeszłości_. Po prostu ciężko było mu się przestawić. Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, prawie podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i małe, dowcipne uwagi Malfoya (Draco) jedynie go śmieszyły. Prawie nawet nazwał go Abraxasem, ponieważ, do diabła, wyglądali podobnie.

Przełknął kolejny kęs makaronu. Zakończył się przydział i kilka nowych twarzy pojawiło się w każdym z domów. Jego dłonie wykręcały się na kolanach, gdyż nie miały niczego innego, czym mogłyby się zająć. Siedzenie tutaj było dziwne, surrealistyczne. Tak naprawdę nie powinno być, a było. Niemalże chciał wrócić do 1943, co było śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę, że znaczną część czasu, jaki tam spędził, poświęcił na znajdywanie drogi powrotnej. Kto by pomyślał, że jedynym, czego do tego potrzebował, było uderzającą w niego Avadą Kedavrą? Właśnie wtedy, kiedy W KOŃCU zaakceptował to, że tam jest, musiał zostać wepchnięty z powrotem do swoich czasów.

Los go nienawidził.

Skończyli jeść i Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował brać udział w toczących się wokół niego rozmowach. Dumbledore podniósł się, aby wygłosić mowę.

I biały blask pojawił się w centrum pomieszczenia.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w mieszaninie strachu i ciekawości. Harry poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Nie, niemożliwe. To światło… było tak znajome. Pochodzące z niego głosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze, jak jadący w tunelu pociąg.

— Jesteś pewien, że to będzie działać? – To był Alphard.

— Sugerujesz, że Tom mógłby się pomylić? – A to był Lestrange – lizusowaty jak zawsze. Potter miał niesamowitą chęć wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem, kiedy pięć postaci pojawiło się w centrum Wielkiej Sali. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Wszyscy się gapili.

— Co to ma znaczyć? – wybuchł Dumbledore.

Widział jak Tom spogląda na dyrektora i jego wargi wykrzywiają się nieznacznie z powodu wielobarwnych szat z motywem trzmiela, które Dumbledore miał na sobie, a następnie bada oczami pokój, po czym ponownie koncentruje swój wzrok na starcu.

— Szukam kogoś – oznajmił Tom. – Harrisona Evansa. – Szepty wypełniły pomieszczenie. Harry zagryzł wargę, dziedzic Slytherina zawsze miał talent do dramatyzowania. – Chociaż możecie znać go jako Harry’ego Pottera?

Wszystkie szepty natychmiast ucichły, a spojrzenia wskazywały postać chłopaka jak neon. Doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może wstać i zrobić to oficjalnie. Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Więc wciąż jeszcze żyjesz? Cholera. A miałem taką nadzieję.

 

**~*~**

 

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Harry poczuł, że szeroki uśmieszek pojawia się na jego twarzy.

— Nieee – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem. – Wciąż nie jesteś śmieszny. Nigdy nie staniesz się komikiem, mówię ci, na twoim miejscu dawno straciłbym już na to nadzieję… Co tu robicie, chłopaki?

— Szukamy cię – odpowiedział Abraxas. – Tomowi brakowało patrzenia bez przerwy na twoją śliczną twarzyczkę i zdecydował, że musi cię odszukać. Bezwstydne faworyzowanie, mówię ci…

Harry, słysząc te wyjaśnienia, podniósł nieznacznie brwi. Tom przewrócił oczami, na co Potter uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Och, zawsze wiedziałem, że będziesz za mną tęsknił! – zażartował.

— Zrobiło się nudno – stwierdził Tom. – Nie było nikogo, kogo można by umieścić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  – Harry otworzył usta, zamknął je, a następnie znów otworzył.

— Tak było tylko raz – nachmurzył się.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Co się tutaj dzieje? – zagrzmiał Dumbledore, jakimś cudem brzmiąc zarówno słabo, jak i stanowczo. Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że nadal stoi na środku Wielkiej Sali.

— Harrison Evans jest Harrym Potterem – stwierdził Abraxas. – A my zdecydowaliśmy się wziąć przykład z cudownego chłopca i udać się na futurystyczne*, a w jego wypadku…

— Nie mów przeszłościowe! – mamrotał Zevi. – To nie jest słowo!

— …przeszłościowe – kontynuował zadowolony z siebie Abraxas – wakacje. Czy to Tiara Przydziału? Doskonale! Myślę, że nie będzie problemu, byśmy otrzymali jakiś pokój w dormitoriach Ślizgonów?

Dumbledore nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. Radosne błyski zniknęły z jego oczu. Harry skorzystał z chwili czasu i obejrzał się na stół Gryfonów.

Usta Rona otwierały się jak u ryby, a jego twarz przybrała dziwny odcień ciemnego fioletu. Hermiona wyglądała na oszołomioną. Jego oczy powędrowały do Ginny, która nieruchomo wpatrywała się w Toma z absolutną grozą wypisaną na twarzy. Zbladła. Harry poczuł cień współczucia. Kurwa. Nie pomyślał o tym.

— Nie jestem pewien czy to możliwe – powiedział szorstko dyrektor. Tom uśmiechnął się; czarująco, przerażająco.

— Mamy sobie w takim razie pójść i poszukać zakwaterowania gdzieś indziej? – zapytał grzecznie. – Być może u mojego przyszłego ja? – Dumbledore zbladł, kiedy doszło do niego jak katastrofalne mogłoby mieć to skutki. Harry lekko się skrzywił.

— Jak długo tu będziecie, Tom? – zapytał. Riddle tylko rzucił mu niewinne spojrzenie, po czym wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się i chłopiec ruszył do przodu. Harry szarpnął się, kiedy Riddle gwałtownie pociągnął go za krawat Gryffindoru i pchnął w stronę Tiary Przydziału.

— Przenieś go! – rozkazał. Tiara spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem, o ile tiara w ogóle może spoglądać. Harry przypuszczał jednak, że zwyczajne tiary nie miały zwyczaju wybuchać, śpiewając piosenkę, i nie czytały w myślach… —  Gryffindor – splunął Tom. – Jaja sobie robisz? Cholera, naprawdę jesteś małym barankiem Jasnej Strony?

— Już dwa razy musiałam go przydzielać – jęknęła Tiara. – Nie zrobię tego jeszcze raz. Przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

Harry spojrzał na pozostałą część swoich Ślizgonów i od razu wymazał z ich twarzy wyraz współczucia i zrozumienia.

— W takim razie po prostu powiedz Slytherin – powiedział stanowczo Tom. – Wtedy nie będziesz musiała znaleźć się w bliskim kontakcie z jego pokręconym umysłem.

— Pokręconym umysłem? – powtórzył finezyjnie Harry. – Mówisz o _sobie_?

— Gryffindor – odpowiedział Tom, jakby to mówiło samo za siebie. – Przypuszczam, że to ten kompleks bohatera…

— Nie mam kompleksu bohatera! – oburzył się Potter.

— No jasne – drwiąco powiedział Lestrange. – Naprawdę go masz. To żałosne.

— Co? – Harry przechylił głowę, a uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Tak jak ty?

— Nie jestem żałosny! – syknął Cygnus. Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak z powodu jego uporczywości twarz chłopaka staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona.

W ten sposób przydzielone zostały pokoje.

W końcu, jakieś pół godziny i kilka nieudanych prób wypędzenia całej populacji uczniów do dormitoriów później, wszystko zostało załatwione.

Ekipa z 1943 roku dostała miejsca w dormitorium Slytherinu i harmonogramy zajęć. Tom stwierdził, że potrzebują sześciu łóżek, a Harry kategorycznie odmówił przesortowania, powodując, że Abraxas, Zevi i Alphard zaczęli wymieniać się zakładami i galeonami.

Jednak w końcu udało się to wszystko ogarnąć. Uczniowie, dotychczas wstrzymywani przez personel i ciekawość jak to wszystko się skończy, wybuchli pytaniami i paplaniną. Hermiona zapewnia go, że w Pokoju Wspólnym _czeka go_ rozmowa – ale w tym momencie miała na głowie pierwszorocznych, którym, jako perfekt, musiała pomóc. Tak jak Ron. Natomiast reszta Weasleyów miała do pocieszenia strapioną siostrzyczkę. Harry poczuł małe ukłucie winy za to, że go z nimi nie będzie.

— Naprawdę jesteś TYM Harrisonem Evansem? – zapytał ze zgrozą Ślizgon, który, o ile dobrze kojarzył, miał na imię  Teodor Nott.

— Cześć – odrzekł niezręcznie Harry. Większość teraźniejszych Ślizgonów jedynie gapiła się na nich, tworząc opinie i plany, starając się zdobyć nowe informacje, które mogłyby okazać się przydatne w ich przyszłych działaniach.

— Ale to oznacza, że ty jesteś _Tomem Riddle’em_ – mruknął Nott, a jego lśniące oczy zdradziły jego ostrożność.

— Jesteś może związany z Polluxem Nottem? – wypytywał Tom z ukrywanym zainteresowaniem.

— Jest moim dziadkiem – powiedział Nott. Riddle skinął głową.

— Mmm… Wyglądasz tak jak on. – To wszystko, co powiedział.

— Potter nie może być tą samą osobą co Harrison Evans! – wykrzyknęła Pansy Parkinson, dość bezmyślnie, jeśli ktoś by się pytał o zdanie Harry’ego. – Evans jest jak… — przerwała i jej policzki poróżowiały.

— Zapewniam cię, że jest – powiedział chłodno Tom. – Parkinson, zgadza się? – Pansy spojrzała w dół, uciszając się. Harry westchnął. Dziedzic Slytherina nigdy za bardzo nie przepadał za Cassiusem, jej dziadkiem.

— Czy choć przez jedną noc możesz przestać budować swoje małe imperium? Rany. Naprawdę masz poważny kompleks wyższości – powiedział Harry.

— To nie jest kompleks wyższości, skoro naprawdę jest lepszy – warknął obronnie Cygnus. – A przynajmniej od ciebie. Tom, błagam cię, pozwól mi nauczyć Evansa co to znaczy szacunek!

Tom wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. Harry wybuchł śmiechem, zabarwionym lekką nutką okrucieństwa, którą z całą pewnością przejął od młodego Czarnego Pana.

— Ha! Mam lepsze! – Złoty Chłopiec zaświergotał szyderczo. – Błagam cię, byś pozwolił mi nauczyć Lestrange’a kilku sztuczek. Mógłbym nawet zdobyć kilka ciasteczek dla psów i obrożę – to by było cudowne! – Zatrzepotał rzęsami. Cygnus wyglądał na wściekłego, a Zevi, Abraxas i Alphard, w przeciwieństwie do niego, na wyraźnie rozbawionych.

— Cholera, dobrze cię znów widzieć, Harry – powiedział Alphard.

Harry pokręcił głową.

Przesłuchanie kontynuowane.

Znacznie później, po stanowczych naleganiach nauczycieli, Ślizgoni (przeszli i teraźniejsi) skierowali się do lochów, podczas gdy Harry udał się do wieży. Teraz, kiedy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, jego żołądek zaczął kurczyć się na myśl o tym, co pomyślą sobie jego przyjaciele.

Musiał jeszcze skonfrontować z sobą swoje dwie grupy —  z przeszłości i teraźniejszości — i, szczerze mówiąc, nie widział w tym niczego złego. Mogły zatrzymać swoją opinię dla siebie i nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiać. Oczywiście byłoby wspaniale, gdyby mogli się dogadać… ale szczerze wątpił, aby tak się stało.

Kiedy wszedł przez wejście w dziurze za portretem, przywitała go cisza. Napotkał ponure, oceniające spojrzenia większości Gryfonów. Ginny siedziała na kanapie, opleciona ramionami Freda i George’a. Poczuł kolejną falę wstydu.

— Hej, ludzie – zebrał się na odwagę.

— Czy jest coś, o czym zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć, Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * futurystyczne – od słowa future, czyli przyszłość. Zdecydowałam się użyć właśnie takie jego tłumaczenie, gdyż występuje w języku polskim, a przyszłościowe straciłoby swoje znaczenie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział drugi**

Głos Harry’ego ochrypł od ciągłego mówienia.

Powiedział im o ataku dementorów, o blokowaniu uczucia, jakie pojawia się przy wysysaniu duszy i bolesnym lądowaniu na Tomie oraz jego kociołku sekundę później, a  pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Opowiedział im o tym, jak pomimo swoich próśb przydzielony został do Slytherinu i o bezlitosnej ciekawości młodego Mrocznego Lorda, która zakończyła się tym, że w Halloweenową noc obaj wylądowali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. 

Wspomniał o wielu sprzeczkach i rozmowach późną nocą (częściowo spowodowanych budzeniem się przez koszmary) i ogólnej akceptacji tego, że Czarna Magia może nie być tak zła, jak to sobie wyobrażał.

Większość Gryfonów gapiło się na niego z oburzeniem, ale kontynuował, nim mogliby wyrazić na głos swoje uczucie zdrady. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, opowiadając kilka wybuchowych „debat” o Czystości Krwi i o tym, jak ostatecznie przekonał Toma, że Czysta Krew nie zawsze oznacza coś lepszego. Postanowił również, że rozsądnym byłoby wspomnieć, iż Tom wyjaśnił mu i przekonał w sprawie problemu, jaki stanowią mugolaki, przez który powinno się uczyć ich trochę o kulturze i tradycji Czarodziejów zanim przyjdą i zaczną na nią narzekać.

Uważał te przemyślenia za zwycięstwo. _Zwycięstwo_.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną, kiedy usłyszała tą propozycję, a jej oczy lśniły tą starą ciekawością intelektualną. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedząc, że Tom będzie wkrótce wypytywał Granger o to, co sądzi o jego poglądach. Och, nie od razu, ale w końcu zapewne skończy się to dyskusją między nimi dwoma. To było praktycznie nieuchronne. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Tom będzie dla niej miły. Wątpił w to, ale miał nadzieję.

O reszcie roku wspomniał bardzo krótko, stwierdzając tylko, że zbliżyli się do siebie i nie, plotki nie są prawdziwe i tak naprawdę nie był kochankiem młodego Czarnego Pana. Gwałtownie urwał i wzruszył ramionami.

— To by było na tyle – stwierdził.

— Wciąż jest Tomem Riddle’em! – wykrztusiła Ginny. Wyglądała na spiętą. – Harry, też mu ufałam i wiesz jak na tym skończyłam! Może zachowywać się uroczo, ale jest draniem!

— W sumie jest – zgodził się Harry. – Kiedy chce nim być. – Wydawała się być zaskoczona tym, że to przyznał.

— Więc dlaczego jesteś jego przyjacielem? – wytknął Fred, krzyżując ręce. – Skoro jest takim draniem. Mam na myśli, daj spokój… pomyśl o tym, co zrobił mojej siostrze!

— To nie on – powiedział automatycznie Harry. – To się dla niego jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

— Harry… — Hermiona westchnęła z rozpaczą.

— Nie praktykuję zaprzeczenia! – dodał szybko, zerkając na nią. Nie była przekonana, ale, ku jego wielkiej uldze, nie ciągnęła tematu.

— To nie znaczy, że musimy go lubić, prawda? – zapytał w końcu Ron.

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

 

**~*~**

 

Przywlekł się do Wielkiej Sali wcześnie rano – była siódma – na rozpoczynające się śniadanie. Było ono otwarte od siódmej do dziewiątej. Zajęcia rozpoczynały się dziesięć minut po jego zakończeniu.

Żaden z jego Gryfońskich przyjaciół jeszcze nie wstał, ale to nie było szczególnie nienormalne. Harry także zwykł spać do późna, wciąż to lubił, ale z powodu ustanowionej rutyny (Dursleyów) był rannym ptaszkiem i zazwyczaj preferował bezsenność. Rzucił na siebie _glamour_ , ukrywając niemal niekończące się worki pod oczami. To nie była dobra noc. Nigdy nie była.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali zobaczył Snape’a i Flitwicka przy stole nauczycielskim oraz w większości pustą salę z zaledwie małą garstką Krukonów, parą borsuków, garścią bardziej niż podekscytowanych i zdenerwowanych pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i kilku Ślizgonów.

W tym jego Ślizgonów.

Cóż, nie jego. Ale z jego czasów. Kurwa. Nie jego czasów. Przeszłości – to właśnie miał na myśli.

Byli wśród nich Tom i Zevi. Zevi był po prostu rannym ptaszkiem, wiedział o tym, ale Tom sypiał całkiem normalnie, kiedy mu nie przeszkadzano. Oczywiście, Tom miał tendencję do bycia zbyt zajętym, aby spać, z tymi swoimi wszystkimi szalonymi eksperymentami i projektami, ale kiedy już spał, spał spokojnie. Oznaczało to, że nie spał z powodu Harry’ego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zastanawiając, czy ma obowiązek siedzieć samotnie przy stole Lwów, po czym ruszył i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Toma.

— Kawy? – Uśmiechnął się dziedzic Slytherina. Przyjął oferowany puchar, rozbudzając się nieznacznie przy pomocy kuszącego zapachu kofeiny. Jej temperatura była idealna. Kochał magię.

— Mój bohater – wymamrotał, biorąc duży łyk.

— Och, a zacząłem mieć nadzieję, że uda ci się wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno normalne zdanie przed tym, jak zaczniesz mnie obrażać – powiedział oschle Tom. Harry uśmiechnął się. – Więc spałeś tak źle jak zawsze? – kontynuował Ślizgon bardziej poważnie.

Jego uśmieszek zniknął i zastąpiony został wzruszeniem ramion. Wziął kilka kolejnych łyków swojego ulubionego napoju… nie licząc soku mango, który robiły Skrzaty Domowe Abraxasa – za niego mógłby umrzeć. Zauważył, że zarówno Snape jak i Flitwick wpatrują się w ich trójkę.

— Łał, naprawdę brakowało mi śniadaniowych, zamieniających się w przesłuchanie gadek szmatek – zauważył sarkastycznie. Zevi zakaszlał do swoich płatków zbożowych i pokrojonych bananów.

— Oczywiście, że ci brakowało – odparł złośliwie Tom. – Oznaczają one przecież, że spędzasz ze mną czas. – Harry uśmiechnął się, lekko rozbawiony.

— Oczywiście, Tom, WŁAŚNIE to miałem na myśli – wycedził. – Wcale nie powiedziało tego twoje niesamowicie duże ego. 

Riddle roześmiał się.

— W ogóle nie straciłeś nic ze swojej bezczelności przez te pięćdziesiąt lat, co? – odpowiedział z czymś, co dla kogokolwiek innego prócz Toma mogłoby być sentymentem. – Myślałem, że mógłbyś trochę dojrzeć.

— Co, i pozbawić cię umysłowego pobudzenia, jakie powodują moje zniewagi? Nigdy! Nudziłbyś się jak cholera! – skwitował Harry.

— Jestem pewien, że gdybyś zdecydował, że szacunek nie jest dla ciebie zbyt wysoko postawionym celem, znalazłbym sobie jakąś inną rozrywkę. – Tom uniósł brwi. Mimo tego wciąż nie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego.

— Nie – zdecydował z zamyśleniem Harry, uśmiechając się. – Jestem całkowicie pewien, że to za wysoko postawiony dla mnie cel.

— Albo, tak czy owak, twoja wymówka – skomentował Zevi. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a Tom pokręcił głową.

— Przypomnij mi, dlaczego znów muszę ciebie znosić?

— Ponieważ jestem zniewalający – oznajmił niezwłocznie Harry, po czym zamilkł na moment. – I nie udało ci się mnie zamordować. Ale głównie dlatego, że jestem zniewalający. Oczywiście.

— Oczywiście – powiedział Tom, chociaż Harry poczuł, że wraz z tym oświadczeniem chłopak z niepokojącą intensywnością koncentruje na nim swoje spojrzenie.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła komfortowa cisza.

Jakiś czas później do Wielkiej Sali weszli Ron i Hermiona, oczami przeszukując stół Gryfonów, a dopiero później zauważając go przy stole Ślizgonów. Tom przyglądał się im oceniająco. Harry po prostu wiedział, że katalogował teraz wszystko, co o nich wiedział, na ten swój upiornie Holmesowski sposób. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele wahali się przez sekundę, po czym nienasycone pragnienie wiedzy Hermiony (prawie tak złe jak u Toma) wygrało i pociągnęła Rona za rękaw. Przy stole Ślizgonów zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

— Cześć, Harry, szukaliśmy cię w Pokoju Wspólnym, ale już cię tam nie było – zaczęła nerwowo dziewczyna, najwyraźniej nie będąc pewną, czy powinna ignorować Ślizgonów, czy nie. – Er… McGonagall poprosiła mnie, bym dała ci twój rozkład zajęć. – Podała mu kartkę, a on przyjął ją z uśmiechem.

— Dzięki, Hermiono – mruknął. Chwilę przeglądał swój plan lekcji, ignorując nacisk ramienia Toma, który pochylił się, aby także go przeczytać. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, by ponownie coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwano.

— Więc jesteś Hermioną – dumał Tom, jak gdyby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, podnosząc oczy znad planu zajęć Pottera. – A ty Ronem Weasleyem? – dodał z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Harry’ego.

— Tak, jesteśmy – wypalił dość agresywnie Ron.

— Tom Riddle. – Chłopak wyciągnął w geście powitania swoją smukłą dłoń. Ron nie poruszył się, więc to Hermiona niepewnie ją uścisnęła. Źrenice jej oczu nieznacznie rozszerzyły się, kiedy Tom w typowym, czystokrwistym powitaniu ucałował jej dłoń.

Harry natychmiast stał się podejrzliwy.

Twarz Rona zaczęła robić się czerwona.

— Poznajcie Zeviego Prince’a, Abraxasa Malfoya, Cygnusa Lestrange’a i Alpharda Blacka – przedstawił dziedzic Slytherina.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – przywitał się bez wahania Alphard. Mimo tego Harry zauważył lekki grymas ukryty w kącikach jego warg.

— Granger? – powtórzył Abraxas. – Jesteś może związana z Dagworthem-Grangerem?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

— Moi rodzice są mugolami – powiedziała Hermiona z dumą w głosie, a jej broda wysunęła się nieznacznie.

— O radości – wymamrotał Lestrange. – Evans jest Gryfonem _i_ kochankiem szlam. A nie mówiłem? – Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Zamknij jadaczkę, Lestrange! – warknął Ron. – Ona jest dziesięć razy lepszym czarodziejem niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz!

— Ktoś tu się napuszył – trajkotał Lestrange z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji. Harry czuł na sobie wzrok Toma i niemal zmarszczył brwi.

— Ktoś tu… — zaczął jadowicie.

— Ach, ach, Lestrange – uroczo przerwał mu Tom. – Nie zapominajmy o manierach, co by powiedziała twoja matka o tak żałosnym braku dobrych manier? – Lestrange wysłał Riddle’owi zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale ucichł. Jego policzki poróżowiały. Hermiona obserwowała Toma, nieco zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią.

No dobra, teraz Harry z całą pewnością był już podejrzliwy.

— Wybaczcie – wydukał. Do diabła z tym. Czy nie mógł mieć w swoim życiu chociaż jednego spokojnego dnia, zanim zmieni się ono w piekło? Wiedział, że trudne będzie połączenie jego życia jako Harry’ego Pottera i jako Harrisona Evansa, ale nie przypuszczał, że już pierwszego dnia będzie mu to szło tak źle!

— Nie, nie. – Tom lekceważąco machnął ręką. – Ty i twoi przyjaciele możecie usiąść – powiedział uprzejmie, po czym zamrugał. – Jakby co, możecie wszystko zwalić na Pottera.

Harry wiedział, że to wszystko było całkowicie fałszywe i wiedział też, że Tom wie, że on wie. Hermiona nie wyglądała na zdecydowaną, ale także nie na całkowicie przekonaną. Całe szczęście. Ron miał obrzydzenie wypisane na twarzy.

— Wszystko dobrze – zapewnił rudzielec, najbardziej neutralnym tonem na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. – Zobaczymy się później, prawda, stary?

— Ano, fantastycznie, zaraz do was dołączę – oznajmił.

Harry czekał, aż usiądą przy stole Gryfonów, a następnie spojrzał rażąco na Ślizgonów, w szczególności Toma.

— Co? – zapytał niewinnie młody Czarny Pan. Jego oczy błyszczały.

— Ty już wiesz _co_ – odpowiedział. – Cokolwiek kombinujesz, przysięgam na boga, lepiej trzymaj moich przyjaciół z dala od tego.

— Brzmi to dość groźnie, nie uważacie? – zapytał Tom resztę. Leniwie. Harry zacisnął z frustracją zęby.

— Mówię poważnie. – Tom spojrzał na niego. Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok, a w powietrzu unosiła niewypowiedziana groźba.

— Zrozumiałem – odparł. Harry uderzył swoją kawą o stół, wstając, aby usiąść z Ronem i Hermioną. W jednej chwili Tom chwycił jego nadgarstek, na tyle mocno, aby nie było to komfortowe.

— Uspokoisz się? Twoje małe lwiątka są przede mną bezpieczne. W żaden sposób nie jestem _nimi_ zainteresowany, a ich okaleczenie nie przyniesie mi żadnej korzyści poza chwilową rozrywką.

— To miało mnie uspokoić? — zapytał, podnosząc brwi.

— Słowo harcerza, Złoty Chłopcze. A teraz idź i dogoń swoich znajomych. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach z Obrony.

 Tom uwolnił jego nadgarstek, który był lekko pokłuty w miejscach, w których wbiły się jego paznokcie i z którego wydobywało się kilka kropel krwi .

— Wiesz, nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem – zauważył Harry.

W odpowiedzi Tom tylko się uśmiechnął.

Salazarze. Był stracony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.No.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzeci**

Kiedy siadał – wciąż kołysząc w rękach swoją kawę — Ron, Hermiona i pozostała część Gryfonów wpatrywała się w niego.

— Przepraszam za to – mruknął. – Ignorujcie ich… Oni są…

— Młodymi Śmierciożercami? – zaproponował Ron. Harry rzucił okiem na rudzielca, po czym przytaknął i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— I raczej wybuchowi.

Jego przyjaciele wciąż się na niego gapili, tak samo jak wszyscy inni — kiedy tylko przestawali zerkać kątem oka na podróżników w czasie. Szczególnie Snape i Dumbledore wyglądali na zdeterminowanych. Twarz nauczyciela eliksirów zastygła w jednym grymasie, nie dopuszczając do ukazania jakichkolwiek emocji. Niekończące się tunele czarnych oczu były na niego skierowane bez najmniejszego drgnięcia, jeśli nie liczyć krótkich spojrzeń wysyłanych raz na jakiś czas w stronę Toma i Zeviego.

Mimo tego, że robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, Harry starał się zjeść swoje śniadanie i wraz z Ronem i Hermioną mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie mógł się doczekać rozpoczęcia lekcji. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś coś mówi.

Różowa, przysadzista, ropucho-podobna kobieta wstała od stołu prezydialnego i poprosiła o ciszę. W czasie śniadania. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie ogłaszał nic w trakcie śniadania, chociaż Harry przypuszczał, że rutyna uczty powitalnej została wczoraj zerwana, więc kobieta nie za bardzo miała okazję ku temu, aby coś powiedzieć. Nastała cisza. Kim ona była, by wygłaszać przemówienia? Była nowym nauczycielem Obrony – musiała być. Czy na pewno to, co miała do powiedzenia, nie mogło poczekać do jej pierwszej lekcji?

Która, nawiasem mówiąc, była dla niego pierwszą lekcją tego dnia. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni. Dlaczego te dwa domy zawsze łączono ze sobą na najbardziej niebezpiecznych przedmiotach? Obrona, eliksiry, lekcja latania… to tak, jakby ktoś tylko czekał, aż nawzajem coś sobie zrobią. Westchnął cicho, podczas gdy w pomieszczeniu zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Yhm, yhm – odchrząknęła profesorka, uśmiechając się z cukierkową słodyczą. — Muszę przyznać, że cudownie jest znów znaleźć się w Hogwarcie i widzieć tyle szczęśliwych, małych dzieciaczków – jej głos ledwie zauważalnie się wyostrzył. – Nawet jeśli wygląda na to, że pewne procedury uległy zmianie. – Jej wzrok z irytacją spoczął na podróżnikach w czasie. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że będziemy mogli zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Bardzo chciałabym szybko poznać was wszystkich. – Uśmiechnęła się. Niektórzy uczniowie po raz pierwszy odwrócili wzrok od Harry’ego – dzięki bogu — wymieniając z trudem ukrywane złośliwe uśmieszki i spojrzenia.

— Mogę się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, jeśli tylko nie będę musiała pożyczać od niej tego ohydnego swetra – szepnęła Parvati do Lavender, powodując u obu bezgłośny chichot.

— Ministerstwo Magii zawsze uważało, że edukacja młodych czarownic i czarodziejów ma wyjątkowe znaczenie. Owe rzadkie zdolności, z jakimi się urodziliście, mogą się zmarnować, jeśli nie będą utrwalone i rozwijane w procesie nauczania. Pradawne umiejętności historycznej społeczności czarodziejów muszą być przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, abyśmy nie utracili ich na zawsze. Bezcenne dziedzictwo wiedzy magicznej, nagromadzone przez naszych przodków, musi być pilne strzeżone i wzbogacane przez tych, których obdarzamy szlachetnym mianem nauczycieli.*

Umbridge zamilkła na chwilę i lekko ukłoniła gronu pedagogicznemu. Nikt nie wykazał chęci odwzajemnienia tego gestu. Harry zobaczył jak McGonagall i Sprout wymieniają znaczące spojrzenie i zerknął na Toma, który siedział z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy po przeciwnej stronie sali. Ropucha kontynuowała:

— Każdy dyrektor Hogwartu wniósł coś nowego do tego ciężkiego obowiązku, jakim jest zarządzanie tą historyczną uczelnią, i tak powinno być, ponieważ brak postępu oznaczałby stagnację i rozkład. Nie oznacza to jednak, by postęp był wartością samą w sobie.*

Harry poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. O nie…

Wyglądało na to, że Ron zapadł w sen. Jego policzek ślizgał się na dłoni, którą wspierał głowę. Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie oburzonej. Część uczniów poddała się i zaczęła szeptać, a oczy pozostałej części nie były zbyt przytomne. Kobieta mówiła jednostajnym tonem i nie zmieniła go do samego końca swojej wypowiedzi.

— …skupiając się na zachowaniu tego, co powinno być zachowane, doskonaląc to, co powinno być udoskonalone, i wypleniając praktyki, które powinny być zakazane.*

Usiadła. Dumbledore zaczął klaskać, pociągając za sobą nauczycieli i uczniów. Harry poczuł przypływ nienawiści i wstręt kiełkujący się w klatce piersiowej, spowodowane ubraną na różowo kobietą. Ronowi udało się ponownie skupić uwagę, kiedy śniadanie zaczęło toczyć się dawnym rytmem, chociaż nie zostało wiele czasu na jego dokończenie.

— Co to w ogóle było? – mruknął do kawałka swojego bekonu. – Czy któreś z was zrozumiało z tego chociaż słowo? To było najnudniejsze przemówienie, jakie w życiu słyszałem, a przecież dorastałem z Percym.

— Myślę, że o to chodziło – wymamrotał ponuro Harry. – O to, aby uczniowie nie zwracali na nie uwagi. – Przez chwilę Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że rok temu opisałby ten wykład jako stek bzdur.

— To znaczy, Ronaldzie… – zaczęła wyjaśniać Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby, chociaż wciąż wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną – …że Ministerstwo miesza się w sprawy Hogwartu.

 

**~*~**

 

On, Ron i Hermiona stanęli pod klasą Obrony. Trajkoczący cicho uczniowie umilkli, kiedy tylko pojawili się podróżnicy w czasie.

Tom wyglądał raczej ponuro, chociaż Harry był świadom tego, że prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane brakiem chęci ukazania innym swoich prawdziwych emocji. Tom nie miał zbyt wielu powodów, aby czuć do Umbridge odrazę. Nowa nauczycielka wydawała się mieć takie samo pojęcie wyjątkowości magii jak on. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołał coś powiedzieć, ten irytujący głos przywołał ich do klasy. Tom pochylił się i zahaczył swoją ręką o jego, przeciągając go do „ślizgońskiej strony” klasy. Ron nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, a Harry uniósł brwi. Umbridge wpatrywała się w nich, zaciskając usta.

Aby dopiąć swego, Harry usiadł z Tomem, ale upewnił się, że byli blisko centrum klasy i wskazał Ronowi oraz Hermionie, aby usiedli po jego drugiej stronie. Nie był pewny czy wyglądali na spokojniejszych dlatego, że ich nie porzucił, czy dlatego, że czuł się nieswojo będąc w otoczeniu węży. Kąciki ust Toma uniosły się w rozbawieniu… i czymś jeszcze.

— Proszę odłożyć różdżki – zażądała Umbridge, wymachując swoją krótką różdżką w stronę tablicy.

_Obrona przed Czarną Magią: Powrót do podstawowych zasad._

Harry prawie jęknął głośno. Nie żeby był arogancki, czy coś w tym stylu, ale zdał już swoje SUM-y, przez cały rok ciężko trenował i nie potrzebował oraz nie pragnął teraz powrócić do podstaw. Te lekcje będą pewnie ogólnie monotonne, powtórka z rozrywki na Historii Magii. Tyle że tutaj nie będą mogli spać.

Podręcznik napisany przez Slinkharda pojawił się nagle na jego stoliku. Nie był najnowszy. Bez entuzjazmu spojrzał na jego zużytą okładkę. Pogarda wypisana na twarzy Toma mówiła wszytko. Harry miał wrażenie, że młody Czarny Pan nie ma zamiaru nawet dotknąć swojej książki, a co dopiero się z niej uczyć.

— Chcę, żebyście przeczytali rozdział pierwszy: Uwagi dla początkujących. Proszę nie rozmawiać. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

W powietrzu rozległ się szelest przewracanych stron. Harry wymienił spojrzenie z Tomem. Ani on, ani Harry, oraz – ku zdziwieniu Pottera – Hermiona nie poruszyli się, aby wykonać polecenie. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy ją odmawiającą choćby zajrzenia do książki, którą rozkazano jej czytać.

Sytuacja była tragiczna.

Hermiona siedziała nieruchomo z wyciągniętą w górę ręką, wpatrując się w nauczycielkę. Panowała cisza. Tom pochylił się, badając oczami kochającą książki przyjaciółkę Pottera. W tym momencie Harry powinien przynajmniej postarać się wymyślić jak rozegrać to w iście Ślizgoński sposób. Spróbował jednak inaczej. Niezbyt dobrze, ale po porannym wystąpieniu wywołującym senność i stres, jego temperament był już bardziej niż nadszarpnięty.

— Wisielec? – zapytał Toma, podając mu pióro. Umbridge utkwiła w nim swój wzrok. Tom rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie, ale jego oczy błyszczały z ukrytym, złośliwym rozbawieniem. Reszta uczniów uspokoiła się, zadowolona z tego, że znalazł się o wiele bardziej interesujący obiekt do obserwacji niż tekst w… no nie, przecież nie mógł nazwać tego podręcznikiem… zamordowanych drzewach, leżących przed ich oczami.

— Panie Potter… – zaczęła Umbridge, uśmiechając się głupio.

— Pani Profesor – odpowiedział na powitanie, uprzejmie, przerywając jej. Jej wzrok stwardniał. Na twarzach jego Ślizgonów pojawiła się zarówno rozpacz, jak i niezwykłe rozbawienie. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

— Istnieje jakiś problem? – palnęła nauczycielka, ledwo panując nad swoim głosem. Uśmiechnął się leniwie.

— Nie ma żadnego, dlaczego pani pyta?

— Nie czytasz – oświadczyła. – Uważasz, że tekst jest za trudny?

— Tak, pani profesor —  wypalił natychmiast. – Nie mogę poradzić sobie  z przewracaniem kartek. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję to zrobić, ogarnia mnie uczucie zatracenia i wyczerpania – wie pani, to wszystko jest tak bezsensowne i nudne. Chronię się przed tym, nie dostosowując się do pani poleceń, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę z nikłych kompetencji Slinkharda, które sprowadziłyby mnie jedynie na drogę samobójstwa.

Wyraz twarzy Rona sugerował, że uznał Harry’ego za wariata. Większość klasy usiłowało ukryć chichot. Umbridge wyglądała, jakby chciała go zamordować.

— Szlaban – warknęła. Oczy Harry’ego niewinnie się poszerzyły.

— Za co, pani profesor? Ja jedynie odpowiadałem na pani pytanie. Myślałem, że chciała nam pani pomóc!

— Bezczelność – kobieta niemal wypluła to słowo.

— Ach, tak, to. – Zamyślił się wesoło. – Przypuszczam, że byłem dość niegrzeczny. Niech pani nie traktuje tego osobiście. Powiedziano mi, że ja już tak po prostu mam. Chociaż może powinna pani traktować to osobiście… — Po raz pierwszy podniósł swoją książkę. – Ale to nic nie szkodzi, naprawdę. Nie mogę dyskryminować pani tylko dlatego, że jest na tyle głupia, aby nie móc stwierdzić jak gówniany jest ten podręcznik. Słyszałem, że Ministerstwo ma przerażający program szkoleniowy dla nauczycieli… czy pani w ogóle kiedykolwiek taki przeszła? – urwał, rozglądając się po klasie. – Wie ktoś może?

— Przez tydzień – dodała Umbridge, a skrzydełka jej nosa drgnęły. – Jak śmiesz… — parsknęła, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, prawdopodobnie po to, by się uspokoić. – Wszyscy mają czytać rozdział pierwszy. Następna osoba, która się odezwie, dołączy do pana Pottera na długim, tygodniowym szlabanie.

— Pottera Evansa – poprawił ją pomocnym tonem.

— Dwa tygodnie! – zaskrzeczała. Klasa ukryła swoje rozbawienie w rękawach i zamordowanych drzewach. Harry odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, krzyżując ręce, bez słowa.

Nie dotknął swojej książki.

A lekcja minęła.

Zwycięstwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * słowa przemowy Umbridge są fragmentem książki „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa” autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.No.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział czwarty**

W okropnym nastroju, rzucając na każdego pochmurne spojrzenia, przemierzał długi, znajomy szlak prowadzący do Pokoju Życzeń. Zaniedbywał swoje treningi. Tkwiąc w przeszłości i nie chcąc bratać się ze swoimi współlokatorami, skończył szukając wszelkich innych źródeł rozrywki. Lubił swoje treningi. Czytanie nie było takie złe, kiedy już wydostało się z nudnych podręczników szkolnych — wątpił jednak, by kiedykolwiek czytał coś dla własnej przyjemności. Niemniej jednak, nie pozwoli nikomu więcej umrzeć za siebie. Żadnych więcej Cedrików. Nigdy więcej nie będzie bezradny. Trening to także doskonały sposób na to, aby uniknąć rzucania zaklęć na każdego, na kogo się natknie, wysyłając ich… _lwów_... do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A mianowicie jednego — Ginny Weasley. Jak ona śmie?! No co, tylko dlatego, że nie biega po całej szkole i nie krzyczy, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są szumowinami, jest teraz po Mrocznej Stronie, tak? Nie miała prawa. Oczywiście, miała powód, by nie pałać miłością do Toma, ale nawet nie dała szansy reszcie. Nigdy żadnemu z nich jej nie dała, a potem ułożyła całą przemowę o tym, jak to zdradził swoich rodziców, będąc przyjacielem ich zabójcy. Tom nie był Voldemortem. Jeszcze nie. Miał okazję, aby spróbować temu zapobiec. Ale nieee! Teraz był zdradzieckim Śmierciożercą — czy ona zapomniała, kto uratował ją z Komnaty Tajemnic? Salazarze! Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Kiedy okna zaczęły klekotać, wiedział, że musi się uspokoić. Trening pomógł. W każdym razie, miał jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim pojawi się Tom.

Nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem Toma, ostatecznie ich drogi zawsze się w końcu przecinały. W przeszłości szybko odkrył, jak wielkim problemem było unikanie tego chłopaka. Przyszły Czarny Pan zawsze wiedział, gdzie go znaleźć. Często kończyło się to bijatyką, wspólnym treningiem albo szydzeniem z siebie w czasie pojedynku — mimo protestów otaczających ich ludzi _naprawdę_ były to udawane pojedynki. Z drugiej strony, inni po prostu nie rozumieli, że ich próby wykończenia się nawzajem klątwami nie były równoznaczne z tym, że ich kłótnia była poważna. Szczerze mówiąc, jeżeli ich konflikty przeskoczyłyby na poważniejszy poziom… nie warto było o tym myśleć. Ostatecznie, wszyscy już przyzwyczaili się do potyczek, z których wychodzili pokrwawieni i półżywi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pojedynkowanie się z Tomem było czymś zadziwiająco ekscytującym. Wyzwaniem, oto czym było. Prawdopodobnie był samobójcą. Prawdę mówiąc: nigdy tak naprawdę w szkole się nie starał. Nie chciał dodatkowej uwagi, którą zyskałby wywyższając się ponad średnią i nie chciał przyćmić Hermiony, aby jej nie stracić. Już teraz mógł wyobrazić sobie Toma awanturującego się o to, że nie dostał Wybitnego albo Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nieważne.

— Skąd wiedziałem? — Tom wszedł spokojnie do pokoju, umykając instynktownie wysłanym w jego stronę zaklęciom. Sukinsyn powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie nachodzić go bez ostrzeżenia. Ożywiony rząd golemów szybko został zniszczony. Ściana za Tomem pokryta była głębokimi, brzydkimi nacięciami.

— Jesteś psychiczny — odparł Harry, pozwalając swojej magii jeszcze raz się rozluźnić.

— Odkryłeś mój najgłębiej skrywany i najmroczniejszy sekret, będę musiał cię zabić.

— Och? W jaki sposób to zrobisz? — zadrwił. Tom zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jego nonszalancki ton.

— Mów dalej, a się dowiesz — odpowiedział. Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami. To było nowe. Tom zmienił jego ośrodek treningowy na replikę Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Obaj usiedli. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

— Więc uważasz, że nazwa _Lord Voldemort_ jest śmieszna — stwierdził Tom, nawiązując rozmowę.

— Niemal dostałem ataku serca, kiedy Abraxas ją powiedział — przyznał.

— Zauważyłem. — Tom uśmiechnął się. Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy. — To jak, w takim razie?

— Hę?

— Słucham — automatycznie poprawił go Tom. — Skoro uważasz, że ta nazwa jest taka śmieszna, wymyśl lepszą.

— Dlaczego? To nie ja jestem tym, który planuje stać się psychopatycznym, masowym mordercą. — Podniósł brwi.

Tom wysłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wszyscy inni skuliliby się pod nim, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Skończyliśmy? — zapytał w końcu, kiedy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Przysięgam, dawniej byłeś bardziej znośny — powiedział z irytacją. — Spędziłeś zbyt dużo czasu wśród Gryfonów.

— Ja jestem Gryfonem. Tak mówi krawat.

— Mam zamiar go spalić — mruknął ponuro Tom.

— A myślałem, że to była wina Tiary… — odpowiedział łagodnie. Nastała chwila intensywnej ciszy, aż wreszcie Tom spojrzał na niego.

— Ją też mogę spalić, chcesz? — zapytał sarkastycznie. Potter nie odpowiedział, powodując tym samym, że jego towarzysz jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał. Czarny Pan wydał z siebie rozdrażniony dźwięk.

— Okej. Zrób to. — Jak na alarm, różdżka Toma została przyciśnięta do jego gardła. Minimalnie przechylił głowę, odsuwając się od jej gładkiej powierzchni. Jak? Głupi, nieprzewidywalny, szybko poruszający się wąż. Mimowolnie, przesunął się na krześle. No tak, tyko dlatego, że Tom nie był przerażający – cóż, przynajmniej dla niego –  nie znaczyło to od razu, że czuł się w tej pozycji komfortowo. Nienawidził Skrzydła Szpitalnego i, szczerze mówiąc, wolał go unikać.

— Co zrobiłem? — zapytał ostrożnie. Dlaczego to zawsze był on? Jego blizna paliła boleśnie.

— Gryffindor mogłem tolerować — Salazar jeden wie jak wielki kompleks bohatera posiadasz i jak bardzo on wystarcza, by zostać tam przydzielonym. Szlamę i zdrajcę krwi, znów, tolerowałem. Ale _to_? Proszę, powiedz mi już teraz, jeśli marnuję swój czas.

— To będzie zależeć od tego, co starasz się osiągnąć.

— _Harry._

— _Tom_ — papugował. Wyraz twarzy Toma był taki jak zawsze. Gdyby nie cisowa różdżka wbijająca mu się w gardło, mógłby się roześmiać. Co się dzieje? Nie był świadomy tego, że zrobił coś… umyślnie… drażniącego starszego Ślizgona. W każdym razie nic ponad to, co zwykli mówić sobie podczas rozmów.

— Nie jestem tutaj, aby towarzyszyć Złotemu Chłopcu Dumbledore’a ani bohaterowi Jasnej Strony. Do tego wszystko, co o tobie wiem zostało zmyślone, a mając na uwadze fakt, że jestem z tobą związany, wątpię, żebym się co do ciebie mylił. Co oznacza… że coś jest nie tak.

— Myślisz, że coś jest nie tak, więc przykładasz mi różdżkę do gardła? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Potter.

— Nie, ta różdżka znajduje się tam dlatego, że jesteś oślizgłym, mającym szczęście głupcem, który ma zły zwyczaj wychodzenia cało z każdej sytuacji i unikania pytań.

— Zadaj je.

— Harry!

— Słuchaj, to nie twoja sprawa.

— Kiedy tak rozmyślasz, powodujesz u mnie migrenę.

— W takim razie teraz już wiesz, jak się czuję… możesz usunąć tę różdżkę?

— Jasne… kiedy tylko powiesz mi, czym się tak zadręczasz.

— Od kiedy cię to obchodzi?

— Od kiedy musiałem oglądać twój pogrzeb. Nawiasem mówiąc, przybył na niego Minister.

— Ałć.

— Hmm… Mów.

— Nie.

— _Legilimens._

Głupi Czarni Panowie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.No.Ou**.

**Rozdział piąty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się, lśniące szmaragdy przepełnione były bólem. Cóż, sam był sobie winien za tak cholernie wymijające odpowiedzi. Było tam tak wiele bezczelności, że z trudem był w stanie ją wytrzymać. Dziewczyna. Czerwonowłosa. Krzyczała. Tuzin obrazów przeleciało mu przez głowę. Dziewczyna Weasleyów. Ginny? Czy tak się nazywała? Wzmocnił uchwyt, świadom, że w każdej chwili może przekroczyć granice Harry’ego – prędzej czy później chłopak z pewnością straci siłę w nogach. Jego twarz zbladła, zwykle opalona skóra przybrała woskowaty kolor i poszarzała od mentalnego ataku. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, dał mu jasne ostrzeżenie. Harry wiedział na czym stoi.

Chwilę później połączenie ich umysłów zniknęło – poczerniało jak smoła. Pozwolił na to, obserwując ostrożnie twarz Pottera. To mogło być trochę za ostre. Harry miał w sobie coś kruchego, coś naiwnego, czemu przeczyły zarówno jego wspomnienia, jak i siła. Tak zwanemu Złotemu Chłopcu Gryffindoru daleko było do naiwności, wiedział o tym, ale to uczucie tam było. Nie był tylko pewny czy chce tą czystość chronić, czy zniszczyć tak, aby wszystko co z niej zostanie było hipnotyzującą ciemnością.

Z niemym westchnieniem pozwolił palcom wsunąć się z mocnego uścisku do dobrze znanych kruczoczarnych kłaków. Harry budził się. Irytujący dureń nigdy nie pozostawał długo nieprzytomny. Nawet nie umierał jak powinien. Zrobił to tak szybko... Nie umiał stawić czoła mieszance uczuć powodowanej przez to już nieco słabe wspomnienie. Wyglądało na to, że czasy się zmieniły i gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że to jego starszy odpowiednik był tego przyczyną. Nie czuł się winny. Przewracając oczami na nieprzytomny stan Pottera, przykucnął.

Blask rozchodzący się od ognia nadał pomieszczeniu niemal upiorny wygląd. Stało się spokojniejsze, łagodne.Ciemność Pokoju Wspólnego była szczególnie przyjemna po spędzeniu dnia w słonecznych, wyżej położonych salach, w których nie można się nawet było nigdy zrelaksować, bo wiecznie miał cię na oku sprzątacz-padlinożerca*, który tylko czekał aż pokażesz swoją słabość, tak jak sęp czeka na trupa. Podłoga stwarzała pozory zimnej, lodowatej i zachwycającej, ale kamienie były ciepłe. Kochał magię. Nie żeby miał jakieś pojęcie jak poradzić sobie z ocieplaniem podłogi. Och nie, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, od tego miał innych ludzi.

Niecierpliwie sprawdził stan Harry’ego. Kiedy się obudzi? Po co jednak była mu cierpliwość, jeśli miał moc mogącą to przyśpieszyć?

— _Enervate_.

Trzeba mu przyznać, Harry natychmiast stał się czujny – z klątwą gotową na ustach. Jego oczy zwęziły się i zabłyszczał w nich gniew. Tom uniósł brwi, niewzruszony.

— Ginny Weasley, hmm? – zapytał.

— Nie miałeś prawa tego zrobić. – Głos Harry’ego był napięty i wyraźnie kontrolowany. Jego furię powstrzymywały warstwy sprawiedliwości i prostolinijności.

Gdyby miał serce, może ta scena spowodowałaby, że nieco by mu pękło. Szkoda, że taki talent pozostawał w ukryciu. Widział chłopaka w nielicznych sytuacjach, w których musiał użyć mroczniejszej klątwy – i był to piękny widok. Jasna Strona wydawała się go niszczyć. Dumbledore, ten manipulujący głupiec, niszczył go. Był wężousty, na Salazara! Czy to samo w sobie nie było wystarczającym dowodem? To straszne, że tak bezwstydnie go wykorzystywano. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że to on miał do niego największe prawo – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry tak jak on był wężousty. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to właśnie z nim był połączony. Nie z Dumbledore’em. Nie ze szlamą – i żadnym z tych kretyńskich Weasleyów. Z nim. Czy to się w ogóle nie liczyło? Dodając do tego fakt, że – pomijając jego zupełny brak szacunku – Harry był niewątpliwie doskonałym towarzyszem… no dalej, odważy się do tego przyznać? _Przyjacielem_. Naprawdę mógł nawiązać z nim inteligentną konwersację. Cóż, zwykł nawiązywać z nim inteligentną konwersację. Ta pieprzona maska! Wyglądało na to, że w tych czasach Harry posiada jasne serce i to jedne z tych najgorszych. Zachowywał się jak pieprzony altruista, jego stopnie były przeciętne, krótko mówiąc zachowywał się jak wybawiciel Jasnej Strony. To nie był Harry. Każdy głupi mógł to stwierdzić.

— Miałem całkowite prawo – odpowiedział. Z rozbawieniem zauważył wściekłość, jaką wywołał u Harry’ego tym komentarzem. Obserwowanie go było intrygujące, chłopiec naprawdę był zagadką. Te emocje, które tak starannie ukrywał przed światem, niezaprzeczalnie były bardzo Gryfońskie – jednak sposób, w jaki je wyrażał, iście Ślizgonski. Obronna postawa, jadowity głos, syczący i mściwy – słodki i gorący jak czekoladowe fondue**. Ach, widział w tym chłopcu tak wiele z siebie samego. Wykorzystanie go było tylko kwestią czasu. Mógł nad tym wszystkim popracować. Jeżeli Jasna Strona wyprze się Harry’ego, gdzie indziej miałby on pójść, jak nie do Ciemności? Genialne, a tak proste. Oczywiście musiał też uważać, aby samemu się w to nie wplątać. Harry był bardzo lojalny, ale kiedy się choć raz jego lojalność straciło, nie istniała możliwość, aby ją odzyskać. Czasami nie mógł się zdecydować, czy byli niczym rozdzielone przy porodzie bliźniaki (Harry oczywiście byłby tym, który miał zostać oddzielony, pomysł bycia Potterem był odrażający), czy dwa przeciwne bieguny. Tak czy inaczej był fascynującym obiektem badań. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz tolerować jej brak szacunku, jej kłamstwa? – zapytał. Był szczerze ciekawy odpowiedzi, ale zaspokoiłaby go nawet zwyczajna pyskata odzywka.

\- Czego chcesz, Tom? – dopytywał się Harry.

Utrzymał w ryzach wszelkie zmiany na swojej twarzy, jedynie nieznacznie podnosząc kąciki ust.

\- Chcę wielu rzeczy – niektórych z nich jesteś świadom.

\- Nie udawaj skromnego. To do ciebie nie pasuje.

\- Zmuś mnie – wyzwał go, wiedząc, że Harry nigdy nie przyjmie jego oferty. Był zbyt ostrożny, zbyt doświadczony wpadaniem w tak kuszące pułapki. Nie, gra z Harrym wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Była subtelna, bawienie w nią wymagało dużej ilości finezji i o wiele więcej bezwzględności. Paradoksalnie – ale wszystko między nimi związane było z paradoksem, czyż nie? Mimo tego ogarnęło go mimowolnie lekkie rozczarowanie, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym podniósł swoją torbę i wyszedł.

Najlepsza rzecz w Harrym?

Żaden z nich nigdy nie musiał udawać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * prawdopodobnie chodzi o awersję Toma do woźnych. Filch wprawnie nie mógł (prawda?) żyć w czasach Riddle’a, ale z całą pewnością Hogwart i wtedy posiadał woźnego. Warto zauważyć, że przed panowaniem Dumbledore’a – jak często zaznaczał w książkach nasz charłak – dozwolona była kara cielesna: wieszanie na łańcuchach, chłosta… Z tego też powodu raczej podpadnięcie woźnemu nie było najlepszym pomysłem.  
> ** fondue – ponoć naprawdę przepyszne. Jest to roztopiona czekolada ze śmietaną. Zazwyczaj przyrządza się z dwóch różnych gatunków sera. Wychodzi z tego puszysty krem, w którym można „maczać” owoce i inne, różne słodkości.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.No.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział szósty**

Harry przygryzł wargę, przemierzając znajomy korytarz prowadzący do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Jego głowa pulsowała. Tom potrafił sprawić, że jego głowa bolała na wszystkie możliwe sposoby – dosłownie, w przenośni i metaforycznie. To było niesamowicie… dezorientujące. Był bardziej niebezpieczny, niż Voldemort kiedykolwiek był, zdecydowanie poważniejszym zagrożeniem. Był rozsądny, subtelny i genialny. A co w tym było najgorsze? Można było o tym zapomnieć. Potrafił sprawić, że zaczynało ci zależeć. Harry zamknął mocno oczy, szukając spokoju. Nieco drżąc, potykał się o schody prowadzące do Gryfońskich dormitoriów. Jego łóżka. Szkarłatnych zasłon, jego kufra, jego małego nieba. Z wyjątkiem łóżka, które nie było już dla niego wybawieniem. Nie ze snami. Koszmarami. Każdej nocy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wgramolił się pod kołdrę, ostro zaciągając wokół siebie zasłony. Światło zostało przytłumione, a ciemność stała się ukojeniem dla jego oczu i głowy. Kołdra była zimna. Z groźnym wyrazem twarzy uderzył głową w poduszki. Potem jego oczy się zamknęły.

Wstał jeszcze wcześniej niż poprzedniego ranka, naprawdę wcześnie. Musiało być około czwartej. Potter wiedział, że nie będzie już w stanie zasnąć. Z westchnieniem wciągnął na siebie jakieś ubrania, a następnie skierował do Pokoju Życzeń.

 

**~*~**

 

— Twoi przyjaciele cię szukają.

Harry podniósł głowę, słysząc znajomy głos Zeviego Prince’a. Jasnowłosy nastolatek zatrzymał się obok niego i po chwili tak jak on oparł o ścianę. Znajdowali się pod klasą Eliksirów, gdzie były one ponure i rzucały cień. Zima zawsze sprawiała, że lochy stawały się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne.

— Hmmm… — mruknął w odpowiedzi. Zevi uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Widzę, że jesteś jak zawsze wymowny.

— Zamknij się, Zev – warknął lekko, chociaż tak naprawdę nie do końca się tym przejmował. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

— Byliście dość blisko – zauważył Zevi.

— Jesteśmy – westchnął. – Albo byliśmy, nie jestem pewny na czym teraz stoimy.

— Tom zabije mnie za to, że ci to mówię, ale nie odpychaj ich – poradził mu Zevi z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Tom? – zapytał. – A co on ma z tym wspólnego?

Teraz Zevi wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego.

— Nie możesz być aż tak nieświadomy, Evans. Naprawdę myślisz, że mój Pa… Tom… zdolny jest podróżować w czasie dla pierwszego lepszego człowieka? – warknął. Harry podniósł głowę.

— Przypuszczam, że nie możesz tego rozwinąć? – zapytał. Zevi zawsze był jego sojusznikiem w tych ciągłych  potyczkach o władzę z Riddle'em, może i niechętnym, ale mimo wszystko sojusznikiem. Chociaż zawsze stawał po stronie Toma, jeśli Harry naprawdę w niego zwątpił. Wszyscy z nich to robili.

— Ha! I ryzykować gniew Toma? Chyba sobie żartujesz – odparł cierpko Zevi, potwierdzając jego myśli.

Rozmowa urwała się, kiedy więcej osób zaczęło schodzić się na lekcję z eliksirów – w tym Tom. Przyszły Czarny Pan spojrzał na nich oceniająco, ale niczego nie skomentował. Zevi ścisnął jego dłoń, po czym wstał i dołączył do reszty.

— Po prostu uważaj, dobra?

 

**~*~**

 

— Harry! – zawołał go ktoś za jego plecami. Wzdrygnął się w duchu, a następnie zebrał w sobie i odwrócił.

— Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje między tobą a Princem? – zapytał Tom, zatrzymując się przed nim. Przez chwilę udawał, że rozważa odpowiedź.

— Nie.

— W takim razie idę znaleźć Zeviego. – Tom spoglądał mu przez chwilę wyzywająco prosto w oczy. Harry podniósł tylko brew, nie wierząc mu… ale kiedy Tom wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, zaczął przeklinać swój kompleks bohatera. Wątpił, aby Zevi dobrze sobie radził z metodami, jakimi w czasie przesłuchań posługuje się Tom.

— Riddle – zawołał cicho. Tom odwrócił się. Wyglądał na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Potter ledwie powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Całkowicie świadomie podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się, kiedy spoglądał starszemu chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

— On mnie jedynie poinformował, że moi _przyjaciele_ mnie szukali. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na wyraz twarzy Toma, a następnie ponownie odszedł. Och, uwielbiał zawracać mu w głowie. To była świetna zabawa.

— Rani mnie twój brak zaufania w moją ofertę przyjaźni – krzyknął za nim Tom.

— Jakim cudem uda ci się to przeżyć? – zadrwił lekko, nie oglądając się za siebie.

— Zamknij się, Wybrańcu!

— Touché, Tomusiu, touché*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Touché – z języka francuskiego. Zwrot popularny głównie dzięki bajce „Tom i Jerry”, często pojawia się w filmach o muszkieterach. Ni mniej ni więcej, najbardziej ogólnikowo rzecz biorąc, oznacza ciętą ripostę. Celna, trafna odpowiedź pobijająca „przeciwnika” w rozmowie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.No.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **Od tej chwili wężomowa zapisywana będzie tekstem pogrubionym.**

**Rozdział siódmy**

Harry siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym. W jego oczach odbijało się ogarniające go znudzenie, a myślami wywędrował wiele mil dalej. Mimo szczęścia, które na początku poczuł widząc swoją ekipę z 1949, nie był pewien, czy ich powrót był czymś do końca dobrym. Najprościej mówiąc: nie ufał im.

Coraz rzadziej widywał Rona i Hermionę… byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, był w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy coś im przeszkadzało. Ślizgoni natomiast zaczęli tracić całą swoją odłożoną na ciężkie czasy cierpliwość. W jaki sposób mógł się z tego wyplątać?

Reszta domu, za wyjątkiem niektórych osób, zaczęła być do niego wrogo nastawiona. Od czasu podróży do przeszłości nie był w stanie się z nimi dogadać czy tolerować ich dziwactw tak łatwo, jak szło mu to wcześniej. Przyzwyczaił się do (względnej) prywatności Ślizgonów. A teraz każdy chciał kawałek niego. To była jak powtórka z pierwszego roku! Wszyscy cały czas się na niego gapili.

Czasami zastanawiał się, co do cholery myślał sobie Tom podróżując w czasie i przestrzeni… och, no dobrze, tylko czasie, przestrzeń po prostu brzmiała dobrze. Zevi miał rację – Tom nie pokonałby czasu dla pierwszego lepszego człowieka. Szczerze mówiąc, Tom robił jedynie rzeczy, które mogły przynieść mu jakąś korzyść. To sprawiało, że zaczynał zastanawiać się jaki jest jego nowy plan. Może… Może nadszedł czas, by „złota trójca” znów rozpoczęła swoje wnikliwe dochodzenia? Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ludzie tak na nich mówili…

Krok pierwszy: denerwować Toma tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe i ujawnić jego zamiary.

 

**~*~**

 

— Harry – Riddle zbliżył się do niego, opierając o stół Gryfonów. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się z powodu tego, jak szybka była jego reakcja. Ron wyglądał jedynie na lekko z siebie zadowolonego, ale szybko zmienił wyraz swojej twarzy, aby nie zepsuć ich planu. Och, kochał swoich przyjaciół.

— Tom – papugował go, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku i robiąc sobie kilka kolejnych tostów. Spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę. – Więc jak, przyjdziecie później na boisko? – zapytał z roztargnieniem.

— Naprawdę musisz pytać, stary? – odpowiedział z prostym uśmiechem Ron. Rudowłosy przesunął się, aby wziąć trochę więcej bekonu, przez co oberwał od Hermiony książką.

— Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz jeść? – zapytała. Harry uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową. Wymienili spojrzenia.

— Głupie pytanie, Miona, głupie pytanie.

— Harry. – Głos Toma stał się chłodniejszy. Potter wciąż jednak na niego nie patrzył.

— Cześć… Wiesz, że już drugi raz powiedziałeś moje imię? – Ron niemal zakrztusił się swoim sokiem z dyni, powodując, że przyszły Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego pogardliwie. Hermiona przesunęła się nerwowo, kiedy magia Toma zaczęła wrzeć.

— **Przestań mnie ignorować** _._

— Nie robię tego – odparł spokojnie. – Gdybym cię ignorował, nie odpowiadałbym ci, prawda? – Teraz już pół szkoły obserwowało ich konfrontację. Siedzący razem Abraxas i Draco zamarli w połowie rozmowy, a twarz Zeviego przybrała cierpiętniczy wyraz. Tak jak Snape’a. To było naprawdę przerażające podobieństwo. Ha! Obaj jedli Rice Kripsy i pokrojone banany. Oczy Dumbledore’a migotały w sposób, któremu daleko było do dobrego, a Teodor Nott wydawał się być podekscytowany tym, że będzie świadkiem jednej z ich „legendarnych” sprzeczek.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się, a plamki czerwieni pojawiły się na fiolecie. Wokół niego zebrała się aura irytacji.

Nagle aura znikła, zastąpiona wyjątkowo pięknym uśmiechem.

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że ta taktyka będzie działać? Dwa razy nie nabiorę się na tą samą sztuczkę.

Cholera. Doszedł do tego. No cóż.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Voldemort nabiera się na nią za każdym razem… to niezwykle zabawne.

— Lord Voldemort – poprawił spokojnie Tom. Najwyraźniej nie był w stanie zerwać z nałogiem korygowania go.

— Ano. On. Wężowa twarz, czerwone oczy? Mające manie wielkości twoje szalone przyszłe ja?

— A ty zastanawiasz się, dlaczego większość Ciemnej Strony chce cię zabić. – Potter doskonale wiedział, co Riddle chciał zrobić i przeklął w duchu. _Żadnego przekomarzania! Zachowaj się całkowicie formalnie._ Ale to było tak kuszące…

— Naprawę wierzysz, że ta taktyka będzie działać? Dwa razy nie nabiorę się na tą samą sztuczkę.

— Nie? – Tom uśmiechnął się. – To zabawne, ponieważ wciąż nabierasz się na ten cały kompleks bohatera, za _każdym_ razem ratując będących przynętą ludzi.

O cholera.

— Nie mam kompleksu bohatera. – Tom szyderczo pogłaskał jego głowę.

— Och, oczywiście, że nie masz, Potter, oczywiście. – A następnie odszedł. Harry wymienił grymas z Ronem i Hermioną.

Cóż, wszystko odwróciło się przeciwko niemu.

 

**~*~**

 

Usiadł w tylnej części sali do Obrony, znudzony byciem sam na sam ze swoim umysłem i patrzeniem obojętnie na błyszczące strony napisanej przez Slinkharda… nie, tego nie można nazwać nawet książką o Obronie. Była bezużyteczna. Westchnął, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na – różowy! – sufit. Salazarze, Umbridge przyprawiała go o mdłości.

— Panie Potter – zaświergotała natychmiast. Przeniósł wzrok z sufitu na o wiele mniej interesującą postać. Kobieta przeszła prędko przez całą klasę, odkładając swoją ohydnie różową torebkę na swój obrzydliwie różowy płaszcz. – Czy istnieje jakiś problem? – Jej głos był straszny, przepełniony słodyczą.

— Czy tu nie ma naprawdę nic o nauce zaklęć obronnych? – zapytał chłodno. Zauważył zmieszanie w jej oczach.

— Korzystaniu z nich, masz na myśli? Nie widzę powodów, dla których musiałbyś używać zaklęć w mojej klasie.

— Może jednym z nich jest fakt, że ważnym punktem magicznej edukacji jest nauka? – podkreślił.

— Harry! – jęknęła Hermiona, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Patrzył ropusze prosto w twarz.

— Będziesz uczył się w wolny od ryzyka sposób, uważany przez Ministerstwo za lepszy, panie Potter – chyba że uważasz, że znasz się na tym lepiej od Ministerstwa?

— Pięciolatek – powiedział powoli – znałby się na tym lepiej niż Ministerstwo.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas, a głos stał się bardzo piskliwy.

— SZLABAN!

— Za zadawanie pytań? – Wiedział, że igra z ogniem. Ale ta cała mieszkanka podróż w czasie/Voldemort/niekompetentny nauczyciel kosztowała go zbyt wiele nerwów. Pomysł przewietrzenia się stał się nagle wyjątkowo ciekawy.

— Za nieposłuszeństwo Ministerstwu – szepnęła, spokojniejsza.

— Ministerstwo jest bandą głupców. – To Tom. Łał.

— Zatrzymanie także dla ciebie, panie Riddle – zaświergotała. Wszyscy śmierciożercy ruszyli się, aby wstać, ale zatrzymało ich ostre spojrzenie Toma.

— Mogę w tej sprawie zadzwonić do swojego prawnika?

— Mugole nie powinni być dopuszczeni do naszego świata, mój drogi. – O bogowie. Trzeci policzek. Miała przechlapane.

— A co z charłakami? – zaszydził Tom. – Ponieważ w takim przypadku nie wydaje się pani zdolna do tego, by nas uczyć.

Do diabła…

Ołówek Umbridge złamał się w jej dłoniach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** , a także **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział ósmy**

Wiedźma.

Krew spływała po jego nadgarstku: _Będę okazywać szacunek swoim przełożonym._ Jak w ogóle Ministerstwo mogło ją zatrudnić…Ból przeszył jego rękę.

— Jakiś problem, panie Potter? – zaświergotał ten chory, cukrowy głos.

— To nielegalne – warknął. Pochyliła się nad biurkiem, na którym należące do niej przedmioty ułożone były w obsesyjnie pedantyczny sposób. Koty syknęły ze ścian. Całe pomieszczenie było różowe; obrzydliwe i różowe. Tak jak ona. Miał ochotę rozszarpać coś gołymi rękami. Nauczycielka tylko uśmiechała się słodko.

— A komu o tym powiesz? Swoim rodzicom? – Ałć. Jego krew pulsowała, zamrożona w żyłach z czystej nienawiści. Najgorsze było to, że miała rację. Komu mógłby powiedzieć? Był sierotą i cholernym Wybrańcem… nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości. Ślizgoni doskonale go tego nauczyli. Nie. To był jego problem. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się. Głupia ropucha.

— A co z Tomem? – Odważył się zapytać. Jej oczy błysnęły, raczej szaleńczo.

— Pan Riddle sprząta drugie piętro. Bez użycia magii. – Ach. Całe drugie piętro? To barbarzyńskie. Chociaż, znowu, krwawe pióro też takie było. Spojrzał w dół na swoje nadgarstki, ściskając pióro mocniej między palcami.

— Ile linijek? – warknął ostro. Miał wrażenie, że uśmiech zaraz rozsadzi jej twarz.

— Tak długo, aż ta wiadomość… wsiąknie. – Zabawne. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe, jej umiejętności komiczne były jeszcze gorsze niż nauczycielskie. Chociaż nieźle ze sobą konkurowały. Kontynuował pisanie, nie pozwalając sobie choćby nawet na drgnięcie. Nie mógł dać tej suce satysfakcji. Jej krótkie, przysadziste i okrągłe palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu. Jej oddech pachniał słodko i obrzydliwie. – Robię to, bo mi na tobie zależy. Bardzo. Wiesz, że zasłużyłeś na karę.

Zależy. Jasne.

Cóż, tak długo, jak nikt się o tym nie dowie.

— Wyślę cię do piekła – obiecał sympatycznym tonem. Zamrugała.

— Szlaban za grożenie nauczycielowi.

— Już na niego czekam.

Był zadowolony widząc, że jej dobry nastrój zdecydowanie się pogorszył.

Całkowicie na to zasłużyła.

Demon w różu.

 

**~*~**

 

— Co ta zdzira kazała ci robić? – zapytał współczująco Ron. W delikatnej poświacie ognia jego rude włosy jarzyły się Gryfońską czerwienią. Zajmowali najlepsze miejsca przy kominku. Harry wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność, ignorując ostry krzyk Hermiony:

— Ronald!

— Po prostu pisałem – powiedział, nawet nie kłamiąc.

— Och. Cóż, to nie tak źle – stwierdziła Hermiona, zerkając na niego. Jej ciepłe, czekoladowo-brązowe oczy złagodniały ze zmartwienia, wymazując wszelką irytację z jej – może nieznacznie – protekcjonalnego tonu.

— Szkoda, że nie było gorzej – wymamrotał ktoś. Magia Harry’ego zawrzała niebezpiecznie. Wstał, trzymając mocno różdżkę w jednej z dłoni. Odwrócił się na pięcie, od razu wiedząc, kto był autorem tych słów.

— Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, McLaggen? – warknął.

Pokój Wspólny zamilkł, a powietrze napięło się w oczekiwaniu. W dziwnie pokręcony sposób przypominało mu to Ślizgonów. Tyle że wśród Gryfonów był to efekt brutalnej żądzy fizycznej walki, a wśród węży gorliwego, żądnego krwi skupienia padlinożerców, czekających na pożarcie na pokonanego. Fizyczność a polityczność. Nigdy nie myślał, że to powie, ale oba domy miały swoje wady i zalety. Było coś ekscytującego, skomplikowanego i stawiającego wyzwanie w potyczkach politycznych, a czego brakowało w walce – w polityce chodziło o to, by być sprytnym i zawsze być krok przed swoimi przeciwnikami. U Gryfonów najważniejsze było to, kto znał najlepsze klątwy albo uderzenia. Mimo tego, Gryfoni byli wspaniali. Nigdy nie nazywali go niczym innym prócz lwa w skórze węża albo węża z lwią grzywą.

— Nie…

— Tak myślałem.

Zaczarował dłoń wężoustym _glamour_.

 

**~*~**

 

Westchnął, będąc w okropnym nastroju i wyżywając się – ponownie – w Pokoju Życzeń. To było samolubne z jego strony, ale naprawdę nie chciał, aby Ron i Hermiona wiedzieli o tym pomieszczeniu. Było to jedyne miejsce w całym zamku, w którym mógł potrenować i znaleźć trochę spokoju. Tylko Tom mógł go tu znaleźć – ale, szczerze mówiąc, to ze względu ich więź Tom mógłby go namierzyć pewnie wszędzie, więc on się nie liczył.

Pokonując i zaczarowując kilku wyimaginowanych przeciwników w pojedynku, padł. Z niesamowitą ulgą porzucił ograniczenia, jakie nakładał na niego status Złotego Chłopca. Dopóki nie poczuł, jak to jest być Ślizgonenem, mieć anonimowość (no cóż… do pewnego stopnia) i wolność, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak naprawdę męczące jest utrzymywanie tej maski. Tak, to prawda: nie starał się być zawsze najlepszym na lekcjach, pozwalał pokonać się Hermionie i właściwie działał dokładnie tak, jak altruistyczny Gryfon – nie poniżając się jedynie w Quidditchu. Każdy spodziewał się, że Wybraniec będzie niezwykle błyskotliwy, więc gdyby z kimś o to konkurował, czułby prawdopodobnie jedynie zbędną presję. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie chciał, by Ron czuł, że do nich nie pasuje, a Hermiona miała wrażenie, że okrada ją z osiągnięć, które zdobyła dzięki nauce. Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ron miał już siedmioro rodzeństwa z którym mógł konkurować, nie potrzebował dodatkowo geniuszu Harry’ego.

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że Tom wszedł — ta aura była nie do podrobienia. Nigdy o tym nie mówili, ale zawsze kończyli spotykając się w tym pokoju… mniej więcej w tym czasie. Naprawdę nie był zaskoczony.

— Jak szlaban?

— Świetna zabawa – odpowiedział sarkastycznie, niszcząc ostatnie golemy. Odwrócił się, aby stawić czoło dziedzicowi Slytherina. – A twój? Drugie piętro lśni czystością?

— Nie będę nawet pytać skąd zawsze wiesz o wszystkim, co nie jest twoją sprawą – odwarknął Tom.

— To prawdopodobnie najlepsze, co możesz w tym przypadku zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się. Tom potrząsnął głową, jakimś cudem nie poruszając przy tym nawet jednym włosem na swojej głowie.

— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwalają jej uczyć… Trzmiel*, Ministerstwo, czego innego można po nich oczekiwać?

— Dumbledore jest w porządku. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – To manipulacyjny drań, ale ma dobre intencje. – Tom rzucił mu spojrzenie.

— Mam zamiar zapomnieć, że to powiedziałeś.

— Jasne, jasne, masz niezwykle dobrą pamięć, najdroższy Tomusiu… — Riddle syknął na tą pieszczotę – …nigdy nie zapominasz i nigdy nie wybaczasz.

— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem bardzo wyrozumiałym człowiekiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego kilka sekund, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— No dobrze, przyznaję, jestem wyrozumiałym człowiekiem, jeśli jest mi to na rękę – poprawił się.

— Lepiej.

— Harry?

— Hmm? – odpowiedział.

— Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie „najdroższym Tomusiem”, wyrwę ci język i wsadzę ci go do gardła.

Zaczęli się pojedynkować.

W połowie rzucania potoku zaklęć, których Harry ledwo co uniknął, Riddle zatrzymał się.

— Już zmęczony? – drażnił się. Spojrzenie Ślizgona było niebezpieczne i przebiegłe.

— Używasz drugiej ręki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

— Co? – Harry udawał, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi Riddle.

Wyraz twarzy Toma jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że się na to nie nabrał.

— Używasz drugiej ręki… co się stało? – dopytywał się. Potter cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy jego towarzysz podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem, wyciągając rękę koloru kości słoniowej. – Pokaż mi ją.

Harry schował obronnie swoją dłoń.

— Uczę się oburęczności… pomyślałem, że może się to przydać w czasie pojedynków – skłamał, upewniając się, że jego ton był lekko oburzony i ostry. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Przyda ci się, ale w takim razie na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko, bym obejrzał twoją dłoń?

Cholera. Miał go.

— Dlaczego miałbym mieć? – Modlił się w duchu, aby glamour wytrzymało. Wyciągnął lewą rękę, tą, której używał. Tom pochylił na bok głowę. Jego oczy błyszczały z zaciekawieniem i… czymś jeszcze.

— Drugą rękę, Wybrańcu – stwierdził. Zanim Harry zdołałby ukryć ją za plecami, palce Toma wystrzeliły w jego kierunku i owinęły się wokół prawego nadgarstka, podnosząc go. Czuł, że jego magia szumi pod wpływem magii młodego Czarnego Pana.

— **Nie zapominaj kto nauczył cię wężomagii, Harry** – syknął karcąco Tom.

Złoty Chłopiec czuł, jak magia ucieka z jego skóry, odsłaniając blizny ze szlabanu. Cisza.

— Umbridge? – zapytał Tom, z pozoru spokojnie. Harry niemal zadrżał, słysząc cichą, śmiertelną groźbę w głosie Ślizgona. W tym momencie dość wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć jak ten nastolatek mógł stać się Czarnym Panem. Jego fioletowe oczy stwardniały, zamarzając w okrutnym zrozumieniu.

— Szlaban. Spójrz, to…

— …jeśli powiesz, że to nic takiego, chyba cię uderzę.

— Tylko chyba? – Ucichł pod wpływem spojrzenia Toma.

— Może iść za to do Azkabanu, krwawe pióra są nielegalne – kontynuował cicho Tom. W jego głosie brzmiała zabójcza satysfakcja. Taa. Umbridge miała przechlapane. Nigdy nie powinna zadzierać z Tomem. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekaw dlaczego **nie zadałeś sobie trudu, aby mi o tym powiedzieć?**

— To nie twój interes.

— Mam zamiar ją zabić – powiedział to tak miłym, konwersacyjnym tonem, że przez chwilę Harry był przekonany, że źle usłyszał. A potem przypomniał sobie z kim dokładnie rozmawia.

— Mogę walczyć w swoich własnych bitwach – powiedział mocno. Tom uniósł brwi.

— W to nie wątpię, nie sądzę jednak, abyś planował to zrobić.

— Cóż, wszyscy wiemy, że myślenie jest dla ciebie bolesnym procesem, więc wybacz, ale nie za bardzo interesuje mnie to, co sobie o tym myślisz – warknął. To była czysto obronna riposta. Tom był geniuszem, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Mógł spojrzeć na ścianę i kilka sekund później powiedzieć ci z ilu cegieł została zbudowana. Uchwyt Toma na jego nadgarstku nieco się wzmocnił. Dziedzic Slytherina nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej go teraz ignorując. To było trochę irytujące. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zawsze wkurzało go, gdy Riddle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Dzięki Salazarowi, działało to w obie strony — Tom także nienawidził być przez niego ignorowany.

— Będę okazywać szacunek swoim przełożonym – przeczytał Tom. Harry niemal mógł zobaczyć korbki przewracające się w jego głowie. Naprawdę przerażające było to, jak szybko pracował jego umysł. Bez wątpienia był o wiele niebezpieczniejszym wrogiem niż jego przyszły odpowiednik. Miał zdrowe zmysły… no cóż, do pewnego stopnia. – Dlaczego tego nie uleczyłeś?

Chwila ciszy.

— Głupie pytanie – odpowiedział ponuro sam sobie Tom. – Mały Złoty Chłopiec wciąż gra niezwykle niewinnego, co?

Co mógł na to powiedzieć?

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to właśnie nie jest moje prawdziwe ja, a wszystko, co robiłem jako Ślizgon nie miało na celu umożliwienia mi dostania się do twojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu?

Tom spojrzał na niego, protekcjonalnie, ale z rozbawieniem.

— Po pierwsze: właśnie to zasugerowałeś, po drugie: kiedy się spotkaliśmy, wszystkimi swoimi pieprzonymi siłami starałeś się mnie unikać.

— Taak, cóż… — zamilkł, nie potrafiąc wymyśleć na to żadnej riposty. Na twarzy Toma znów pojawił się uśmieszek. Chwilę później chłopak szybko wyciągnął swoją różdżkę: w jednej chwili była w jego kieszeni, a w następnej tkwiła w jego ręce.

— Hej! – Odruchowo znów szarpnął swoim nadgarstkiem. Nie na wiele się to jednak zdawało, kiedy to Riddle był osobą, która go trzymała.

— **Spokojnie** – syknął Tom, przez chwilę uspokajając jego rękę, napotykając jego wzrok. – Chcę ją tylko uzdrowić. Irytuje mnie.

Tylko Tom mógł wymyśleć taką wymówkę, kiedy robił jakiś dobry uczynek.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy Riddle szedł przed nim z tą swoją mroczną i pulsującą aurą. Naprawdę było mu szkoda Umbridge, a przecież nawet jej nie lubił. O nie, brzydził się nią. Co tylko ukazywało jak bardzo źle ta kobieta skończy, kiedy Tom się nią zajmie.

— Nie będziesz się do niej zbliżał, słyszysz mnie? – rozkazał chłodno Tom.

— Słucham? – zapytał, udając zdziwionego. Starszy Ślizgon wysłał mu okropne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Mruczał pod nosem – groźby, klątwy i najbardziej bolesne sposoby na to, aby kogoś zabić. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Dla Umbridge, znaczy się. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, nie mógł się doczekać aż Tom rozerwie ją na kawałki.

Kiedy szli, ludzie uchodzili im z drogi. Coś, o czym dawno już zapomniał. Oczy Abraxasa poszerzyły się.

— Co się dzieje? – zapytał nieśmiało Zevi. Cygnus miał do tego inne podejście.

— Co zrobiłeś, Potter? – syknął, może troszeczkę zbyt radośnie. Dołączyli do pochodu. O Salazarze. Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Harry skulił się nieznacznie, ale Tom dosłownie ciągnął go za sobą, więc nie za bardzo mógł coś zrobić.

— Co sprawia, że myślisz, że coś zrobiłem? – zapytał, nieco podirytowany jego założeniem.

— Harry – powiedział wolno Alphard. – Temperament Toma szaleje. A, o ile wiem, gdy dzieje się coś, co powoduje jego wyraźną wściekłość, ty zawsze jesteś jakoś z tym związany.

Może i miał rację.

Wtargnęli do Wielkiej Sali.

Game over, suko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu** , którym z całego serca za to dziękuję. :)

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

**_Część pierwsza_ **

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Wtargnął do Wielkiej Sali nie zważając na to, że wszyscy skierowali się na nich swój wzrok.

Umbridge za to zapłaci. Szkoda, że w porywie swojego gniewu pozbył się dowodu… Po prostu nie był w stanie znieść jakiegokolwiek znaku tej kobiety na Harrym. Do diabła, jeśli Harry nie nosił jego znaku, to nie będzie nosił znaku nikogo innego. Ale nawet mimo tego, że nie posiadał żadnego fizycznego dowodu, zadanie, jakie sobie postawił, było diabelnie proste.

Czuł jak Harry cofa się nieznacznie, podświadomie starając pozostać w jego cieniu. Jego uchwyt wzmocnił się, kiedy kierował się ku wiedźmie.

— Jakieś ostatnie słowa, ropucho? – syknął chłodno. Czuł zadowolenie widząc, że jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się w przerażeniu.

— Ja… Co to ma znaczyć? – wypluła. – Jestem starszym podsekretarzem Ministra, nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić!

— Och? – warknął lodowato. – Cóż, ja jestem Lordem Voldemortem, więc masz rację – nie jesteś w ogóle warta tego, bym z tobą rozmawiał. Ale, niestety, czasami trzeba się poświęcić.

Jej twarz zbladła całkowicie.

— Ale… jak, nie możesz! – Twarz ropuchy przybrała wdzięczny wyraz, gdy zaczęła się krygować. – O co chodzi, mój Panie?

Dumbledore wstał.

— Tom… — zaczął.

Jego oczy rozbłysły krwawą czerwienią. Poczuł jak Harry drgnął nieznacznie z bólu, kiedy otworzyło się między nimi połączenie.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z nielegalności krwawego pióra, suko? – zapytał cicho, skutecznie zatrzymując działania dyrektora. Pomarszczone, niebieskie oczy zamrugały.

— Harry, mój chłopcze? – zapytał Dumbledore, a jego twarz zaczęła przypominać pomarszczoną kreaturę. – Czy to naprawdę konieczne? Dlaczego nie usiądziecie? – Zły ruch. Tom dosłownie czuł, jak maski Harry’ego opadają, słysząc ten nieznacznie protekcjonalny ton.

— Tak, to konieczne – syknął Potter. Magia uniosła się – magia Harry’ego – ciemniejąc, aby dopasować się do jego własnej. Irytowanie jednego z nich było jak igranie ze śmiercią. Irytowanie obu – podpisaniem paktu z diabłem. – Na pewno jako dyrektora i Najwyższego Niezależnego* powinno to pana obchodzić, co? – drwina trafiała w sedno. Dumbledore, lekko zdziwiony, zrobił krok do tyłu. Uśmiechnęli się.

— Ja… – Umbridge jąkała się, zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znalazła. Uśmiechnęła się cukierkowo i to na niego skierowała ten słodki uśmiech. Jej łapczywe oczy przesuwały się przerażająco po ręce i plecach Harry’ego.

Ostra cisza. Niemal namacalnie czuć było, jak zdenerwowani uczniowie czekają na rozwój wydarzeń. Profesorka zebrała się w sobie.

— Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, to dlaczego obchodzi cię szlaban Pottera? Jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie wiedziałeś?

— Uważaj – powiedział Harry cicho, jadowicie – albo inaczej okaże się, że dołek, który sobie kopiesz, stanie się grobem.

— Powinieneś pójść do Azkabanu! – Teraz wiedźma już wstała, cofając się od nich.

Niemal się roześmiał. Poczuł mściwą satysfakcję.

— Odpowiadając na twoje ostatnie zadane jako nauczycielka pytania – powiedział, obserwując jej bladość. – Tak, doskonale wiem, kim jest Harry i czy powinno mnie to obchodzić? Powinnaś zwrócić uwagę na nasze dawne relacje. Zawsze mówiłem, że jedynym powodem, dla którego skończyłaś w Slytherinie jest twoja ambicja.

— Zbyt głupia na Krukonkę, za leniwa na Puchonkę i za bardzo tchórzliwa, by trafić do Gryffindoru – wyliczał Harry z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Teraz Umbridge wyglądała już na bardzo, bardzo zdenerwowaną. Lubił to. Wszystko szło jak powinno… teraz już tylko Harry musiał jeszcze wybrać odpowiednią stronę – jego.

Widział zrozumienie pojawiające się na jej twarzy. Życie Harry’ego należało do niego i tylko do niego. Nikt inny nie miał prawa go tknąć. Nigdy.

— To wszystko było strasznym nieporozumieniem – próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

Harry, podobnie jak on, podniósł różdżkę.

— Czy wiesz, że według twojego kochanego Ministerstwa bycie śmierciożercą jest przestępstwem i podlega karze spędzenia reszty życia w Azkabanie? – zapytał miłym głosem Harry. Riddle natychmiast załapał o co mu chodzi. To było genialne. Powinna wiedzieć, że lepiej nie grozić Potterowi Azkabanem.

Powoli, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, wypowiedział w myśli zaklęcie. _Morsmorde_.

Niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

— _Diffindo_ – powiedział Harry głośno, by wszyscy w sali go usłyszeli.

Różowy rękaw wiedźmy rozerwał się, odsłaniając Mroczny Znak.

Oczy Umbridge rozszerzyły się.

— To… nie możecie tego zrobić!

— Ja, Harrison James Potter (Evans) Peverell Gryffindor, Lord i dziedzic rodu Gryffindora**, zwalniam cię ze stanowiska nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i przekazuję w ręce aurorów jako śmierciożercę i mojego osobistego wroga – powiedział formalnie Harry.

Dodał swoje trzy słowa, a jego oczy pociemniały – wzywając Dumbledore do zainterweniowania.

— Ja, Tomas Marvolo Riddle (Gaunt) Peverell Slytherin, prawdziwy Lord i dziedzic rodu Slytherina**, popieram to. Niech tak się stanie.

Błysnęło światło, czerń i biel wypełniły pokój zabierając ze sobą wiedźmę.

Zemsta była słodka.

W sali zapadła pełna zdziwienia cisza.

— To przerażające, że Biały Lord pozwolił nauczać śmierciożercy. Powinieneś się wstydzić, dyrektorze.

Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie ostrzeżenia. Tak łatwo mógł zaskarżyć Dumbledore’a o zaniedbanie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Po prostu musiałeś mieć ostatnie słowo, prawda?

— Ależ oczywiście.

Sekundę później przybyli przedstawiciele Ministerstwa.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

 

**~*~**

 

**_Część druga_ **

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

— Co się tutaj dzieje? – zażądał odpowiedzi Scrimgeour.

Harry przechylił na bok głowę. O kurcze, pamiętał tego faceta z włosami przypominającymi grzywę lwa z czasów, w których był nastolatkiem. Żaden auror nie mógł cię nastraszyć, jeśli widziałeś go jako pijanego piętnastolatka. Ach, dobre czasy. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nim oraz Tomie. Jego usta zacisnęły się, a krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

— Co zrobiliście z panią Umbridge? – zapytał natychmiast Scrimgeour. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien czuć się urażony tym, że wszyscy automatycznie zawsze go o wszystko obwiniają.

— Rufus – wargi Toma drgnęły. – Zostaliśmy aurorem?

— Panie Riddle, czy możemy przeprowadzić to oficjalnie? – Mimo tego wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Błogosławić pracowników Ministerstwa.

Tom wzruszył lekko ramionami, z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy.

— Ależ oczywiście. – Jego fioletowe oczy stwardniały. – Pani Umbridge jest śmierciożercą.

Niemal roześmiał się na mieszankę absolutnego obrzydzenia, przerażenia i obrazu biednego małego sieroty, jaką udało się stworzyć Tomowi, jednocześnie zdobywając szacunek.

— Nie widziałeś Mrocznego Znaku? – Harry niewinnie zamrugał oczami. Rufus zawahał się, zerkając na swoich ludzi. Był wyraźnie rozdarty między wykonywaniem swojej pracy, a nie ufaniem im.

— Cóż, tak, ale…

— Ale co? Czy to nie jest dla ciebie wystarczający dowód? Syriusz Black nie miał nawet procesu, a on naprawdę był niewinny. – Widział, jak Scrimgeour krzywi się. Oczy Toma przez chwilę spoglądały na niego z widocznym rozbawieniem.

— Cóż… — zaczął Rufus, któremu bez wątpienia nie podobało się to, że przerwał mu nastolatek.

— Jesteś TOMEM RIDDLE’EM! – wtrącono się mu głośno w zdanie. Harry niemal parsknął, kiedy kolejne wejście w słowo sprawiło, że na twarzy aurora pojawił się wyraźny gniew.

— A ty jesteś? – spokojna odpowiedź Toma wydawała się jeszcze bardziej irytować Scrimgeoura.

— Dawlish, ja… łał, to zaszczyt. Jestem wielkim fanem tego, co zrobiłeś...

To musiał być żart. Miał na myśli Voldemorta, ach, nie mógł mieć… nie mógł, prawda?

Wydawało się, że myśli Toma poszły tym samym torem, a przynajmniej tak sugerowała niewielka linia na jego czole. To było niemal niezwykłe, jak dobrze się znali. I jak słabo.

— Co zrobiłem? – powtórzył Tom, wysyłając aurorowi intensywne, oceniające spojrzenie.

— Złapałeś dziedzica Slytherina podczas ataków potwora.

Och. A przez chwilę już się martwił. Tom wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego.

Och, Harry niemal się roześmiał, to się jeszcze dla Toma nie wydarzyło; chociaż wiedział on, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Riddle wysłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, ostrzegając, że kiedy tylko opuści ich Ministerstwo, będzie się z tego tłumaczył. W odpowiedzi Harry tylko niewinnie się uśmiechnął.

— Ach, to. To nic takiego – oznajmił chłodno Tom, uśmiechając się uroczo. – To był po prostu mój obowiązek.

Kłamca.

Dawlish uśmiechnął się głupio, wierząc w każde słowo przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Ironia w swojej najlepszej postaci. Jakim cudem udało mu się zostać aurorem… chociaż znów, to przecież Ministerstwo. Prawie wszyscy byli w nim niekompetentni, więc ten głupek pasował tam idealnie.

— Co macie zamiar zrobić z Umbridge? – zapytał Harry, robiąc niewielki krok do przodu. Skulił się wewnętrznie, kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Szczęka Dawlisha opadła.

— Czekaj, jesteś Harrym Potterem!

— Tak – odparł cierpliwie. – Cześć.

— Jakie to ma znaczenie? – wybuchł Scrimgeour. Teraz już Dawlish wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

— Nie rozumiesz! – odpowiedział.

— Dlaczego więc nie wyjaśnisz? – zapytał powolny, dostojny głos. Potter obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na ciemnoskórego, łysego mężczyznę. Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Aurora. Członka Zakonu – w czasie lata spotkali się na Grimmauld. Harry’emu nie brakowało chorego zrządzenia losu, kiedy po ucieczce z czasów Toma wylądował w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Ironia. Chora ironia.

— Cóż – zaczął Dawlish, wskazując na Pottera i Toma jak dziecko, któremu powiedziano, że Boże Narodzenie odbędzie się miesiąc wcześniej. – Jeśli on jest Tomem Riddle’em, to on musi być Harrisonem Evansem! Co oznacza, że Harry Potter jest Harrisonem Evansem!

Harry klaskał powoli.

— Geniusz! – oznajmił sarkastycznie.

— Wiem, nie? — Najwyraźniej Dawlish nie wyczuł sarkazmu.

— Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Scrimgeour. Dawlish uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— Wybawiciel Jasnej Strony jest także legendą Ciemnej Strony. Teraz na pewno wygramy. Łatwo może zabić Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Harry zamarł, zaciskając pięści i starając się zapanować nad swoją magią. Oczy Toma błysnęły purpurą, po czym pociemniały.

— Och? – rzekł chłodno, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że wraz z Tomem ponownie byli całkowicie jednomyślni.

— O bogowie – wymamrotał inny auror, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

— Dawlish, kochanie? – powiedziała słodko aurorka.

— Smith? – odpowiedział błyskotliwie wzywany.

— Zamknij się. Pamiętam historie o Ślizgońskim Duecie tak samo dobrze jak ty.

Patrzył na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. Dumbledore podniósł się, udając dobrego dziadka.

— Ślizgońskim Duecie? – powtórzył.

— Jasne, wszyscy ich tak nazywali. Było tego więcej, według mojego dziadka.

— Na przykład? – zapytał ciekawie Alphard, szczerząc się do nich.

— Razem czy osobno?

— Oba — zdecydował Abraxas. Dawlish wydawał się nie zauważać drapieżnych uśmieszków na twarzach Ślizgonów – ale wszyscy inni z pewnością tak.

— Dajesz – zachęcił Scrimgeour, ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt – _nikt_ – kto znał obu albo jednego z nich nie angażował się w ich walki.

— Cóż, um… Riddle jest jak Książę Slytherinu… – Tom uśmiechnął się na to. — …Evans jest Gryffinem, Wężowym Lwem albo Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać-Jeśli-Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać-Słyszy. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, skąd się wzięło to ostatnie…

Harry wymienił z Tomem spojrzenie. Obaj wiedzieli, skąd się ono wzięło.

— Gdybyś natomiast porozmawiał z Lwami, powiedzieliby ci że byli oni trenującymi przyszłymi Mrocznymi Lordami i uczniami Grindewalda.

Harry roześmiał się, słysząc to.

— Nie umiem wyobrazić sobie Toma stającego się Czarnym Panem – wyjaśnił i jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować przy tym kamienną twarz. Dumbledore wysłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. To niemal zniszczyło jego opanowanie.

— Oskarżasz mnie o coś? – dopytywał się Tom, przypatrując się Dawlishowi. Smith nieco się cofnął.

— Nie! – Teraz wyglądał na nieco spanikowanego.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy już sobie pójść – oznajmiła Smith.

— Świetny pomysł – uśmiechnął się nerwowo Scrimgeour. – Idziemy, masz rację… Pani Umbridge otrzyma odpowiednią karę.

Aurorzy uciekli, brutalnie chwytając za ramię zdezorientowanego Dawlisha.

Chwila ciszy.

A następnie zaczęli się śmiać.

— Więc, o co chodziło z tym potworem i dziedzicem Slytherina?

Do diabła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Najwyższy Niezależny/Największa Szycha (ang. Supreme Mugwump) – nazwa przewodniczącego Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów  
> ** Autorka wytłumaczyła te tytuły w taki sposób: w książkach powiedziane zostało, że Harry jest dziedzicem Gryffindoru poprzez linię Potterów, którzy spokrewnieni byli z trzema braćmi (Peverell), z którego jeden związany był z Gryffindorem. Ja po prostu pokręciłam to wszystko w taki sposób, by stworzyć Toma potomkiem Slytherinu poprzez Gauntów, spokrewnionych z jednym z braci Peverell. Nazwa Evans odnosi się do pseudonimu Harry’ego. Jako tłumaczka dodam od siebie, że możecie być spokojni, „pochodzenie” Pottera nie jest w żaden sposób później przywoływane i nie odgrywa żadnej roli.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
>  
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział jedenasty**

— Um… – Harry zawahał się i spojrzał na Toma z czymś, co, miał nadzieję, że było niewinnym uśmiechem. Tom zmrużył oczy, nawet przez sekundę się na to nie nabierając. – To ciekawa historia – poinformował.

— Dlaczego jej w takim razie nie opowiesz? – zaszydził Lestrange, jak zawsze chętny do tego, by wpakować go w kłopoty. Przyjrzał się szybko ich twarzom i uśmiechnął oszałamiająco do Riddle’a.

— Pa! – Uciekł. Usłyszał jak Tom klnie cicho, bardzo w stylu Czarnego Pana, nawiasem mówiąc, po czym chłopak popędził za nim.

— WRACAJ TU W TEJ CHWILI, TY MAŁY…

Śmiech Ślizgonów nie pomagał.

Potter biegał po całej szkole z Tomem depczącym mu po piętach i wysyłającym na jego plecy różne zaklęcia. Niesamowicie cieszył się z tego, że umiał tak szybko biegać… i smucił z tego, że Tom był bardziej wytrzymały. Chociaż sam miał więcej cierpliwości. Zabłąkane zaklęcie i nagle poczuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Jego ręce wystrzeliły do przodu, próbując kontrolować upadek, ale czyjeś ramiona okrążyły jego tułów, zanim rzeczywiście mógłby uderzyć o ziemię. Tom upuścił go na podłogę, czekając z podniesioną brwią na wyjaśnienia.

— Cześć – powiedział wesoło Harry. Wyglądało na to, że na chwilę udało mu się wytrącić Toma z równowagi, zanim ten znów **otrzeźwiał**.

— Mów w tej chwili.

— To stworzy mały bałagan w osi czasu.

Tom długo spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnął się.

— Tak jak ja będący w tym samym czasie z moim przyszłym odpowiednikiem?

Miał rację. Mimo tego, nadal grał na zwłokę.

— Nie sądzę, aby uwierzyli w twoją „ja jestem Lord Voldemort” deklarację.

Tom usiadł przy nim, co całkiem obraźliwie sugerowało, że Riddle byłby w stanie powstrzymać go przed czmychnięciem, nie będąc nawet na nogach.

— Są głupcami. Wolą raczej bezczelnie ignorować ten fakt niż potwierdzić, że ten słodki facet, którym są tak zauroczeni, jest nastoletnim Czarnym Panem.

— Twoja skromność nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać – stwierdził oschle. Tom uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

— Ani twoje żałosne próby unikania rozmowy. Gryfoni, to wszystko, co powiem.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

— Moje nogi zaczynają drętwieć – oświadczył radośnie, zyskując sobie dziwne spojrzenie.

— I dobrze – powiedział krótko Tom. Kolejna przerwa w rozmowie. – Harry?

— Tak?

— Lubisz spędzać czas w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, pół martwy i krwawiąc? Bo wręcz domagasz się, bym atakował twój umysł w celu zdobycia informacji, które łatwo możesz mi dać.

— Wiesz, jeśli to miało sprawić, bym…

— Nie. – Dziedzic Slytherina spojrzał na niego. – Pytam na poważnie.

— Nie za bardzo.

— Myślę, że jestem w szoku…

— NIE MAM KOMPLEKSU BOHATRA! – krzyknął z oburzeniem, wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa, zanim Riddle w ogóle o tym wspomniał. Tom podniósł się, dokuczliwie i protekcjonalnie czochrając jego włosy.

— Z całą pewnością – wyśmiał go. Jego wyraz twarzy spoważniał, a różdżka nieznacznie się podniosła. – Cóż – westchnął – a ja chciałem tylko prostej rozmowy w zamian za to, że uporałem się dla ciebie z tą wiedźmą. W takim razie sam będę musiał udać się wkurzony do Komnaty i zobaczyć to na własne oczy. – Riddle wstał, uśmiechając się do niego zimno. Ruchem różdżki uniósł go łagodnie.

— Chodźmy. Może będę miał szczęście i zje cię potwór Slytherina.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Cholera.

Miał wrażenie, że ma teraz do czynienia z ludzkim Voldemortem o zdrowych zmysłach.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Voldemorta) 

Czarny Pan siedział w swoim gabinecie w Malfoy Manor, wpatrując się w kieliszek wina. Jego szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się w szparki, kierując na znajdującego się przed nim blondyna.

— Dlaczego dopiero teraz o tym słyszę, Lucjuszu? – zapytał lodowato. Starszy Malfoy przełknął ślinę.

— Dopiero teraz odkryłem ich tożsamość, mój Panie – odpowiedział szybko. Voldemort wziął kolejny łyk likieru, pogrążając się w myślach.

Więc Harry Potter był Harrisonem Evansem, a jego młodsze ja i zwolennicy byli w Hogwarcie. Jak… kłopotliwie. Jego młodszym odpowiednikiem wciąż rządziły emocje, słabość i podatność na śmierć. Siła. Obaj ją mieli. Jego gniew rósł. Jak ten bachor śmiał podawać się za jego przyjaciela? Pamiętał Evansa, ale nie pamiętał podróży do tego czasu.

– Zejdź mi z oczu! – wrzasnął nagle. Blondyn wzdrygnął się, ukłonił pośpiesznie i uciekł. Tchórz. Żałosny. Żaden z nich nie będzie nigdy tak silny, jak on. No cóż. Wyglądało na to, że miał szkody do naprawienia… nie mógł pozwolić, by Riddle stanął mu na drodze do nieśmiertelności. Nie chciał umrzeć. Ze złym uśmieszkiem wyjął luksusowe pióro i pergamin.

 

**~*~**

 

— Zabiłeś bazyliszka. – Głos Toma był pełen emocji, co już samo w sobie źle wróżyło.

— W samoobronie – odparł, czując się całkowicie bezradnie tak kołysząc w powietrzu, podczas gdy Tom spoglądał na niego pociemniałymi oczami. Po chwili machnął różdżką, gwałtownie usuwając zaklęcie. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozbił się boleśnie o ziemię. Sekundę później Tom stał przy nim, naciskając stopą gardło. Znieruchomiał, wiedząc, że jeśli się poruszy, Tom z niewielkimi wyrzutami sumienia przesunie ciężar swojego ciała i natychmiastowo zmiażdży mu tchawicę. Uścisk był zbyt mocny, by był komfortowy.

— **Mam zamiar negocjować, Harry _._**

 

**~*~**

 

— Gdzie jest Harry? – Zevi spojrzał w górę, krzywiąc się na widok stojącego przed nim wściekłego rudzielca.

— Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, czyż nie?

— Taak. I nie zapomnij o tym, ty parszywy draniu.

Jego oczy zwęziły się.

— Uważaj na swój język, lwie – powiedział chłodno. Wszyscy otaczający go Ślizgoni wyciągnęli różdżki. Weasley zaczął być nagle nieco bardziej nerwowy, ale również cholernie zdeterminowany.

— Co z nim zrobiłeś?

Oskarżenie było ostatnią kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Kim był ten chłopiec, aby go o to oskarżać? Nie był jedyną osobą, która znała i troszczyła się o Harry’ego!

— Martwy, umierający, nic, co można by wkrótce naprawić. Jak na takich wspaniałych przyjaciół, macie mały problem z zauważeniem jak ucieka, ratując swoje życie przed temperamentem Riddle'a.

Szlama przygryzła wargę.

— Myślałam, że żartują! Mówiłeś, że naprawdę rzadko walczą na serio! – To była sprytna obserwacja, ale zarazem także irytująca. Być może i była panną Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale zdecydowanie nie wiedziała wszystkiego o jego Panu i na to wyglądało, że również nie wiedziała wszystkiego o Harrym. — Cóż, myślę… — Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co takiego myślała dziewczyna, ale nieszczególnie go to interesowało. Alphard wpadł do pokoju, jego krucze włosy powiewały za nim, a twarzy miał wyraz istnej paniki.

— Harry jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! Jego krew jest wszędzie!

— Mam zamiar zabić Riddle’a – warknął rudowłosy.

— To nie jest wina Toma! Jak śmiesz!? – krzyknął Alphard w jednym ze swoich rzadkich przypływów wściekłości. – To ten wasz cholerny Czarny Pan! Jest w głowie Harry’ego!

O bogowie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dwunasty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma) 

Wciąż czuł Pottera pod swoją stopą.

— **Mam zamiar negocjować, Harry** – syknął cicho. Oczy koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia spotkały jego, ostrożnie, ale bez strachu.

— Jak to negocjować? – zapytał Harry, skrzecząc trochę z powodu ucisku na swoją tchawicę. Doceniał chłopaka. Harry naprawdę był inny niż wszyscy, których kiedykolwiek spotkał. Miał do chłopca szacunek, coś, czego nie miał do innych… Nie chciał więc zmusić go, aby stanął po jego stronie. Ale chłopak to zrobi. Jeśli on nie będzie mógł mieć Harry’ego, nikt inny nie będzie go miał.

— Albo raczej stworzyć kontrakt – sprecyzował lekko. – Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o przysłowiu: oko za oko, ząb za ząb?

— Oko za oko uczyni świat ślepym.

Typowe. Wróciły sprytne odzywki Harry’ego, co? Jak na lwa miał naprawdę ostry język.

— Świat już jest niewidomy… — zaczął, zatrzymując się, kiedy oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją stopę, może naciskał nią zbyt mocno? Cichy jęk wydobył się z chłopca. Coś było nie tak. Nie musiał otwierać ich psychicznego połączenia, aby to stwierdzić… Chwila, psychiczne połączenie? Padł na kolana, kiedy oczy chłopca zalśniły. Zaklął pod nosem.

Oczy Harry’ego zabarwiły się purpurową czerwienią. Jego przyszłe ja? Łał, mógł opętać Harry’ego? Interesujące… musi to później zbadać. Harry miał zły nawyk pozwalania sobie na zbyt wiele, lekceważąc jego rozkazy – nawet jeśli miały one na celu tylko i wyłącznie jego dobro.

— **No, no, no. Co my tutaj mamy?** – Tom zesztywniał, słysząc syczący głos. To nie był Harry. Co oznaczało…

— **Lord Voldemort?** – zapytał spokojnie. Uśmiech, boże, okropny i tak daleki od jego własnego, że niemal nie do poznania. Niemal. Jego usta wygięły się.

— **Witaj, Tom. Muszę przyznać, że nie codziennie spotyka się samego siebie.**

— **Co zrobiłeś z Harrym?** – warknął niebezpiecznie. Te krwistoczerwone, podobne do wężowych oczy zwęziły się.

— **Weź się w garść, dzieciaku. Ten chłopiec nie ma dla nas żadnego znaczenia.**

— **Nie** – nie zgodził się. – **Harry nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla ciebie. Dla mnie jest bardzo ciekawy i użyteczny.** – Przez chwilę w oczach pojawiła się zieleń. Dobry chłopiec.

— **Nie bądź głupcem!** – Voldemort. Znów. Krew zaczęła sączyć się z czoła Harry’ego, a jego ciało skręcało się z bólu powodowanego tym wtargnięciem. Oczy Toma zamigotały.

Nie był głupcem i zniszczyłby każdego, kto stwierdziłby inaczej, nawet samego siebie. Jak mógł się tym stać? Wężowym potworem unikającym zranienia przez nastolatka? Żałosne. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie upadnie do poziomu zwykłego kryminalisty. Nikt nie miał prawa dotknąć Harry’ego poza nim – i to znaczy NIM, a nie innym nim… och, Salazarze, to brzmiało dziwnie.

— Taak – rzucił chłodno. – Mógłbym z powrotem dostać Harry’ego? Byliśmy czymś zajęci. – Jego słowa brzmiały jak pytanie, ale nim nie były. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. Voldemort zmrużył oczy.

— Jak śmiesz… — zaczął, tym razem przechodząc na angielski. Tom uśmiechnął się okrutnie, obserwując jak jego przyszłe ja traci spokój. Niemożliwe. Riddle nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwolił. Kim był ten oszust?

— Och, śmiem… a ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że prowokowanie ludzi to dla mnie przyjemność – drażnił się. Sekundę później wtargnął do głowy Harry’ego.

Oszust być może i miał z nim psychiczne połączenie, ale on również. I był bliżej, co było sporą przewagą. A także fakt, że na każdy sposób był od niego lepszy.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom podniósł wzrok, kiedy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wtargnął tłum. Na jego twarzy pojawił się mały grymas.

— Harry! – wrzasnęła szlama z zębami jak bóbr, podbiegając. Niemal przewrócił oczami, ale Lordowie nie przewracają oczami.

— Wiesz, że cię nie słyszy, prawda? – wytknął subtelnie. Granger zaczerwieniła się, spoglądając na niego.

— Zamknij się, Tom. To wszystko twoja wina! – Uch. Nazwała go Tomem.

— Moja wina? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie. – Proszę cię, jakim cudem jest to moja wina? Uratowałem jego śliczną główeczkę.

— Od zawsze wiedziałem, że coś do mnie czujesz, najdroższy Tomusiu – mruknął słaby, ale jak zawsze szyderczy głos. Przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. Szlamą i zdrajcą krwi zajmie się później.

— Och – zamruczał – ależ oczywiście, kochanie. Jesteś moim jedynym, moją jedyną… jedyną rzeczą, która jest w stanie uratować moją duszę, obawiam się, że umarłbym bez ciebie – wycedził, przykładając sobie dramatycznie dłoń do serca. Harry spojrzał na niego, z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— To nie jest śmieszne, Tom. To już dawno przestało być śmieszne – odpowiedział. Pauza, wszyscy na nich patrzyli, Ślizgoni uśmiechali się. – Już nigdy więcej nie będę w stanie ponownie spojrzeć twojemu przyszłemu ja w oczy.

Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Wiem.

— Sukinsyn. – Harry usiadł powoli, rozglądając się wokół i chwytając za głowę.

— Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało, stary? – dopytywał się rudowłosy. Harry przytaknął, krzywiąc się lekko.

— Wszystko dobrze. Voldi nie jest zbyt…

— Voldemort. Lord Voldemort! – lojalnie poprawili go automatycznie Ślizgoni. Uśmiechnął się na wyraz twarzy lwów. Świętoszkowaci głupcy. Wciąż potrzebował tej nazwy dla swoich… hmm. Rycerze Walpurgii było dość dobrą nazwą, ale nie całkiem pasowała dla Walczących-Ze-Śmiercią albo Morsmordów (gryzących tyłek śmierci). Hej! Gryźć tyłek śmierci… Śmierciożerców. To miało potencjał. Uch. Być może jeszcze trochę nad tym popracuje.

— Tak, tak – uciął Harry. – W każdym razie, Voldi nie był zbyt zadowolony z mojej jawnej zdrady Ciemnej Strony. Wyglądało na to, że jego nastrój wyraźnie się zepsuł, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że aby zdradzić Ciemną Stronę, najpierw trzeba w ogóle do niej należeć. Nie wiem dlaczego.

A Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego większość z jego przyszłych Rycerzy pragnęła jego śmierci.

— A nie pomyślałeś o tym, że wskazane byłoby nie drażnienie go? – zauważył, niemal śmiejąc się z ich wyrazów twarzy. Jego Rycerze wciąż nie przejmowali się tym, kto jest Czarnym Panem. Ulubieńcy Harry’ego: raczej tak. Przenosili oni swoje spojrzenia to na niego, to na Harry’ego, śledząc ich rozmowę. Nieudacznicy.

— Ach, nudził się – odpowiedział Harry. Te słowa zostały wypowiedziane jakby od niechcenia, ale  oczy Pottera świeciły intensywną powagą. Rzucił mu małe, niemal niezauważalne skinięcie. Nie, nie zamierzał w chwili obecnej ponownie poruszać tematu bazyliszka. Wybaczone i zapomniane, i takie tam… no cóż.

— Pewnie tak… to smutne – wymamrotał. Rozmowa trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, pozornie spokojna i zupełnie nieszczera.

— Więc, uch. Jak się tu dostałem z… — krótka pauza – …miejsca, w którym Voldemort mnie zaatakował? – dopytywał się Harry. Och. Cholera. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie o to pytać.

— Tom cię przyniósł.

Alphard, ty głupi durniu, już nie żyjesz. Black potrzebował lekcji trzymania języka za zębami.

— Naprawdę? – Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony i lekko zawstydzony. Skinął sztywno głową.

— Wisisz mi nową koszulę. Krew koszmarnie schodzi.

— Się robi – zapewnił go Potter, przyglądając mu się.

— Dobra, wynoście się wszyscy! – Podbiegła do nich pani Pomfrey, sprawiając wrażenie wściekłej. – Harry, dyrektor chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

O radości. Nie zrobił żadnego ruchu w celu opuszczenia pomieszczenia, jak to zrobiła reszta. To wszystko go dotyczyło, zatem nie zamierzał wychodzić. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem, ale jego twarz zmieniła się w nieczytelną maskę, kiedy usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. A więc czas na przesłuchanie. Harry spojrzał na niego.

— **Dziękuję, za wszystko.**

— **Co…** — zaczął.

Podszedł do nich dyrektor. Jego oczy nie migotały.

Ratowały go wielobarwne szaty, które odwracały od nich uwagę.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Naznaczona wieloma zmarszczkami twarz dyrektora zatrzymała się przy jego łóżku, wpatrując się w Toma.

— Harry, mój chłopcze, chciałbym chwilę porozmawiać z tobą w cztery oczy – oznajmił, uśmiechając się spokojnie. Brwi Toma podniosły się na to zignorowanie jego osoby.

— Abyś mógł o mnie porozmawiać, co? Wolałbym zostać, nie ufam ci, jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, a obaj wiemy, że to, czego chcę liczy się bardziej niż to, czego ty chcesz – odpowiedział chłodno Tom. Ramię okrążyło go, odciągając z dala od zasięgu ramienia Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor zrobił krok do przodu, wyglądając na wściekłego, ale zaraz potem uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz i mężczyzna opadł z gracją na wyczarowany fotel.

— A co ty na to powiesz, Harry? – zadał mu pytanie Dumbledore. Spojrzał na starca, swojego byłego mentora i nadal promieniejącego dobrocią, irytującego i manipulacyjnego jak diabli dziadka.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby Tom został – stwierdził prosto. Dumbledore wyglądał na nieco niezadowolonego.

— Doskonale – powiedział szorstko. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Możesz mi powiedzieć co widziałeś, Harry? Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale muszę wiedzieć co powiedział ci Tom.

— Voldemort – poprawił automatycznie. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego; długo i przenikliwie.

— Co Tom ci powiedział? – kontynuował. Harry czuł, jak magia Toma zaczyna gniewnie buzować.

— Nie wiem, próbowałem wykopać _Voldemorta_ z mojej głowy, więc nie poświęcałem _Tomowi_ zbyt wiele uwagi – odpalił ze śmiertelnym spokojem w głosie. Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez chwilę, bez błysku w oku.

— Co ci powiedział Voldemort? – zapytał w końcu dyrektor. Punkt. Harry: 1, Trzmiel: 0.

Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Nic, co by ciebie dotyczyło – odparł gładko. – Chodźmy. Nie wytrzymam ani sekundy dłużej w otoczeniu tej bieli.

Tom roześmiał się.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Dumbledore’a)

Jakim cudem wszystko tak szybko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli? Harry Potter był Harrisonem Evansem, a Tom Riddle był w Hogwarcie. To było niesprawiedliwe. Nie mógł nawet jawnie stawić im czoła, bo istniało ryzyko, że pchnie tym Harry’ego jeszcze dalej w Ciemną Stronę… albo rozpocznie coś zupełnie innego. Obaj mieli dar pociągania za sobą ludzi, szczególnie, kiedy byli razem – swoją charyzmą i siłą wydawali się zataczać wokół siebie pole magnetyczne. Obaj byli też bardzo przystojni. Cholera. Harry zostanie skrzywdzony, tak jak on został przez Grindewalda, ale wówczas będzie już w tym tak głęboko, że nie będzie mógł się z tego wydostać. Cholera! Spojrzał na wejście, którym wyszedł Ślizgoński Duet. Musiał wrócić do gry. Szybko. Tom nie miał zamiaru oddać chłopca bez walki.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Rona Weasleya) 

Podskoczył, kiedy dwie postaci wypadły ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, sycząc cicho do siebie. Wężomowa. Dlaczego Harry rozmawiał z Riddle’em w języku węży? Mieli coś do ukrycia? Zawrzał ze złości. Odkąd przypełzły węże, Harry miał coraz mniej czasu dla niego… dla niego i dla Hermiony. Myślał, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale wyglądało na to, że teraz Harry miał nowych przyjaciół. Malfoya? Jakim cudem Harry mógł przyjaźnić się z Malfoyem?

— O co Dumbledore cię pytał, stary? – zagadał, przecinając im drogę.

Przerwali swoją rozmowę, patrząc na niego. Nienawidził tego zimnego, oceniającego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzał go Riddle. Ten zły drań pewnie zabije ich wszystkich we śnie. Harry’ego, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, skrzywdzi albo zrobi mu coś jeszcze gorszego. Zjeżył się nieznacznie.

— Chciał porozmawiać ze mną o Voldemorcie. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, a jego oczy pociemniały. Wyglądał przerażająco.

— I co mu powiedziałeś? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

— Aby się odpieprzył – odpowiedział Tom, pociągając za sobą Harry’ego. – Później, Weasley.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Hermiony Granger)

Harry zmienił się, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć. Ale niezaprzeczalne było też to, że w głębi serca wciąż był taki sam – odważny i bohaterski. Małym chłopcem, któremu poświęcano zbyt wiele niechcianej uwagi i na którego ramionach spoczywał wielki ciężar, który kiedyś uratował ją przed trollem w łazience. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Przyszywanym bratem. Byli razem na dobre i na złe, choćby się waliło i paliło, i żadna jego nowa postawa nie mogła tego zmienić.

W towarzystwie Toma wydawał się jeszcze bardziej otwarty, a zarazem jeszcze bardziej uważny. Śmiał się więcej, uśmiechał więcej – gorzkimi uśmiechami, szczerymi uśmiechami i uśmiechami tak jasnymi, że mogłyby przyćmić słońce. Był bardziej pewny siebie, zdobywał lepsze oceny. Miał kogoś, kto go rozumiał. Ponieważ Harry i Tom, mimo swoich kłótni – których wielu była świadkiem w Wielkiej Sali – swoich potyczek o władzę oraz przekomarzań, rozumieli się. Chciałaby być kimś takim dla Harry’ego, ale nie mogła. Był szczęśliwy. Jasne, wciąż był zamyśloną, kapryśną osobą, która wszędzie się wciskała, ale był też niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Ślizgoni wydawali się zaspokajać jego zamyśloną stronę w sposób, w który Gryfoni z tym swoim porywczym usposobieniem nie byli w stanie. Był Ślizgonem. Był Gryfonem. Wiedziała jak to jest i nie mogła mieć mu za złe, że oddaje się swojej naturze, której nikt inny nie widział. Była Krukonką. Była Gryfonką. Harry pokazał, że można być i jednym, i drugim.

Wspierała go. Na dobre i na złe, choćby się waliło i paliło.

To właśnie robili przyjaciele.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Cygnusa Lestrange’a)

Nienawidził Pottera – z wielką pasją. Był tak lekceważący i bezczelny! Ale jakimś cudem jego Pan wstawiał się za nim. To nie miało sensu. On i Tom byli kiedyś blisko, ale teraz więcej czasu spędzał z Harrym. Harrym! Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o czystej krwi, a jego moc byłaby dużo lepiej wykorzystana w zdolnych rękach. Ten lew nie wiedział nawet jak jej prawidłowo używać! Miał Toma, Zeviego, Alpharda, a nawet Abraxasa owiniętego wokół paluszka. To obrzydliwe. Dlaczego ten Czarny Pan nie mógł się pośpieszyć i zabić bachora, aby naturalny porządek w Slytherinie został przywrócony? To on był odpowiednią prawą ręką dla Toma, najbardziej lojalną i wierną. Harry nawet nie był po stronie Toma! Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość?

— Pan Lestrange? – Zatrzymał się, widząc światełka mrugające w niebieskich oczach i czując, jak jego wnętrzności wrą z niechęci. Kolejny miłośnik mugoli, taki jak Evans.

— Proszę pana? – zapytał ponuro. Starzec uśmiechał się do niego promiennie.

— Zastanawiam się, czy mógłby mi pan w czymś pomóc…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział czternasty**

Harry zszedł na śniadanie, ziewając w rękę i dyskutując z Ronem o niezaprzeczalnej klęsce Armat z Chudley. Przegrały każdy mecz w tym sezonie, a jego przyjaciel WCIĄŻ upierał się, że były niesamowite. No, serio. Niektórym ludziom po prostu już nie można było pomóc. Kiedy weszli do Sali, pomachał mu na pożegnanie i skierował się do stołu Ślizgonów. Kochał Gryfonów i Rona, naprawdę, ale nie mógł znieść tak strasznych manier, jakie reprezentowali sobą z samego rana. Ale udało mu się to pogodzić. Śniadanie jadał ze Slytherinem, kolację z Gryfonami, a obiad z tymi, z kim akurat miał ochotę, jeżeli już w ogóle się na niego decydował. Czasami poświęcał ten czas, aby potrenować.

Opadł na swoje zwykłe miejsce pomiędzy Tomem a Zevim, szukając kawy.

— Wiesz, picie kofeiny wczesnym rankiem naprawdę nie jest dobre dla zdrowia – poinformował go Tom. Podniósł brwi, umyślnie biorąc kolejny łyk wspomnianego napoju. Alphard przewrócił oczami.

— Od kiedy troszczysz się o moje zdrowie? – odparował. – Czy istnieje ku temu jakaś szczególna okazja, o której nie wiem?

— A czy muszę mieć jakąś szczególną okazję, aby troszczyć się o ciebie i twoje zdrowie?

Harry podejrzliwie spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherina.

— Tak – stwierdził po chwili. Niemal zaśmiał się, kiedy jego bezceremonialne oświadczenie spowodowało, że Zevi się zakrztusił.

— Harry! – syknął wściekle Abraxas. Jego srebrne oczy błagały go o to, aby się, do cholery, w końcu zamknął i nie drażnił wielkiego, wężowego lorda. Zignorował je. Salazarze, takie spojrzenia zostały wysłane mu już przez Ślizgonów, Toma, Imogena i Rogera… no dobra, całą szkołę więcej razy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby zliczyć. Prowadził kiedyś nawet statystykę, ale pogubił się przy tysiącu dwudziestu trzech… Nie wspominając już o tym, że Tom w przypływie wściekłości na jego rażące nieposłuszeństwo rozerwał kartkę, na której to wszystko zapisywał, a jemu nie chciało się ponownie jej odtwarzać… ale to już całkowicie inna historia.

Tom zaśmiał się miękko, przyciągając i ignorując uwagę Daphne Greengrass. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Mówiłem serio. Chcesz czegoś? Bo jeśli jest to jeden z punktów twojego diabelskiego, szalonego planu przeciągnięcia mnie na swoją stronę, to mówię ci od razu, że on nie zadziała…

Kąciki ust Toma drgnęły.

— Uspokój się, lwiątko – zadrwił przyszły Czarny Pan, na chwilę zarzucając na niego ramiona. – Jesteś strasznym paranoikiem.

— Nie jestem paranoikiem, jeśli naprawdę wszyscy chcą mnie dopaść! – Zrzucił z siebie jego ramię.

Alphard uśmiechnął się, pstrykając w niego czymś, co wyglądało na płatek kukurydziany.

— Harry, najdroższy, nawet jeżeli wszyscy chcą cię dopaść, to wciąż jest paranoja. Zapamiętaj złotą zasadę: Tom ma zawsze rację.

Oczy Riddle'a zalśniły z zadowoleniem w wyniku tego oświadczenia.

— Chłopaki, nie zachęcajcie go… I nawet nie zaczynajcie mi z tą złotą zasadą!

— Mówiąc jednak poważnie… – Tom przyszpilił go jednym ze swoich intensywnych spojrzeń – …musisz coś zjeść.

Westchnął, chwytając tost z talerza Toma i – nie zwracając uwagi na pełne grozy spojrzenia i oburzone okaż-trochę-szacunku krzyki pozostałych — wziął duży, wyzywający gryz. Napotkał wzrok Riddle’a.

— Zadowolony? – zapytał. Dziedzic Slytherina zmarszczył brwi.

— Na stole leży cała sterta tostów, ale ty po prostu musiałeś wziąć mój.

Niewinnie zaproponował Tomowi ugryziony kawałek tosta, z satysfakcją zauważając obrzydzenie  na jego twarzy.

— Nie chcę go po tym, jak znalazł się w twoich ustach!

— Nie chcesz czego po tym, jak znalazło się w kogo ustach? – zapytał Lestrange, zbliżając się do stołu. Najwyraźniej w końcu zwlekł się z łóżka.

— Tostu Toma po tym, jak Harry go ugryzł – odpowiedział Alphard stwierdzającym fakt tonem. – Ominęła cię niemal schizma rodzinna. – Młody spadkobierca rodu Blacków zbladł nieco, kiedy Harry i Tom spojrzeli na niego. – Znaczy, nie to, że, um, że wy jesteście... – wydukał po chwili bezradnie. Harry zdecydował się nad nim ulitować i odwrócił wzrok.

Chwila ciszy.

— Schiza, to cały Cugnus – o ile w grę wchodzi Tom*.– Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym zaskomlał: – AUĆ! Tom! – Jego ręka odruchowo dotknęła tyłu głowy. – Mógłbyś kogoś zabić tą torbą.

— Dobra robota, Wybrańcu, właśnie rozgryzłeś mój… jak to było?... diabelski, szalony plan. – Riddle ze spokojem kontynuował swoje śniadanie. Potter zmrużył oczy.

— **Nie nazywaj mnie tak** – syknął. Tom uniósł nieznacznie wzrok, słysząc wężomowę.

— **Przestań jęczeć, to niegrzeczne** – odparł.

To było, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, spokojne śniadanie.

A następnie Cygnus rozlał na niego gorącą kawę.

— **Kurwa** – syknął, kiedy brązowy płyn natychmiast poparzył jego skórę.

— Język! – warknął Tom. Przez chwilę gapił się na przyszłego Czarnego Pana – czy właśnie skarcono go za używanie przekleństw!? – po czym skoncentrował się na większym zagrożeniu w postaci gorącej kofeiny.

— Ups. – Lestrange uśmiechnął się ironicznie, otwierając szerzej oczy. – Bardzo przepraszam, Harry!

Taak, jasne. Sukinsyn zrobił to bez zawahania. Oczyścił się ruchem różdżki, nie wynikła z tego żadna szkoda, prócz jego… i najwyraźniej Toma popsucia nastroju.

— Jestem pewien – powiedział chłodno.

Reszta Ślizgonów podeszła do tego spokojnie. Lestrange nie walczył z nim o władzę już od dłuższego czasu… dlaczego zaczął teraz? Nieważne. Nie obchodziło go to. Mimo tego czuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi z powodu groźby, jaka pojawiła się w oczach chłopca. Kiedy więc zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący rozpoczęcie zajęć, chwycił szybko swoją torbę, czując jak jego magia szaleje.

 

**~*~**

 

— Coś się stało, Harry? – zagadnęła Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że od ostatnich kilku minut wpatruje się w tą samą stronę podręcznika do Transmutacji. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i uśmiechnął się do swojej przyjaciółki.

— Nic takiego. Jestem po prostu zmęczony radzeniem sobie z pewnym śmieciem w domu węża – odpowiedział. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

— Walnij Riddle’a w twarz, stary – doradził daremnie Ron.

— To akurat, na razie, nie z Tomem ma problem. – Westchnął.

— W takim razie zamień Malfoya w fretkę.

Nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy płakać z założeń swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Lestrange, Ron. – Poddał się. Nie za bardzo wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle kłopocze się, aby o tym rozmawiać. Ron nie rozumiał politycznych zagrywek rozgrywających się w domu węża. Rozlana kawa zirytowałaby go, ale nic poza tym nie znaczyła. Życie było takie proste, kiedy nie trzeba było rozgryzać zielonej strony. W Gryffindorze zawsze wiedziałeś, że ktoś coś do ciebie ma, bo zazwyczaj mówił ci to prosto w twarz. Ślizgoni, z drugiej strony… byli zupełnie inni.

Westchnął, kiedy jego blizna zakłuła go nieprzyjemnie.

Czarny jastrząb wleciał przez okno.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa** , _listy_

**Rozdział piętnasty**

Jego serce zamarło, kiedy zauważył ptaka. Jakoś, jakimś cudem, po prostu wiedział kto jest jego właścicielem. Podniósł różdżkę, zbliżając się do jastrzębia, który nawet nie drgnął.

— Odejdź – warknął. – Nie chcę go.

Ten czarny demon spojrzał na niego tylko swoimi zimnymi, groźnymi oczyma. Jeeezu. Oblizał suche wargi.

— No już!

Ptak skoczył w jego kierunku, wysuwając nóżkę. Trzasnął ostrzegawczo dziobem. Nastąpiła krótka, niema walka na spojrzenia. W końcu sprawdził, czy list nie ma na sobie jakiś klątw, świstoklików lub jakichkolwiek innych uroków czy niebezpieczeństw. Nic. Westchnął ciężko, otwierając kopertę.

— Od kogo to? – Zaciekawił się Ron. – Co jest napisane?

Jego wzrok zaczął się rozmazywać, a serce się ścisnęło. To była lista, lista nazwisk. Nazwisk wszystkich tych, o których się troszczył, a niektóre z nich, takie jak: Lily Potter, James Potter czy Cedrik Diggory zostały przekreślone. To była czarna lista, lista osób do zlikwidowania. Na samym dole pajęczego skryptu, w sposób zupełnie nieprzypominający eleganckiego pisma Toma, dopisano trzy rzeczy:

 

_1) Witaj Harry Potterze, a może raczej Evans?_

_2) Jak wielu jeszcze umrze?_

_3) Twój wybór._

Z cichą grozą patrzył na pergamin. Nie poruszył się nawet wtedy, kiedy zobaczył cienką linię przekreślającą mocno imię „Syriusz Black”. Wyglądało to, jakby ktoś go tak po prostu skreślił… a przekreślał nazwiska ludzi, którzy umarli albo umierali. Jego oddech zamarł. Nie. Błagam, nie. Zgniótł pergamin w ręce, opadając na fotel. To się nie mogło dziać.

— Harry? – Spojrzał w górę na zmartwioną twarz Hermiony. – Co to jest? – zapytała.

— On… on go ma. – Patrzył tępo na listę nazwisk. Co robił? Był kimś, kto planował. Kompleks bohatera… ale nie wiedział, jak uratować swojego ojca chrzestnego. Nawet nie wiedział, czy nie była to pułapka. Wstał zdecydowanie. Rozpaczliwy czas, rozpaczliwe środki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi.

— Muszę zobaczyć się z Tomem.

 

**~*~**

 

Szedł znajomymi korytarzami w lochach. Jego serce waliło. O boże. A co, jeśli będzie za późno? Co jeśli Syriusz będzie martwy? Co jeśli… och, nienawidził gdybać.

— **Otwórz się** – syknął. Kamienna ściana rozsunęła się. Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Niektórzy wrogo, inni, jak Zevi, wyglądali na zaniepokojonych.

— Harry…?

— Jest tutaj Tom? – wypalił. Martwa cisza.

— On… — zaczął Abraxas.

— Poszedł do biblioteki – skończył za niego chłodno Cygnus. – Powiem mu, że jego najnowsze zwierzątko go szukało, dobrze?

Zjeżył się, ale następnie zadrżał, kiedy zobaczył twarz Alpharda. Po raz kolejny uderzyło w niego podobieństwo, jakie było między nim a jego ojcem chrzestnym. Syriusz. Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Być może udanie się do Toma i węży nie było dobrym pomysłem. Będą się śmiać. Nie działali za bardzo przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, czyż nie? Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Nie, w porządku – powiedział szybko. – Po prostu…

— Wszystko w porządku? – Zevi. Znów. Spojrzał na młodego Prince’a, wysyłając mu całkowicie fałszywy, wymuszony uśmiech.

— Taak, najlepszym. Po prostu, um, pójdę…

— Harry?

Urwał, kiedy Tom wyszedł z dormitorium. Zacisnął zęby. Cholerny Lestrange i jego głupie potyczki o władzę. Nie miał na to czasu.

— Cześć, tylko wpadłem, wiesz, nie ważne.

Zanim zdążył się wycofać, oczy Toma przesunęły się na Lestrange’a, a następnie z powrotem na jego bladą twarz.

Podszedł i jednym szybkim ruchem zacisnął palce na ramieniu Harry’ego.

— Dormitorium. Natychmiast. Zevi, jeśli możesz?

— Och, jasne! – odpowiedział szybko chłopak, stając koło drzwi. Został wciągnięty do znanego pokoju, aktualnie powiększonego, by zmieścili się w nim zarówno obecni Ślizgoni, jak i podróżnicy w czasie. Jego gardło zacisnęło się. Nie ma wyjścia, prawda?

— Co się stało? – zażądał odpowiedzi Tom. Przez chwilę w milczeniu spoglądał na przyszłego Czarnego Pana, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby jeszcze się z tego wyplątać i na własną rękę zająć się tym wszystkim. Nie zwykł prosić o pomoc, ale właściwie nie miał do kogo pójść. Byli na liście. Oczy Toma wpatrywały się intensywnie w jego ledwo kontrolującą się twarz. W ciszy rzucił kilka zaklęć prywatności i wyciszających – na dość zaawansowanym poziomie. – Harry?

Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale otworzył zaciśniętą dłoń, ujawniając list. Tom patrzył na niego długo, po czym podniósł pognieciony pergamin. Czytał go w milczeniu, śledząc oczami każdą jego linijkę. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się, pozostał bez wyrazu i nieczytelny. Jedyną widoczną emocją było niewielkie, prawie niezauważalne zaciśnięcie ust i spięcie mięśni. Ciemne oczy prześlizgnęły się na jego twarz.

— Voldemort? – zapytał Tom.

— Tak – potwierdził sztywno. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując ból głowy, który nie miał nic wspólnego z psychiczną inwazją na podstawę jego czaszki. Jego oczy stały się gorące. Nigdy nie czuł się tak absurdalnie, tak przerażony. Ta wojna stawała się prawdziwa. Rosła liczba ofiar i nie mógł tego znieść. Czuł potrzebę, by ich ratować, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Społeczeństwo widziało w nim swojego zbawiciela, swoje światełko w ciemności, ale także widziało w nim dziecko, trzymając go w złotej klatce bez kluczyka i wolności, której naprawdę potrzebował. Spodziewali się, że wygra dla nich tę wojnę, ale nie pozwalali mu w niej walczyć. Miał piętnaście lat, na litość boską.

— Salazarze – wymamrotał Tom, przeklinając cicho w wężomowie. Harry spojrzał w górę z pewnością w oczach. Czas przestać być dzieciakiem. Nigdy więcej prostych treningów, musiał wejść do gry. Musiał ciężko walczyć i ciężko się uczyć. Nie miał już czasu na głupoty.

— Podaj swoją cenę.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Toma) 

Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, bladego, ale pełnego determinacji.

Udanie się do niego i poproszenie o pomoc było poważnym ciosem dla jego dumy. Wiedział o tym. Utrzymywał wyraz swojej twarzy obojętny, chłodny i opanowany. Jego oczy zapoznały się z listą, po czym spojrzały na twarz Harry’ego.

Voldemort nigdy nie miał być taki. Mimo to, nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie chciał tego w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Poddał się, pozwalając sobie poprzeklinać. To było po prostu…

— Salazarze.

Oczy koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia otworzyły się, patrząc na niego. Zimne i straszne. Jego oczy. Oczy żołnierza.

— Podaj swoją cenę.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział szesnasty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma) 

Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, czując jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się z satysfakcji niczym wąż. Dziękuję, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Nie zgadzał się z tym, jak jego przyszłe ja tworzyło sobie coraz większą ilość wrogów przez swoje bezsensowne zabijanie – mógł już wieki temu osiągnąć swoje cele w Ministerstwie, jako charyzmatyczny Tom Riddle. Ta lista, jakkolwiek nieczuła, była genialna. Harry poszedłby na koniec świata tylko po to, by ocalić swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół… Głupi.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

Napiął się nerwowo pod intensywnym i oceniającym spojrzeniem Toma. Być może sam powinien najpierw podać cenę, a dopiero później pozwolić stawiać Riddle’owi wymagania. To znaczy, był w końcu nastoletnim Czarnym Panem, bez względu na to jak czarujący i przy zdrowych zmysłach. To może dużo kosztować. Nieznacznie przełknął ślinę. Syriusz. Okej, Potter, nie bądź mięczakiem. Spójrz na to jak mężczyzna. Czego mógł chcieć Riddle? Jakoś wątpił, by było to coś tak prostego jak pieniądze. Rzeczywiście, zauważając w tych ciemnych oczach niewielki, drapieżny błysk, okrutny i zimny, był już pewien, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Z kocią płynnością głowa Riddle’a przechyliła się w bok, jak wąż, który obserwuje swoją zdobycz. O cholera.

— Jak wiele wart jest dla ciebie ten kundel, Harry? – zapytał jedwabiście Tom. Instynkt kazał mu pozostać bardzo, bardzo spokojnym. Znał Toma — gdyby teraz wykazał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości lub strach, zostałby zmiażdżony. Dziedzic Slytherina nie tolerował słabości, zwłaszcza u niego.

— Jak wiele, pytasz? – Uniósł brwi. – Bo czas ucieka, a szczerze mówiąc wolałbym nie znaleźć go w ogóle, niż znaleźć go martwego. – Sama myśl o tym, że kolejna osoba miałaby za niego umrzeć, zwłaszcza kolejna z jego rodziny, sprawiła, że jego serce stanęło.

Tom zrobił krok w jego stronę, oceniając go jakby mierzył wartość na celowniku, okrążając go powoli. Jego niepokój wzrósł, kiedy Riddle zatrzymał się za nim. Jego ręce spoczęły na barkach Harry’ego.

— Płacisz teraz czy później? – Jakim cudem brzmiał tak… biznesowo? Rozmawiali tutaj o ludzkich życiach! Poczuł ogarniający go chłód, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dla Toma był to prawdopodobnie biznes jak wszystkie inne – on nie dbał o Syriusza czy życia innych, a jedynie o to, co mógł na tym zyskać.

— Później – powiedział tak spokojnie, na ile tylko było go stać. – Mniej, jeśli będzie martwy.

Chwila ciszy.

— Przysięgnij.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się zapanować nad swoimi nerwami. Dlaczego przyszło mu nagle do głowy określenie „zawrzeć pakt z diabłem”?

— Ja, Harry James Potter, przysięgam wypełnić ze swojej strony satysfakcjonującą obie strony zapłatę za uratowanie Syriusza Oriona Blacka w uzgodnionym terminie.

Ręce nagle opuściły jego ramiona, a Tom już był w połowie drogi do drzwi, idąc szybkim krokiem.

— Rozumiem, że mam szczeniaka do uratowania.

Błysk zieleni, zauważony z przerażeniem Mroczny Znak, i Tom zniknął.

Zaklął.

 

**~*~**

 

— Gdzie poszedł Tom? – zapytał markotnie Lestrange.

— Dostał… zlecenie – odpowiedział niezgrabnie Harry, wciąż próbując wymazać obraz Mrocznego Znaku ze swojej głowy. Co to było? Aportacja przez zadymione, wężowe coś? Jego blizna zaczęła pulsować.

— Jakiego rodzaju zlecenie?

Wysłał Lestrange’owi mroczne spojrzenie.

— Czy to nie ty miałeś być tutaj jego najwierniejszym zwolennikiem? – warknął na niego. Policzki Lestrange poczerwieniały.

— Ja… Tom mi ufa! – syknął chłopak. Harry w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, po chwili zwracając swoją uwagę na ogień. – HEJ! On mi ufa!

— To świetnie – powiedział miło.

— Naprawdę!

Potter usłyszał parsknięcia Zeviego i reszty Ślizgonów, ale nie mógł zmusić się, aby zwrócić na nich uwagę. _Syriusz. Błagam, niech wszystko będzie z nim dobrze._

Czekanie było najgorsze.

 

**~*~**

 

Tom pojawił się przed kominkiem, powodując, że Harry podskoczył.

Reszta Ślizgonów zamilkła.

— Gdzie byłeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Lestrange, wciąż się bocząc. Tom zignorował Cygnusa, spoglądając na niego.

— Syriusz? – szepnął, nie dbając o to, że wszyscy go słyszą.

— Wszystko z nim dobrze, jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Sprawdź, jeśli chcesz.

Harry wstał natychmiast, zatrzymując się na widok podniesionych brwi Toma. No tak.

Przez chwilę patrzył bezradnie na drzwi, a następnie podążył za Riddle’em z powrotem do dormitorium.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? Jak? – zapytał natychmiast, kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

— Moje metody nie były częścią umowy, Harry. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, co nie? – zapytał. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Riddle’a dokładnie powiedziało mu, co ten myśli o tym pytaniu. Nie. Westchnął.

— Czego chcesz? – zadał pytanie bez ogródek. Zbyt dobrze go znał, aby nie wiedzieć, że Tom już ustalił sobie w głowie cenę. Ślizgon zrobił krok do przodu. Jego ruchy były zwinne i drapieżne. Dłoń, zimna i mocna, chwyciła jego ramię. Lewe. Przełknął ślinę, czując się nagle bardzo głupio. Nie postawił żadnych granic i ograniczeń dotyczących tego, czego Tom może od niego żądać. Nie mógł się ruszyć, a Tom nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Mimo tego, kiedy Riddle podciągnął jego rękaw do góry, a jego ruchy były piekielnie wolne, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nieznacznie się szarpnął.

— Pozwoliłbyś mi, prawda? – stwierdził Tom cicho, z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. To nie był miły uśmiech; to nie był nawet okrutny uśmiech, który maskowałby jego naturalny urok. Ten był absolutnie chłodny.

— Umowa to umowa – powiedział bezbarwnie.

Czuł mdłości. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę, przykładając ją delikatnie do przedramienia. Wyobraził sobie Mroczny Znak… i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.

Nastąpiła długa, długa cisza, o boże, chciał móc odwrócić wzrok.

Ból.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu** , którym z całego serca za to dziękuję.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Poczuł gwałtowne, ostre uczycie pieczenia w ramieniu – tak bolesne, że przyprawiło go aż o zawrót głowy. Następnie, tak samo nagle zakończyło się. Mdłości pojawiały się nagle, niesystematycznie. Ręce Toma przesunęły się wpierająco po ramieniu. Ha? Wspierał swoje sługi. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek mógł jeszcze raz spojrzeć w lustro, nie mając odruchu wymiotnego.

— Idę zobaczyć co u Syriusza! – wydyszał. Nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Nie mógł dłużej zostać w tym pokoju. Mroczny Znak był wszystkim, przeciwko czemu walczył: nie odważył się spojrzeć w dół. Uchwyt Toma wzmocnił się na jego ramieniu.

— Usiądź, zanim upadniesz – rozkazał. Polecenie zostało poparte mocnym pchnięciem, które ustało dopiero wtedy, gdy wpierał się o jedno z łóżek Ślizgonów. Potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony. Ostre pieczenie ogarnęło jego twarz i podniósł oczy. Chwila, czy Riddle właśnie go spoliczkował? Tom chwycił jego szczękę, patrząc na niego.

— Uspokój się – pouczał powoli. – Nie dałem ci Mrocznego Znaku.

Poczuł, że wstrzymuje oddech. _Nie dał?_ Wzrok Harry’ego powędrował do ramienia. A następnie wrócił na twarz Toma, unoszącego brwi z uśmieszkiem. Potem znów spojrzał na ramię. Brak… czaszki. Gapił się na swoje ramię. Nie było na nim żadnego tatuażu, jedynie szereg małych jak paznokcie półksiężyców. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Tom dopiero co wbił paznokcie w jego ramię. Mocno. Zdezorientowany, zmarszczył brwi.

— Co?

Tom przesunął po znakach ręką i Harry obserwował z czymś w rodzaju chorej fascynacji jak te układają się w postać małego węża. Był złoto-srebrny, z zielonymi oczami koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia. Koloru jego oczu, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale wąż wyglądał całkiem fajnie. Był mały, subtelny i dyskretny. Miał o wiele więcej klasy niż oczywista żmija owijająca czaszkę, będąca Mrocznym Znakiem. Był w szoku, kiedy oko węża mrugnęło i przeniósł się on w górę ramienia, ukrywając po jego wewnętrznej stronie. Jego skóra mrowiła od magii. Tom ponownie wziął jego rękę, a na jego ramieniu znów pojawił się szereg półksiężyców. Otworzył usta i ponownie je zamknął. Spojrzał na Toma z ukosa.

— Co to jest? – wyrwało mu się.

— Znak, mój znak… twój znak.

— To nie jest Mroczny Znak – stwierdził, marszcząc brwi na podejrzanie niewinnie wyglądające półksiężyce.

— Nie, nie jest… a przynajmniej nie taki, do którego jesteś przyzwyczajony.

Riddle wyglądał na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego.

— Co on robi? – dopytywał się.

— Nie ufasz mi? – Tom uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Nie – odparł krótko. Riddle zachichotał.

— Idź i znajdź Syriusza – powiedział. Wyglądał jak kot, któremu dano śmietankę.

— Tom… — jęknął. – Co on robi?

W odpowiedzi chłopak odwrócił się od niego, wychodząc z dormitorium.

— Witam, profesorze Dumbledore, profesorze Snape.

W jednej chwili stanął na nogi, opuszczając rękaw na swoim ramieniu.

Czując lekkie zawroty głowy, wyszedł z pokoju. Oczy Dumbledore’a spojrzały na jego twarz, jego rękę.

— Harry, mój chłopcze.

Drgnął, gdy ręka Toma otarła się o jego ramię, kiedy sięgał nim, by zamknąć drzwi do dormitorium. Zabrzmiał niski, syczący głos — zbyt niski, by usłyszał go ktoś, kto nie jest wężousty:

— **Mój _._**

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się nieco, ale dokładnie kontrolował wyraz swojej twarzy.

— Profesorze? – zapytał ostrożnie.

— Około dziesięciu minut temu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego przybył Syriusz po ataku śmierciożerców… wiesz może jak?

Spojrzał obojętnie na starca.

— Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł po prostu. Najsmutniejsze było to, że nawet nie kłamał. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak Tom to zrobił… i, szczerze mówiąc, nie był już pewny, czy chce to wiedzieć. Tom miał tendencję do stosowania bardzo bezlitosnych metod.

— Harry... – Dlaczego dyrektor brzmiał na tak rozczarowanego? Ślizgoni napięli się, obserwując tą potyczkę o władzę, mając w oczach pewne przypuszczenia.

— Pokaż swoje ramię, Potter! – warknął Snape. Poczuł złość rozsadzającą jego żołądek. Z drugiej strony jednak, jak mógł to zrobić? Podwinął swój prawy rękaw.

— Drugie ramię, jeśli możesz. – Oczy Dumbledore’a pozbawione były błysków. Wahał się tylko chwilę, po czym podniósł rękaw. Skóra była bez skazy i czuł ciarki przechodzące przez wyżej położoną część jego ręki – wąż szydził z nich poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Był to, musiał przyznać, niesamowity kawał magii… nie żeby kiedykolwiek zamierzał powiedzieć to Tomowi. Jakby ten jeszcze potrzebował zachęty.

— Tak? – zapytał wyzywająco. Mimo wszystko bolało go to, że Dumbledore tak od razu go skazał.

— Ja… — Wyraz twarzy Dumbledore’a załamał się na chwilę. – Chyba rozumiesz, że musiałem to sprawdzić – powiedział miłym głosem. – Dla większego dobra.

Zmrużył oczy, ale nie odwarknął, zbyt świadomy grzesznego wężyka na swoim ramieniu.

— Chcę zobaczyć Syriusza – stwierdził. – Czy to wszystko, czego pan chciał?

— Twoi przyjaciele wydawali się być pod silnym wrażeniem, że otrzymałeś list od Toma.

Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze raz przez to przechodzić. Nie mógł też nic poradzić na lekki gniew skierowany na najlepszych przyjaciół. Jakim prawem donosili Dumbledore’owi o tym, co działo się w jego życiu? Manipulacyjny, stary zgred. Spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherina wzburzony, wiedząc, że nie powinien tego robić.

— Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu przyjść do wieży Gryffindoru, jeśli chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć – powiedział.

Tom uśmiechnął się czymś, co bardzo przypomniało prawdziwy uśmiech. To było małe, ulotne… ale ludzkie i prawdziwe.

— Panie Potter… — rozbrzmiał niski warkot Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Co? – zapytał niewinnie. Nieznacznie skinął głową na Toma, w podziękowaniu za Syriusza, po czym wyszedł.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały wspaniałe **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

— Syriusz!

Jego ojciec chrzestny spojrzał w górę, pokonując dystans, jaki ich dzielił i mocno go przytulając. Pachniał skórą, bezpieczeństwem i, chociaż czuł się winny wobec Jamesa Pottera za myślenie w taki sposób, czymś w rodzaju ojca.

— Harry – wymamrotał. – Wszystko u ciebie dobrze, dzieciaku?

— Czy wszystko u mnie dobrze? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – To ty jesteś tym, który uciekł trupożercom!

Niski, wstrząsający ramionami śmiech wywołany wymyśloną przez Pottera nazwą, a następnie Syriusz cofnął się, spoglądając na niego poważnie.

— Harry… ten twój przyjaciel… — zaczął.

— Tom?

— Tom – potwierdził ostrożnie Syriusz. – Ja…

— Nawet mi nie mów, że mam przestać się z nim zadawać – warknął, czując, jak rośnie jego gniew. Black oparł dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego.

— Nie będę – obiecał. – Po prostu uważaj, okej? Nie chcę byś… składał obietnice, których nie będziesz w stanie dotrzymać.

Spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego. _On wiedział. Wiedział, kim był Tom._

— Będę – powiedział cicho, nawet jeśli w głębi serca wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, co będzie trzeba, by chronić swoich najbliższych.

— Mówię serio. Ja… ja nie chcę cię stracić.

Odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego znajomego spojrzenia. Syriusz wiedział, że Harry nie planuje trzymać się od tego z daleka — uważać na siebie. Westchnął.

— Skontaktuj się ze mną przez lusterko, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Wiedział… i nie uciekł jeszcze z obrzydzeniem? Nie nazwał go zdrajcą Potterów? Harry poczuł małe, niezwykle ciepłe uczucie w swoim sercu, a następnie zmieszanie. Lusterko? OCH! Paczka, którą Syriusz dał mu przed odjazdem. Z poczuciem winy obiecał sobie, że jak najszybciej ją otworzy.

— Okej – zgodził się. Zamilkli na chwilę, patrząc na siebie w zrozumieniu.

— WYNOCHA! Panie Potter, już i tak spędzasz tu wystarczająco wiele czasu! Wynocha! Mój pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku!

Niepewnie się uśmiechnął.

— Narka, Łapo.

 

**~*~**

 

Czując szarpiące nim nerwy, usiadł następnego ranka na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy stole Ślizgonów, zastanawiając się jakie zmiany spowoduje ten nowy stan rzeczy. Czuł jak wąż ożywiał się, kiedy tylko znajdował się blisko Toma. Mimowolnie zadrżał nieznacznie, zauważając uśmieszek dziedzica Slytherina.

— Co? – zażądał odpowiedzi, markotnie chwytając swoją filiżankę kawy.

— Naprawdę powinieneś jeść więcej – stwierdził lekko Tom. Chwila ciszy, w czasie której podniósł brwi.

— Czy nie mieliśmy już wcześniej tej rozmowy? – zapytał znużonym głosem.

— Tak, ale mnie nie słuchałeś. Weź kilka tostów.

Rozpoczynali już kłótnię, kiedy jego lewa ręka zaczęła mrowić. Jego palce zacisnęły się pod stołem, kiedy to uczucie rosło… robiło się nieprzyjemne. Mając nagle przeczucie, wziął kawałek grzanki. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, kiedy mrowienie ustało. Skrzywił się na zadowolony wyraz twarzy Toma. Sukinsyn.

Pozwolił nietkniętej grzance leżeć wyzywająco na talerzu.

— Wiecie, że przyjeżdża dziś nowy nauczyciel Obrony? – zagadał Zevi, przełykając swoje płatki. Zerknął w górę, ale nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób, wciąż ostentacyjnie ignorując kawałek chleba znajdujący się na jego talerzu. Nigdy nie bywał głodny o tak wczesnej porze, a żyjąc u Dursleyów dość łatwo przyzwyczaił się do kawy na śniadanie, braku obiadu i posiłku dopiero na kolację.

— Och? – Alphard poderwał się z zainteresowaniem.

— Uspokój się, chłopcze. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się. – To kobieta o imieniu Alecto Carrow…

— Alecto Carrow? – powtórzył Harry. Czy ona nie była przypadkiem...? Był niemal pewien, że była jednym z tych śmierciożerców, którzy nigdy nie zostali skazani.

— Ano. – Oczy Abraxasa powędrowały w jego kierunku. – Znasz ją?

Zacisnął zęby. Cóż, przynajmniej jako trupożerca z całą pewnością znała Czarną Magię.

Fantastycznie. Po prostu cholernie fantastycznie.

Tom uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk soku pomarańczowego.

— Osobiście nie mogę się doczekać, aby ją poznać.

 

**~*~**

 

— Uczniowie! – zawołał Dumbledore, skutecznie uciszając salę. – Ministerstwo znalazło nam zastępczego nauczyciela Obrony… Mam nadzieję, że sprawicie, iż będzie się tutaj dobrze czuła. – Wyglądał, jakby połknął zbyt kwaśnego cytrynowego dropsa. Harry nie winił go za to. Czy Ministerstwo naprawdę było takie głupie? Właściwie, głupie pytanie… oczywiście, że było.

Alecto Carrow wstała w milczeniu. Czuł, że kogoś drapie… bardzo możliwe, że Toma. Nowa nauczycielka była brunetką o okropnie kościstej twarzy i cieniem obłąkania w oczach. Po chwili rozległo się kilka wymuszonych, niezdecydowanych oklasków. Każdy, kto choć trochę interesował się Czarodziejskim Światem wiedział doskonale, po której stronie Alecto Carrow tak naprawdę była.

Zamarł nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł, że każdy wąż na sali patrzy w jego stronę. Śmierciożerca i Chłopiec-który-przeżył-aby-zyskiwać-sobie-śmieszne-oddzielane-kreską-imiona-z-powodu-którego-nawet-nie-rozumiał byli chemicznym połączeniem prowadzącym do niechybnej katastrofy. Tak jak Neville na eliksirach.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pewna, że uczniów czeka niezwykle interesujący i… pouczający rok.

Miała zły uśmiech.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nauczyciele pozwoliliby mu wycofać się i uczyć tego przedmiotu na własną rękę. Powietrze było gęste od adrenaliny. Wątpił w to. Zaciskając pięści – dlaczego nie mógł mieć CHOCIAŻ JEDNEGO normalnego roku? – ostrożnie odłożył kawę, zanim by ją na kogoś rozlał… a mianowicie na Toma i jego podstępny, zadowolony z siebie, och, tak czysty i niewinny wyraz twarzy.

— Och! – Carrow wstała ponownie, jakby czegoś zapomniała. – Panie Potter, Evans, czy jakkolwiek się tam nazywasz: nawet nie _próbuj_ pojawić się w Halloween w mojej klasie. Naprawdę nie chciałabym mieć do czynienia z okropną papierkową robotą i bliskim spotkaniem ze śmiercią, która podąża za tobą tego dnia – stwierdziła przyjaźnie.

Absolutna cisza.

— Ma trochę racji.

To był Tom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały wspaniałe **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

— A czyja to wina, że każde moje Halloween jest takie okropne? – odpowiedział sucho Harry. Kąciki ust Toma zadrżały.

— To nie może być tak straszne – zaszydził Lestrange.

Podniósł brwi, spoglądając na dziedzica Slytherina.

— Pierwszy rok, prawie zostałem zabity przez trolla. Drugi rok, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Trzeci rok, masowy morderca uciekł z Azkabanu, ponoć po to, by rozlać moją krew. Czwarty rok, zostałem zmuszony do brania udziału w absolutnie niebezpiecznym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Piąty rok… Jeszcze się nie zaczął.

— Co mam powiedzieć? Jestem wytrwały – Tom mruknął, wyglądając na nieco rozbawionego. – Piąty rok, skończyłeś w stanie śpiączki i półmartwy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na dwa tygodnie.

— Tak jak ty, o ile pamiętam – odparł chłodno. Rozbawienie Toma wyraźnie się zmniejszyło.

— Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby to Tom był wszystkiemu winny – zauważył spokojnie Zevi. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. – Za kogo ty go masz, Czarnego Pana?

— Nie bądź śmieszny – warknął natychmiast. Spojrzał na dziedzica Slytherina. – Jest przecież tylko jego prekursorem.

 

**~*~**

 

Usiadł na trybunach boiska do Quidditcha, wpatrując się w ciemność. Za około dwie minuty rozpoczynała się godzina policyjna, ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do ruszenia z miejsca. Cała ta sytuacja stworzyła w jego głowie niezły bałagan. Kiedy wylądował w przeszłości i zaprzyjaźnił się z Tomem, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że wróci albo że oni wrócą wraz z nim. To było po prostu dziwne, połączenie tych dwóch światów i dwóch osobowości tak różnych, że ledwo wydawały się należeć do tego samego wymiaru, nie mówiąc już o tym samym ciele. Harry Potter, Gryfoński Złoty Chłopiec i Harrison Evans, nadzwyczajny Ślizgon. Ogień i woda. A jednak, obaj byli częścią jego natury… przypuszczał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie był Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, to była tylko maska. A mimo to, jeśli żyłeś w kłamstwie przez cztery lata, to czy kłamstwo nie stawało się prawdą? To było tak pogmatwane… Nie mógł również pozwolić sobie na powiedzenie prawdy, ale to nie tak, że wszystko co robił było kłamstwem… to tak jakby dzielił się na czarne i białe. To wciąż był w pewnym sensie on — w uśmiechu, który im wysyłał i w przyjaciołach, których miał.

O dziwo, to wrogowie byli tymi, którzy wyznaczali granicę między jego oboma życiami.

— Jest trochę późno, nie sądzisz? – zauważył czyjś głos, sprawiając, że podskoczył. – O tej porze można spotkać niebezpiecznych ludzi.

— Takich jak ty? – odpalił, spoglądając w górę. Tom uśmiechnął się, siadając obok niego. Przez kilka minut w milczeniu patrzyli na gwiazdy.

— Alecto Carrow – zaczął Tom. – Co o niej wiesz?

Harry zesztywniał nieco, a jego oczy się zwęziły.

— Śmierciożerca, który uciekł od wyroku. Ma brata, Amycusa – odpowiedział bezbarwnie. Przyszły Czarny Pan obserwował go przez chwilę błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Nie lubisz jej? – zapytał. Harry nie odpowiedział, spoglądając w dal.

— Jest godzina policyjna, powinienem wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego – oświadczył, chociaż nie zrobił żadnego ruchu w celu zrobienia tego, co powiedział. Tom zachichotał.

— Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać – odparł cicho. – Carrow?

Jego usta wykrzywiły się.

— Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, co?

Tom zmarszczył czoło.

— Harry, śledziłem cię aż do _boiska Quidditcha_ , dlaczego miałbym teraz odpuścić? – Na słowa „boisko Quidditcha” przeżuł z obrzydzeniem język. Tom zawsze nienawidził tego sportu. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie zrobiła na mnie zbyt ujmującego pierwszego wrażenia – zauważył. Dziedzic Slytherina przez moment się zamyślił. – Pytasz z jakiegoś powodu? Czy to tylko twój zwyczajny, wtrącający się we wszystko nos?

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego tak ostro jak ostre były zęby rekina.

— Jestem tylko ciekaw twojej opinii w tej sprawie, czy to zbrodnia?

Niedowierzająco zmarszczył nos.

— Gówno prawda – odparł stanowczo. Motywacje Toma nigdy nie były tak proste i z całą pewnością nigdy by o nich otwarcie nie mówił. Przenikliwe oczy jego towarzysza przyszpiliły go, cicho przesuwając się po jego skórze, mając nadzieję, że ujawi wszystko, co ukrywa. Następnie Tom się uśmiechnął.

— Być może – przyznał. Ślizgon wstał, spoglądając na niego. – Idziesz? Nie jestem w stanie pozwolić ci zrobić czegoś tak skandalicznego jak przebywanie poza dormitorium podczas godziny policyjnej.

Też się podniósł i obaj ruszyli z powrotem w kierunku zamku.

— Uniknąłeś odpowiedzi na pytanie – zauważył.

— Coś, co ty robisz bardzo często – odpowiedział bez wahania Tom.

— Co robisz? – zażądał odpowiedzi. Riddle zatrzymał się, na tyle blisko, aby móc go dotknąć. Wyraz jego twarzy szybko się ochłodził.

— Dlaczego zadajesz mi tak wiele pytań, Harry? Wiesz, że tego nie lubię – zakwestionował lodowato.

— A ty wiesz, że ja nie lubię nie wiedzieć. Twoje plany rzadko są dla mnie korzystne. Wiesz, że tak czy inaczej się o nich dowiem – odrzekł. Tom zrobił krok do przodu, a jego aura zaczynała pulsować.

— Jeśli tak jest, dlaczego w takim razie upierasz się, aby kontynuować tę rozmowę? To się robi nudne.

Jego oczy zwęziły się.

— Czy to nie jest ta sama wymówka, której za każdym razem używasz, aby wytłumaczyć dlaczego jesteś w tym okresie czasu mimo tego, że nie wydajesz się zainteresowany tym, co się w nim aktualnie dzieje?– zapytał.

Tom nie przestawał kierować się w stronę zamku, robiąc to coraz żwawiej.

— To koniec tej rozmowy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** oraz **Himitsu**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Mieli dzisiaj pierwsze zajęcia Obrony z Carrow. Nie żeby Harry jakoś szczególnie na nie czekał. Nauczyciele Obrony mieli zły nawyk próbowania zakończyć jego życie, a ona bez przerwy wysyłała mu złe spojrzenia.

Ron, sądząc to samo, ponuro wcinał swojego tosta. Siedział z lwami, ku niezadowolenia Toma… ale, no naprawdę, jeśli Tom chciał jego towarzystwa, nie powinien go tak cholernie irytować, prawda? Mimo tego westchnął. Gryfoni byli bardzo głośni, a Ron rozmawiał z jedzeniem w ustach. Świetni ludzie… ale w ogóle nie mieli manier.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że profesor Dumbledore pozwala jej nas uczyć! – oburzyła się Hermiona, opuszczając gazetę. Całkowicie się z nią zgadzał. Nie czekał na tą lekcję.

Wiedział, że będzie koszmarem.

 

**~*~**

 

Wypadł wściekle z klasy, trzymając zbyt mocno różdżkę w ręce. Grupa trzeciorocznych Krukonów natychmiast usunęła mu się z drogi. Dziwne, niemal zapomniał już jak to jest, gdy uczniowie rozchodzą się przed nim, kiedy idzie korytarzem. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, to było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące, kiedy nie wysyłali mu tych zirytowanych spojrzeń… Salazarze, brzmiał jak Tom. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ta suka to powiedziała. Była GORSZA NIŻ UMBRIDGE. Była przyzwoitym nauczycielem, a jeśli ignorowało się obrzydliwy sposób, w jaki szalała za Tomem i na każdym kroku podkreślała swoją przynależność do śmierciożerców, to lekcja była całkiem przyjemna. W końcu nie była jej obca Czarna Magia… ale potem to powiedziała. Było to dość niewinne, przynajmniej w kontekście nauczania. To był dobry, solidny kawał porad na temat tego, jak radzić sobie z przeciwnikami… wszystkie, oprócz jednej. Dla niego była jak nóż wbijany mu do jelita, a ona o tym wiedziała. _Kiedy walczycie z grupą, korzystne jest oddzielenie chwastów od ludzi, którzy naprawdę się wam przydadzą i pozbyć się niepotrzebnych._

Pozbyć się niepotrzebnych… zabić niepotrzebnego. To mógł być zbieg okoliczności, może nawet by się na to nabrał, gdyby nie to, co się po tym wydarzyło. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z szyderczym „czyż nie, panie Potter?”. Wiedźma.

— Harry!

Nie zatrzymał się, słysząc głosy Rona i Hermiony. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz z nikim rozmawiać… nawet z nimi. Pieprzyć to.

To Tom był tym, który go znalazł. Oczywiście, że to był on. To _zawsze_ był on, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.

— Zostaw mnie – warknął automatycznie. Tom wszedł głębiej do wieży astronomicznej, z rękoma od niechcenia złożonymi na piersi i ciemnymi włosami elegancko opadającymi na oczy.

— Twoi słudzy cię szukają.

— Oni nie są moimi sługami.

— Przyjaciele, cokolwiek – westchnął lekceważąco Tom, studiując swoje nieskazitelne paznokcie. – Przegapiłeś obiad.

— A ty tracisz właśnie Zaklęcia – odparł. Jeszcze raz pogłaskał głowę Hedwigi, nie podnosząc wzroku. Za jakieś pięć sekund zacznie to Riddle’a drażnić.

— Już zdałem swoje SUM-y. Tak samo jak ty. Nauczyciele to w porównaniu do nas amatorzy. – Harry parsknął. To była typowa rzecz, jaką Tom mógł powiedzieć.

— Rujnujesz swoją wizję idealnego ucznia.

— **Harry** – na zirytowany syk w wężomowie odruchowo podniósł głowę. Jego ramiona mimowolnie napięły się nieznacznie w niepokoju.

— Co? – spytał, sfrustrowany. – Spójrz, jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, po prostu to powiedz. Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju do grania w zgadywanki.

Tom przewrócił oczami, rzadkość sama w sobie. Podszedł i usiadł obok niego, natychmiast chwytając mocno jego ramię, kiedy próbował wstać. Całkowicie znieruchomiał.

— Skończ pokutować i powiedz mi, co ci zawraca głowę. Jestem znudzony i mam straszną migrenę z powodu zaniepokojonego nastolatka siedzącego w kącie mojej głowy.

— Dobrze ci tak. Niebo jest niebieskie. Trawa jest zielona. Weź to za pokutę – odparł sucho. Zanim zdążyłby wstać, uścisk Toma wzmocnił się. Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Lily Potter – skomentował Riddle, próbując trafić. Oczy przyszłego Czarnego Pana ściemniały.

— C-co? – Wzdrygnął się, nie spodziewając się i nie lubiąc tego słowa, tego nazwiska, na _jego_ języku. Jasne, Tom nie był Voldemortem… ale, na litość boską, było kilka tematów rozmowy, od których z grzeczności Tom powinien trzymać się z daleka. Wstał, tym razem zdecydowanie. Tom zrobił to samo, podnosząc lekko brwi.

— James Potter.

— Przestań – warknął. Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę.

— Puchoński chłopiec.

— Nazywał się Cedrik, do cholery! – Jego głos był coraz głośniejszy, upiornie głośny w zazwyczaj cichej wieży. Tom przechylił głowę. Mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— Dolina Godryka – powiedział powoli. To była ostatnia kropla, umyślnie zasugerowana i pasująca do wzorca, która przepełniła czarę. Jego magia zapłonęła, a różdżka podniosła się do góry z klątwą na ustach. Riddle wydawał się tego spodziewać i umknął jej w ostatniej chwili. Jego twarz spoważniała.

— Za…

— Ostrzegam cię, Riddle – splunął. – Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, przeklnę cię w zapomnienie.

— Zabij niepotrzebnego – powiedział po prostu Tom. Z niskim warknięciem, obrócił się na pięcie. Nie zabije go. Nie jest Voldemortem. Nie warto… Tom przeszedł przez pokój, zamykając ponownie drzwi, kiedy do nich dotarł. Czuł że drży i go nienawidzi. Ale Tom doskonale wiedział, za które sznurki pociągać, nawet teraz! – Co się stało, Harry? Myślałem, że mówiłeś, że mnie przeklniesz?

Czuł, że jego pięści zaciskają się wokół różdżki, ale rozluźnił ręce, wiedząc, że Tom mógł atakować szybciej niż kobra. Był na to zbyt zmęczony, nie mógł nawet wymyślić żadnej zgryźliwej riposty. Zawsze odpowiadał Tomowi… odkąd go poznał, zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Ale teraz po prostu czuł się całkowicie sparaliżowany. W tej chwili nie dbał o to, czy Tom uderzy go w twarz. Obrócił się i pchnął go tak, by stali naprzeciwko siebie. Jego oczy świeciły na czerwono. Voldemort… nie, Tom… ale… Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— A potem szlama i zdrajca krwi. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wspominając już o tych rozczochranych, kręconych włosach… nic, co mogłoby denerwować.

— Zamknij się – powiedział słabo.

— Prawdopodobnie zasłużyli sobie na to…

— POWIEDZIAŁEM, ZAMKIJ SIĘ!  – Jego magia zawrzała, płonąc jak ogień.

— ZAMKNĘ, KIEDY PRZESTANIESZ BYĆ ŻAŁOSNY! – odkrzyknął Tom.

— Żałosny? – wypluł. – To ty jesteś cholernie żałosny! Nie potrafisz nawet zabić małego dziecka!

— A ty szalejesz z poczucia winy nad każdą rzeczą, którą zrobię – niezła z nas para, co?

— Ja… Jesteś niemożliwy! – warknął.

— Zabawne, bardzo zabawne, masz język ostry jak żyletka, którą mógłbyś się pociąć, co?

— Pieprz się.

— Jest dziś niesamowicie dobry. Taak, bardzo imponujący – szydził Tom. Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Nigdy bardziej nie nienawidził Riddle’a… no cóż, może z wyjątkiem tego czasu z Rosierem i Halloween, ale…

— Co, równie imponujący jak ktoś prześladujący piętnastolatka tak bardzo, że przemierza za nim czas? Co jest? Zakochałeś się we mnie, czy co?

Tom skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a jego magia opadła.

— Wykonałem swoją robotę. A teraz pozbieraj swoje małe problemy ze wspomnieniami i idź powiedzieć wszystkim, aby przestali męczyć mnie bym poszedł i zobaczył co się z tobą dzieje.

Patrzył za Tomem, kiedy ten uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Że co?

— TOM! WRACAJ TU W TEJ CHWILI!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

Harry i Tom wpadli do Wielkiej Sali, znów się kłócąc. Wszyscy spojrzeli w ich kierunku.

— Jak udało ci się go pocieszyć? – zapytał Alphard, spoglądając w górę, uważając, aby nie ściągnąć na siebie ich gniewu. Typowy, bezceremonialny Black.

— Nie pocieszył mnie – odpowiedział Harry. – Po prostu udało mu się mnie wkurzyć.

— Zadziałało, czyż nie? – Kolejny uśmieszek na twarzy Toma. – Przestałeś się dąsać.

— Nie dąsałem się! – warknął, obracając się w kierunku przyszłego Czarnego Pana. Oczy Toma błyszczały.

— Och, ależ robiłeś to. A także wydymałeś wargi.

— Nieprawda!

— Chcesz bym powiedział „a właśnie, że tak”, abyśmy cofnęli się do poziomu pięciolatków? – zaproponował finezyjnie Tom. Potter zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Riddle tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale dotknął ust, aby sprawdzić czy były nadymane, czy nie. Nie były.

Tom wybuchł śmiechem.

— Jesteś tak niesłychany, Potter…

— Zamknij się.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, prowadząc cichą walkę charakterów. Następnie, w niemym porozumieniu, wrócili do swoich posiłków. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, że powinien siedzieć z lwami… a potem przypomniał, że przecież jadł już z nimi śniadanie. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Ron i Hermiona za chwilę mu przeszkodzą… Ano. Już tu byli.

— Harry! Wszystko w porządku? – dopytywała się jego przyjaciółka. Łagodnie się do niej uśmiechnął.

— Nic mi nie jest, Miona – stwierdził, zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— Co z nim zrobiłeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Ron. Tom podniósł brwi.

— Urocze. Uratowałem twojego małego Wybawcę…

— Zaraz się obrażę.

— …przed zanurzeniem się w głębokiej depresji i myślach samobójczych. I co za to dostaję? Weasleya…

— No chyba nie samobójczych – mruknął wściekle. Tom odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, nieszczególnie przyjaźnie.

— Tak, Potter. Ponieważ większość ludzi reaguje tak jak ty, kiedy ktoś im mówi…

— Wciąż nie wykluczam przeklęcia cię w zapomnienie – warknął, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Riddle’a. Tom oceniał go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Mówi co? – Zevi zmarszczył brwi.

— Masz na myśli, że w końcu znalazłeś sposób, aby się zamknął? – wymamrotał złośliwie Lestrange. Tom po prostu usiadł prościej, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Harry’ego.

— Zająłbym się tymi problemami, gdybym był tobą, Harry.

— Jakimi problemami? – zagadnęła Hermiona, teraz wyglądając na sfrustrowaną.

— To nic takiego – odpowiedział szybko Harry.

— To nie wyglądało na  nic…

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, Tom! – warknął. – Poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa.

Oczy Toma pociemniały na wyraźny brak szacunku w jego głosie.

— Uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł lodowato. – I, no naprawdę, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ja jestem tym, który kończy z tymi twoimi wszystkimi depresyjnymi myślami w głowie, ponieważ twoje umiejętności magii umysłu są okropne, powiedziałbym, że jest to moja sprawa.

— Harry nie jest depresyjny. – Ron zmarszczył brwi. Kochał tego rudzielca za to… bronienie go, nie zważając na doskonale znane fakty. Tom spojrzał na niego. To uczucie zniknęło, a złość zaczęła palić jego ciało. Tom do pewnego stopnia tolerował jego błyskotliwe komentarze, ale nie cenił zuchwalstwa. Teraz miał zapłacić za to „zamknij się”.

— Nie – wycedził Tom. – Harry zawsze tylko tak po prostu kuli się, kiedy usłyszy imię Lily Potter… to całkowicie normalne.

I nastała cisza.

— Nienawidzę cię. – Czy on właśnie wspomniał o tym na środku Wielkiej Sali? Och, chwila! To był Tom, sadystyczny sukinsyn, który zawsze musiał postawić na swoim… oczywiście, że to zrobił.

— Och, Harry… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— To nic takiego…

— To nie jest nic takiego, Harry! Dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?! – wrzasnęła. Tym razem mógłby ją nawet pokochać za to zrozumienie Ślizgońskiej strony jego umysłu i ściszenie głosu, aby porozmawiać prywatnie.

— Ponieważ zawsze sprawiasz, że problemy stają się większe niż są w rzeczywistości – warknął. Czuł, że jego policzki zaczynają palić w zakłopotaniu. To naprawdę nie była rozmowa, jaką chciałby przeprowadzać. Właściwie, miał nastrój bardziej na to, aby przekląć kogoś niektórymi z całą pewnością niezatwierdzanymi przez Ministerstwo klątwami.

— To śmieszne!

— Och, więc teraz…

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że zgodzę się z szlamą – wtrącił Abraxas. Oboje spojrzeli na dziedzica domu Malfoy, który obojętnie znosił ich wzrok. – No co? – zapytał.

— Zgadzasz się ze mną? – powtórzyła Hermiona. Abraxas wzruszył ramionami.

— Niestety tak. Harry, na Slytherina, masz zwyczaj zrzucania na siebie całej winy. To nie jest normalne. Ani branie na siebie winy za uczynki Mrocznego Lorda… wiesz, że nie nazywają się „mrocznymi” lordami bez powodu?

— To nie ma związku… – zaczął, rozdrażniony.

— Harry. – Tom podniósł rękę. Mimowolnie urwał swoją wypowiedź. – Twoja postawa zaczyna być niebezpiecznie bliska obrażenia mnie.

— Och, tak mi przykro – powiedział sarkastycznie. – I co tak w ogóle moja postawa ma wspólnego z tobą? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Riddle przechylił na bok głowę.

— Pomyśl o czym rozmawiasz, Wybrańcu…

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

— …masz tam jakiś mózg, sam to rozpracuj. – Czy to był komplement? Gapił się na Toma. Jakim cudem cokolwiek, co było związane z tamtą nocą, miało coś wspólnego z… Och.

— Hmmm… — mruknął Tom, od razu wiedząc, gdy udało mu się to zrozumieć. – Nie możesz kontrolować działań moich albo mojego przyszłego ja. Więc wrzuć sobie na luz. Nie masz prawa, aby zabierać na siebie moją winę. – Tom spojrzał na niego upominająco.

Powoli skinął głową z akceptacją albo chociaż przyjęciem do świadomości tego argumentu.

— Dobrze – uciął. Wszyscy się na niego gapili. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, że gdy akurat dwóm grupom jego przyjaciół jakimś cudem udało się ze sobą dogadać, obróciły się przeciwko niemu. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Nie wspominając, że Tom coś od niego chciał… po prostu to wiedział. – Ale…

Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, co miał jeszcze do powiedzenia, gdyż Wielka Sala ucichła z powodu rozbrzmiewających spoza niej odgłosów, szybko podnoszących się, jak pociąg, który jedzie przez tunel.

— Dudziaczku, niczego nie dotykaj…

— …absolutnie niedorzeczne.

_Co Dursleyowie robili w Hogwarcie?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała cudowna **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

Serce Harry’ego na chwilę stanęło z przerażenia. Nie… NIE!

Dursleyowie nie mogli tutaj być… po prostu nie mogli. To było złe! Hogwart był jego domem, jego sanktuarium od Dursleyów… A teraz oni tu byli! Z Tomem. Poczuł mdłości.

— CHŁOPCZE!

Skulił się wewnętrznie widząc wuja szturmującego w jego stronę jak rozwścieczony byk – tęgiego, z czerwoną twarzą. Jego ciężka, wściekła postać wydawała się mniejsza w tym wielkim pomieszczeniu. Harry poczuł, jak jego ramiona napinają się w niepokoju i czuł, jak bicie jego serca nieznacznie się przyśpiesza. Na zewnątrz pozostał jednak spokojny, przesuwając jedynie swój ciężar ciała w taki sposób, by móc się szybko poruszyć, jeśli wymagałaby tego sytuacja. Tom miał nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w uśmiechaniu się.

— Co _wy_ tu robicie? – zapytał automatycznie, choć tak naprawdę w ogóle go to teraz nie interesowało. Świńskie oczy zmrużyły się.

— Dlaczego… ty mały…

— Jesteś Vernonem Dursleyem – przerwał mu leniwie Tom. Jego wuj zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, patrząc na Riddle’a.

— A kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? – splunął, potrząsając lekceważąco głową. – Dziwaku, weź swoje rzeczy.

_Że co?_

— Dlaczego? – dopytywał się przezornie.

— Nie zadawaj pytań, chłopcze. Po prostu to zrób! – warknął Vernon. Dudley i Petunia dołączyli do nich kaczkowatym krokiem, zatrzymując się obok niego. Teraz już naprawdę zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteście? – Nie dawał za wygraną mimo że wiedział, że będzie miał z tego powodu przykre konsekwencje. Żyła na czole wuja zaczęła pulsować.

— Nie zadawaj pytań. Rób, jak ci powiedziałem, ty mały dziwolągu.

Magia Toma zaczęła niebezpiecznie buzować. Vernon wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Dudley wysłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. Tylko Petunia patrzała na Toma z przerażeniem w oczach.

— Dudziaczku, poczekaj na zewnątrz – rozkazała cicho. – Vernon, pluszaczku, może powinniśmy przeprowadzić tą dyskusję gdzieś indziej… Wiesz, jacy są ci z ich gatunku. – Pluszaczku? Naprawdę nie chciał znać tej pieszczoty…

— _Ich_ gatunku? – Abraxas powtórzył chłodno, patrząc na jego krewnych jak na małe obrzydlistwo uwięzione pod mikroskopem.

— Dziwaków – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Tom. Uśmiechem niepokojącym, pozornie przyjaznym, a gdyby mu się przyjrzeć, to całkowicie chłodnym. Bystre oczy spojrzały badawczo na twarz Pottera. – Harry, dlaczego nie… przedstawisz nas, jak należy?

O cholera.

— Uch… — Potrząsnął głową. – Później. – Wstał szybko, jego mięśnie były napięte. – Kryzys rodzinny… uh… Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym na zewnątrz. – Jego żołądek szalał, jak gdyby o jego ściany rozbijały się dzikie fale. Jakby Tom potrzebował kolejnego powodu, by nienawidzić mugoli…

Petunia spojrzała na niego — jej końska szczęka zaciśnięta była mocno z napięcia, a nos marszczył się z odrazy z powodu bycia otoczonym przez tak wielką ilość „sami wiecie czego”.

— Nie mów mi, co mam robić, chłopcze, mam dość tych… dziwacznych bzdur… weź swoje rzeczy i idziemy.

Wszyscy na niego patrzyli; czuł, że ich spojrzenia parzą jak ogień jego skórę. To był koszmar. Co się, do diabła, działo?

Palce Toma zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego nadgarstka, uniemożliwiając mu odejście.

— Usiądź, Harry. – Jego głos był niski, władczy i zimny jak ciekły azot. Vernon zapłonął, chwytając jego rękę i próbując wyrwać ją z uścisku dziedzica Slytherina.

— Jest moim siostrzeńcem. Mogę z nim robić co mi się tylko, do diabła, podoba. Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w sprawy mojej rodziny, chłopcze.

Tom podniósł brwi, a jego usta wygięły się szyderczo.

— W takim razie wyjdź z zamku i nie wtrącaj się w moją – oznajmił, jego głos był spokojny, w odróżnieniu od szalejącej wokół magii. Harry zerknął na Toma, nie poruszając głową. W moją? Uch? Rodzina Toma była martwa… był sierotą – obaj byli. Vernon wydawał się podzielać jego zdezorientowanie.

— Nie wtrącam się w twoją dziwaczną rodzinę – warknął. Oczy Toma przesunęły się z tłustego Vernona na jego grube palce, wciąż zaciśnięte wokół ramienia Harry’ego, a potem ponownie na najstarszego Dursleya. Vernon prychnął. – Jego rodzina nie żyje… nie możesz być jej częścią. Ten, ten Vol-coś-z-jego-twarzą ją zabił.

Jeśli w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji usłyszałby kogoś nazywającego Voldemorta „Vold-coś-z-jego-twarzą” stojąc tuż przed Tomem, uznałby to za zabawne. W tej chwili było mu jednak zbyt niedobrze, aby mógł się zaśmiać. To się nie mogło dziać. Przypominające kiełbaski palce na jego ramieniu ścisnęły się, powodując, że mimowolnie się skrzywił. Miał tam rano siniaka. Tom również wstał. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Ślizgon był wyższy od jego wuja przynajmniej o cal. Kiedy ich przywódca poruszył się, także Abraxas, Zevi, Alphard i Lestrange wstali, wyciągając różdżki.

Umysł Harry’ego wypełnił szereg zajadliwych przekleństw. Pierwotni śmierciożercy i mugolska rodzina nienawidząca magii = niezbyt dobre połączenie.

— Tom… — ostrzegł cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

— Jak długo masz zamiar ich chronić? – zapytał zamiast tego, nie spuszczając wzroku z postaci starszego mężczyzny. – Traktują cię gorzej niż mugole kiedykolwiek traktowali mnie.

— Są rodziną – zaprotestował, sam nie będąc do końca pewnym dlaczego broni Dursleyów. Tom wydawał się to zauważyć, ale nic nie powiedział. Vernon patrzył na nich, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Nie jesteś rodziną dziwaka. – Napiętą ciszę nierozsądnie przerwał głos Dudleya. Wzrok Toma prześlizgnął się na chłopca.

Harry ledwie powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem. Nienawidził ich, czuł do nich odrazę – i wiedział, że to uczucie było odwzajemnione. Ale nawet po tych wszystkich latach te słowa nie przestały go ranić. O dziwo, to nie temperament Toma pękł, a Zeviego:

— Nazwij go jeszcze raz dziwakiem, a przysięgam na boga, że cię zabiję.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. Jego magia trzasnęła i wyrwał się z obu uścisków: Toma i wuja… nie, nie wuja, Vernona. Pośpiesznie stanął między nimi.

— Nikt nie będzie nikogo zabijał – syknął, spoglądając na nich. Zerknął na swoją ciotkę. – Myślę, że powinniście odejść – stwierdził cicho.

— Po tych wszystkich kłopotach, których nam przysporzyłeś? – zagrzmiał Vernon. – Nie sądzę. Nie chcemy tego więcej. Starzec powiedział, że jeśli weźmiemy cię do siebie jeszcze na tydzień, już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczymy. – Teraz brzmiał zwycięsko. Starzec… Dumbledore. Poczuł napływający ból — ból i wściekłość. Spojrzał w górę, na stół należący do personelu. A więc to dlatego nikt, żaden uczeń czy nauczyciel, nie interweniował. Ale jaki to wszystko miało cel?

Dumbledore wstał, jego oczy migotały, a na twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

— Myślę, że zaszło straszne nieporozumienie. – Błyski w oczach zniknęły. – Panie Dursley, pani Dursley, Harry, mój chłopcze… jeśli mógłbym przez chwilę z wami porozmawiać?

Martwa cisza.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był pusty, a oczy błyszczały ze wściekłości.

— Mógłby pan usiąść, panie Riddle? – kontynuował Dumbledore.

Mały uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy przyszłego Czarnego Pana.

— Dlaczego mnie nie zmusisz?

A następnie rzeczy potoczyły się bardzo szybko.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** , której bardzo za to dziękuję.

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Odruchowo schylił się, czując oszałamiające zaklęcie przelatujące mu tuż nad głową. Natychmiast wyczarował _Protego_ i kilka innych bardziej… skutecznych barier. Poczuł warczący syk wymykający się z jego warg. Pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego, bez problemu – męczennik naprawdę był bardzo lekki. Oczy ciemnowłosego rozszerzyły się nieco na ten szybki, gwałtowny ruch.

— To…

— Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz poradzić sobie z dwoma wojnami na raz, starcze? – zadrwił. – Już jedną przegrywasz. – Dumbledore przyglądał mu się chłodno, bez żadnych oznak tego migotania w oczach.

— Pozwól mu odejść – rozkazał starzec. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a następnie podniósł brwi na Dumbledore’a.

— Powinieneś zachować go wtedy, kiedy mogłeś – odparł lodowato.

— Potrzebuje porozmawiać ze swoją rodziną!

— _Potrzebuje_ kogoś, kto naprawdę walczyłby po jego pieprzonej stronie – warknął Zevi. – A nie wysyłał go, by walczył na wojnie bez przygotowania, jakby był mesjaszem i miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego żywy, bo wtedy nie będzie musiał samemu brudzić sobie rąk.

— Mam na uwadze jego dobro! Pokładam w Harrym całe moje zaufanie – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore i tylko wyostrzone rysy jego twarzy zdradzały jego wściekłość.

— Jego dobro? – powtórzył szyderczo Tom. – Powtarzasz to sobie? Jak skazanie go na życie ze stadem plugawych, bezwartościowych, uczulonych na magię drani ma wpływać na jego dobro? Jakim cudem oczekiwanie, że wygra dla ciebie wojnę bez żadnego przygotowanie ma na uwadze jego dobro?

— On zrobi to dobrze…

— Nie, daj sobie z tym spokój – kontynuował Tom z namysłem, ze śmiertelnym wyrazem twarzy. – A jakim cudem rozpieprzenie mojej cholernej kampanii i pozwalanie mi oszaleć, chociaż cholernie doskonale wiedziałeś, że możesz coś z tym zrobić, przedstawianie mnie jako uosobienia zła i, na domiar złego, robienia z dzieciaka swojego żołnierza ma na uwadze dobro Harry'ego?

— Nie dzieciaka – wymamrotał Harry. Prawie się uśmiechnął.

— Więc?

— To nie tak. On jest potrzebny, by wygrać tą wojnę. To dla większego dobra…

— Och, i tu cię mamy – zatrajkotał z rezygnacją Abraxas.

— …trudno mi uwierzyć, abyście sami mogli powiedzieć, że jesteście tutaj, bo macie na uwadze dobro Harry’ego? – zakończył Dumbledore, ostro jak brzytwa wypluwając swoje słowa. Oczy Pottera powędrowały do niego, a następnie z powrotem niepewnie na starca. Kurwa.

— Uchylamy się od pytania, co, pierniku? – zakwestionował subtelnie. – Nie, nie jestem tutaj tylko po to, by chronić Harry’ego… ale też tego nie udaję. Mówi ci to coś? – skierował pytanie do zielonookiej zagadki, która przez chwilę na niego patrzyła.

— Co to niby jest, walka o opiekę nad dzieckiem? – zażartował słabo. Tom poczuł, jak jego usta układają się w uśmieszek. Och, gdyby tylko wiedział. Mimo tego, że Harry mógł działać jak zahartowany weteran wojenny, wciąż był tak rozczulająco niewinny…

— Panie Potter. Muszę nalegać, abyś porozmawiał z rodziną – stwierdził stanowczo Dumbledore. – Musisz na jakiś czas wrócić do domu.

— Nie – oświadczył stanowczo Harry, zdumiony. – Dlaczego miałbym?

— Bariery ochronne muszą zostać zaktualizowane. Wtedy dom mógłby zostać użyty jako Kwatera Główna, gdy twoi krewni przeniosą się do Stanów. – To miał być jakiś żart? Oczy Harry’ego ukazały wściekłość.

— Wspaniale – odwarknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Oczywiście, już się zrywam i lecę robić to, co mi pan powiedział bez uprzedzenia, w środku roku egzaminacyjnego, profesorze – powiedział sarkastycznie.

— Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. – Starzec uśmiechnął się.

Tom jednakże zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym. Czuł pulsującą magię chłopca o szmaragdowych oczach, wyślizgującą mu się spod kontroli. Prawie się roześmiał. Stała się nieznacznie ciemniejsza, biel i czerń mieszały się ze sobą w burzliwą szarość. Była piękna.

— Więc, w zasadzie, to moment w którym wybieram stronę, prawda? – zapytał lekko Harry. Wszyscy zamarli. Wzrok Toma ślizgał się po twarzy Harry’ego, ale nie mógł jej odczytać.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Harry, stoisz już po jednej stronie. O czym ty mówisz?

Głowa Harry’ego przechyliła się niebezpiecznie. A następnie uśmiechnął się prawdziwie promiennie. To był całkiem olśniewający uśmiech, ale nieszczególnie przyjemny, jeśli bliżej się mu przyjrzało.

— Dziękuję, profesorze! Sprawiłeś właśnie, że stało się to dużo łatwiejsze. – Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Tom zmusił się do utrzymania kamiennego wyrazu twarzy. Naprawdę nie chciał zabić chłopca, jeśli zdecydowałby się grać idealnego, małego wojownika Jasnej Strony. Wóz albo przewóz.

— Cieszę się, że ci pomogłem. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie pójdziesz ze swoimi krewnymi?

— Jasne! – powiedział wesoło Harry. Dumbledore wysłał mu zadowolone z siebie spojrzenie, sprawiając, że wyglądał drapieżnie. Czekał, aż Harry dokończy, wyczuwając, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił. – Tak szybko, jak oznacza termin „nigdy”. – Oczy Dumbledore’a rozszerzyły się.

— Harry, mój chłopcze?

— Nie jestem twoim chłopcem. Nie jestem twoim Zbawicielem. Nie jestem twoim narzędziem. Skończyłem z tym.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

— Ty co? – fuknął Dumbledore. – Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść!

Spojrzał spokojnie na człowieka, którego kiedyś traktował jak dziadka, z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy i skurczającymi się z bólu wnętrznościami. Tym razem posunął się za daleko.

— Właśnie to zrobiłem – splunął.

— Czy to oznacza, że teraz jesteś po naszej stronie? – zapytał bez ogródek Alphard. Spojrzał na Toma, uśmiechając się.

— Nie.

Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Do końca roku cię na nią przeciągnę.

— Wmawiaj to sobie.

— Udawanie ciężkiego do zdobycia do ciebie nie pasuje.

— Jestem pewny, że to przeżyję.

Uśmiech stał się odrobinę wyraźniejszy. Wargi Pottera drgnęły.

— Harry, naprawdę muszę zaprotestować… — zaczął Dumbledore.

— O czym wy wszyscy mówicie?! – ryknął nagle Vernon. – Strony? Wojownicy? Żołnierze? Jesteście zupełnie porąbani.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na sapiącego mugola z czerwoną twarzą.

— Możemy świętować? – zapytał go niewinnie Zevi. – Że przejrzałeś na oczy?

— Róbcie co chcecie – odparł. – Ale nadal twierdzę, że nie możecie torturować moich krewnych. – Twarz Vernona zbladła. Tom patrzył przez chwilę na mugoli, po czym skierował wzrok na niego.

— Szkoda… Nawet trochę?

— Nic, zero, null.

— Ale dlaczego? – jęknął Alphard ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dursleyowie zrobili krok do tyłu. – Są świetnymi zabawkami…

— Ja naprawdę, nie… — Vernon zamilkł. – Dziwaki – splunął.

Po tym wszystkim, temperament Toma wymknął się spod kontroli.

— Harry, zdefiniuj dla mnie słowo tortury – poprosił zimno, z różdżką w ręku. Dursleyowie zrobili kolejny krok.

— Panie Riddle…

— Żadnego bólu, psychicznego czy fizycznego. Żadnych wypadków, które w tajemniczy sposób doprowadzają do tortur albo upadku ze schodów i śmierci. Nie pytaj, dawaj do zrozumienia albo sugeruj, że ktoś inny powinien ich za ciebie torturować. Er… nie zabijaj. Myślę, to wszystko? – Tom uśmiechnął się czarująco.

— Świetnie. – Jego różdżka śmignęła i jasny błysk światła pognał w stronę Dudleya. Dumbledore, gwałtownie, zrobił zaskoczony krok do przodu. Wiele przerażonych wzdychań – to był Tom.

W następnej sekundzie sala wybuchła śmiechem.

Dudley miał nowe dodatki: nos, skórę, włosy… małej Panny Piggy. Stłumił parsknięcie.

— Moje dzieciątko!

Oczy Toma były lodowate, niebezpieczne, kiedy spoglądały kolejno na stojących przed nim mugoli.

— Zejdźcie mi z oczu, mugole, albo ustawcie się w kolejce.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

— Nie mówiłeś chyba poważnie, że porzucasz Jasną Stronę? – zapiszczał znajomy głos. Harry westchnął w duchu – proszenie o uniknięcie tej konfrontacji to już zbyt wiele. Odwrócił się do Ginny z ciętą ripostą na ustach. – Myślałam, że mnie kochasz! – Patrzył na nią, przerażony, a każda możliwa odpowiedź wyleciała mu z głowy. Co? Kiedy on… o kurwa. Płakała. – Ty zdrajco!

— Ja… — Naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Cóż. Mogę ci powiedzieć, panie Harry Potterze! – szlochała, przyciskając oskarżająco drżący palec do jego klatki piersiowej. – Jeśli mnie kochasz, zostań. Zrobisz jeszcze jeden krok, a nigdy ponownie nie zostaniesz miło przyjęty w Gryffindorze!

Patrzył na nią, kompletnie oszołomiony. Komentarze „śmierciożerca” mógł zrozumieć, złościli się za jego „zdradę”, ale to? Co to w ogóle było? Czyżby zaczął spotykać się z najmłodszą Weasleyówną nie mając o tym zielonego pojęcia?

— Ginny! – zaprotestowała reszta obecna przy tym część rodziny rudzielców. A mianowicie Ron i bliźniacy.

— Dobrze – powiedział sztywno. – W takim razie wezmę swój kufer. – Ginny przestała wyć jak potępieniec, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. Najwyraźniej oczekiwała, że będzie błagać o przebaczenie.

— Rzucasz mnie? – prychnęła. Nigdy nie byli razem! Uderzyła się w głowę, czy co? – Łał, to naprawdę miło z twojej strony, wężu. Uwieść dziewczynę, a następnie się jej pozbyć, tylko ty potrafisz tak zerwać. Czarodziejski Świat cię potrzebuje! Jak możesz go porzucić?

— A może Czarodziejski Świat sam powinien ruszyć swój leniwy tyłek, zamiast zrzucać wszystko na barki piętnastolatka, co? – splunął. – Niedobrze mi się robi od tego, jak mnie wykorzystują. I, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie mówiłem nic o przystąpieniu do Ciemnej Strony.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew.

— Taak, cóż, to oczywiste, że to zrobisz. Jak możesz traktować mnie w taki sposób? Zrobiłam dla ciebie wszystko! Co, jesteś gejem, czy co? – wrzasnęła. Zamrugał. I jeszcze raz.

— Skąd, do cholery, wziął ci się ten pomysł? – zapytał.

— Z NIEGO! – Ginny wskazała histerycznie na Toma. – Zawsze jesteś z nim! Nawet na mnie nie patrzysz! Nigdy nawet nie widziałam, byś zainteresował się jakąś dziewczyną!

— Nie jestem gejem! – zaskomlał. Spojrzał na Toma, który przyglądał się Ginny ze swoją zwykłą, nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji twarzą. Harry pomyślał jednak, że mógłby doszukać się w niej jakiejś odrobinki… Rozbawienia? Przerażenia? Rozdrażnienia? Zdziwienia?

— Dlaczego w takim razie zawsze z nim jesteś? Zawsze wymieniacie głupiutkie spojrzenia i w ogóle! To chore! Zamordował twoich rodziców.

Może to przez nadmiar stresu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Zaczął się śmiać.

To było śmieszne. Z tymi wszystkimi konsekwencjami, jakich oczekiwał z powodu swojego wyboru, tej jednej z całą pewnością nie było na jego liście. Wzrok Toma spoczął na nim, a następnie ponownie skierował swoje spojrzenie na postać Ginny. Okrutny uśmieszek przez chwilę zagościł na jego ustach.

— Zazdrosna, zdrajczynio krwi?

Śmiech Harry’ego nagle się urwał. Czy to był żart? Spojrzał niepewnie na dziedzica Slytherina. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Ty jesteś? – parsknął. – Mam na myśli… dobrze, jeśli jesteś gejem, po prostu…

Zevi ulitował się nad nim.

— Tom jest heteroseksualny. Nie martw się o swoją cnotę, lwiątko, po prostu się z tobą drażni.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. To by dopiero było dziwne.

— Byłeś naprawdę całkowicie czerwony, Harry – zauważył złośliwie Tom.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— Och, zraniłeś mnie. Myślałem, że było między nami trochę… chemii, Harry! Myślałem, że mnie kochasz! – Tom naśladował trajkoczący głos Ginny.

— Zamknij się.

— Mógłbym usmażyć sobie grzankę na twoich policzkach.

— Nigdy nie będziesz komikiem. Nie jesteś śmieszny – syknął. Napięcie, które unosiło się w pomieszczeniu zniknęło, kiedy wszyscy patrzyli na nich z rozbawieniem. Ginny wyglądała na zirytowaną.

— On dołączył do Ciemnej Strony, jak możecie się uśmiechać? Co z wami, ludzie? – krzyczała, przyglądając się zebranym, po czym wypadła z Wielkiej Sali. Harry nie mógł zmusić się, aby się o nią martwić. Wszystko, co mógł myśleć i czuć było szokiem oraz okropnym płomieniem palącym jego skórę. Chciał wczołgać się pod ziemię i umrzeć. Wtedy ziemia mogłaby go zjeść. Zakrył twarz dłońmi.

— To naprawdę widowiskowa czerwień. Czy to wam o czymś nie mówi? – zakwestionował niewinnie Abraxas. Tak to właśnie było być jedynym lwem wśród węży – drażniły cię bez litości.

— Nie jestem gejem – wymamrotał. – I nie mam ochoty na Toma. Jest aroganckim palantem.

— Mówi się, że istnieje cienka linia między miłością a nienawiścią – zauważył Alphard, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

— Możecie z tym skończyć, chłopaki?

— Ale jesteś naprawdę słodki, kiedy się rumienisz – wytknął szyderczo Tom. – To urocze.

To było to. W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę. Śmiech zamarł, kiedy jego magia zatrzeszczała.

— Macie pięć sekund, aby uciec – ostrzegł.

Wymienili spojrzenia, a następnie, tłumiąc śmiech, zwiali.

— Też cię kocham, Potter!

— SMAŻ SIĘ W PIEKLE, RIDDLE!

Jego życie było koszmarem.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Szło wspaniale. Etap pierwszy zakończył się pomyślnie… Harry opuścił Jasną Stronę. Teraz, faza druga – nie dać mu żadnego powodu, aby do niej wrócił. Lubił tego chłopca, naprawdę, i z pewnością nie chciał prowadzić z nim wojny i go zabić. Nie chciał też, by Harry działał przeciwko niemu… gdyby tak było, musiałby interweniować. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Po prostu musiał być ostrożny, subtelny. W końcu, jeśli on nie mógł mieć Harry’ego, nikt inny nie będzie go mieć. Harry nosił _jego_ znak, a on łatwo nie rezygnował z tego, co do niego należało. Stłumił uśmiech: Harry wpadłby w szał, gdyby wiedział, że myśli o nim jak o swojej własności. Chłopiec miał bardzo silną wolę – tak jak on. Może dlatego Harry zawsze był jego ulubieńcem.

Nie chciał złamać tego umysłu, nie, zdecydowanie nie. Nie chciał — co wprawiało go w duże zdziwienie — aby Harry padał przed nim na kolana i nazywał go Lordem albo Mistrzem. Tak naprawdę – odważy się to powiedzieć? – polubił tego szmaragdowookiego wężowego lwa. Jego obecność była… uwalniająca. Chłopak miał gdzieś to, że Tom relaksował się, kiedy byli sami, nie szukał nieustannie jego słabości. Nie dbał o zasady społeczne, tylko swoje własne. Harry był wolnością w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa i nigdy by się jej nie pozbył. Chciał jednak, by Potter stanął przy jego boku. Cieszył się jego towarzystwem… ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał mieć nad nim kontroli. Z całą pewnością nie był kimś, kto mógłby się dla kogoś zmienić, nawet dla Harry'ego Jamesa Evansa Pottera. Nie za bardzo, w każdym razie.

Tom prześlizgiwał się między korytarzami, cicho jak duch. Słyszał głosy – Zeviego i Harry’ego. Miał już wyjść, kiedy coś go powstrzymało, rozkazując, by schował się w cieniu. Mówili o nim.

— Nie może czy nie zrobi? – zapytał Harry. Zevi wpatrywał się w mniejszego nastolatka.

— Oba – odrzekł cicho. —  Tom nie jest… Nie wierzę, naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo jest w stosunku do ciebie wyrozumiały? – Zauważył, że Harry przesunął się nieznacznie z wymijającym wyrazem na twarzy.

— Co masz na myśli? – Zevi wziął głęboki, drżący oddech.

— Kiedy Tom jest z tobą, jest… inny, lepszy. Wszystkim, co w nim widzisz. Z nami jest… cóż, powiem tylko, że zyskał swoją reputację w sposób, o jakim nawet nie śniłeś.

Zevi był martwy.

— Ja…

— O to w tym chodzi, Harry. Ty. Nie zawsze przy nim jesteś, nie wiesz o nim wszystkiego, nie możesz. Pilnuje się w twojej obecności, nie zachowuje się wtedy w taki sam sposób, jak gdy ciebie nie ma… — Chwila ciszy. – Wiem, że powiesz, że nie jest Voldemortem i zgadzam się z tym, ale nie jest tak dobrym gościem i nie jest tak niewinny, jak możesz w to wierzyć. Jest niebezpieczny. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

— Rozumiem – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Nie martw się o to. – Zevi miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

Okej, to wystarczyło.

— Szerzymy o mnie plotki, Prince?

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

Jego głowa podniosła się, zaniepokojona. O bogowie, ile usłyszał Tom? Jego twarz była całkowicie nieczytelna, ale oczy zimne jak lód. Instynktownie przesunął się przed Zeviego.

— Tom…

— Nie mówiłem do ciebie, Harry – stwierdził Tom. Jego głos był miękki i gładki, jak zawsze. Uparcie zacisnął szczękę. – Zevi, mogę prosić na słowo? – Zdanie zostało sformułowane jak pytanie, ale nim nie było. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Jaki masz problem? Nie możesz po prostu znieść, że ktoś ze mną rozmawia. Tylko dlatego, że nie jestem już po Jasnej Stronie nie znaczy od razu, że jestem po twojej. Nie kontroluj mnie.

Tom zacisnął nieco zęby, a jego oczy przestały wpatrywać się w Zeviego. Harry trącił go, dając do zrozumienia, że teraz jest bardzo dobry moment na to, aby uciec. Prince szybko z tego skorzystał, znikając za rogiem. Harry czuł adrenalinę i winę pulsujące w żyłach. Jeśli Zevi będzie miał u Toma kłopoty z powodu tego, że mu pomógł…

Minęło wiele czasu od jego ostatniej prawdziwej kłótni z Tomem, wydawało mu się to niemal obce. Czy Zevi miał rację? Tom naprawdę jest dla niego pobłażliwy?

— Ufasz słowom Zeviego bardziej niż moim? – zapytał delikatnie Tom z lekkim zranieniem w głosie. Cholera to… Naprawdę był zraniony, czy też była to tylko zręczna manipulacja?

— To ja tworzę swoje własne opinie – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę; próba, ocena, analiza.

— Naprawdę? Bo nie tak to dla mnie wyglądało – odparł Tom z nutką chłodu w głosie. Wyraz jego twarzy był wyzywający. – Wczoraj porzuciłeś Jasną Stronę… żartowałeś… i w ogóle. A teraz, cóż, spójrz na siebie. Obserwujesz każdy mój ruch, jakbyś oczekiwał, że uduszę cię we śnie.

— Tylko dlatego, że wiem, iż nie jesteś Voldemortem nie znaczy, że wierzę, iż nie masz żadnych ukrytych intencji. To dla mnie całkiem jasne —  skończył dosadnie. – O co się tak bardzo denerwujesz? Chyba że Zevi dotknął _czułego punktu_?

Tom poruszył się szybko, niewiarygodnie szybko, uderzając nim o ścianę. Prawie zaczął żałować stanięcia w obronie spadkobiercy rodu Prince.

— Wolałbyś mnie od tej strony? – syknął Tom bardzo blisko jego twarzy. – Czy to tego szukałeś? Jakiegoś potwierdzenia?

— Puść mnie…

— Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi, zrób mi przysługę i powiedz mi je prosto w twarz. To niegrzeczne rozmawiać o kimś za jego plecami. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek w twoim towarzystwie udawał bycie kimś, kim nie jestem.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Zevi ma rację? – zapytał gniewnie. Tom uniósł brwi, puszczając go szybko. Wyprostował się, powoli, ostrożnie.

— Nigdy nie udawałem kogoś, kim nie jestem. Jestem po Ciemnej Stronie, wiesz o tym. Kiedyś powiedziałem ci, abyś zrobił mi przysługę i dał znać, jeśli traciłbym na ciebie czas, prawda?

— Chcesz, bym się do ciebie przyłączył – uświadomił sobie Harry. Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – To właśnie po to tu jesteś.

— Między innymi – przyznał. Harry zamrugał raz. I jeszcze jeden. Zanim mógłby coś powiedzieć, Tom kontynuował. – Będę z tobą szczery, Harry. Lubię cię, nie mam zamiaru zrobić z ciebie śmierciożercy… ale tak, chcę, byś się do mnie przyłączył. Jesteś zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, żebyś mógł chodzić nieposkromiony.

Harry czuł, jak jego serce wybija rytm samby. Czuł się jak idiota! Oczywiście, że taki właśnie był powód, dla którego Tom tu był! Jaki inny mógłby on być?

— Analogicznie, Harry… – Tom uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Robię tylko dokładnie to samo, co ty.

— Nie próbuję cię nawracać – zaczął, ale przerwał. Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Starasz się sprawić, bym nie stał się Voldemortem… starasz się mnie przekonać do zmiany poglądów. Traktuj innych tak, jak sam chciałbyś być traktowany. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

Do diabła.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

To była mała przeszkoda… ale sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Harry'ego i fakcie, że nie wybuchł, powiedziałby, że poradził sobie z nią całkiem dobrze. Oczywiście, nigdy nie planował być szczerym… ale może tak właśnie było lepiej. Kiedy już wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, być może wyjdzie z tego coś dobrego. Chciał Harry'ego po swojej stronie jako Harry'ego, a nie jako jakiegoś opakowanego folią bąbelkową idiotę, który musi być traktowany jakby był ze szkła. Nie żeby nie planował manipulować ostrożnie swoim wężoustym kolegą… jednak, żarty na bok, Harry mu ufał. Posłucha go.

Tak czy owak, było blisko. Musiał odbyć z Zevim małą pogawędkę, aby zamknąć jego usta.

Tak, wszystko układało się tak, jak należy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

(Punkt widzenia Lestrange’a)

Skulił się nieznacznie, czując wzrastające mdłości spowodowane twardym nadzorem tych starych, niebieskich oczu.

— Miałeś go zniechęcić do przyłączenia się do Ciemnej Strony, Cygnusie – stwierdził chłodno starzec.

— O-on nie jest po Ciemnej Stronie, proszę pana – zauważył szybko.

— Nie jest też po Jasnej, czyż nie? – Dumbledore brzmiał na zasmuconego. – Zawiodłeś mnie. Na pewno rozumiesz, że to dla Większego Dobra? _Chcesz,_ by Tom po prostu… zaniedbywał cię? Bo to właśnie robi!

— Nie – powiedział. – J-ja tylko… Nie myślę, aby to był dobry pomysł! Wycofuję się! Tom mnie zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie!

— W takim razie to byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby otrzymał anonimową wskazówkę, nie uważasz? Jeśli Voldemort wygra, świat jaki znamy przestanie istnieć… twoje przywileje jako czystokrwistego znikną. Potrzebuję Harry’ego, by to zakończył, jest jedynym, który może. Musi zabić Voldemorta.

Chciało mu się wymiotować, strach ścisnął jego serce.

— Zrobię co w mojej mocy, profesorze! Oni po prostu… są ze sobą bliżej niż myślałem.

— Co dokładnie robisz, Cygnusie, mój chłopcze? Bo najwyraźniej to nie działa…

— Ja… wylałem na niego kawę.

— Wylałeś na niego _kawę_? Co dokładnie ma to wspólnego z naszym planem? Myślałem, że mogę ci zaufać… — Starzec obracał różdżkę w palcach, niemal bezczynnie.

— Możesz mi zaufać! – wpadł w panikę. – Oczywiście, że możesz! Zrobię to! Harry powróci do Jasnej Strony… a wtedy… wtedy nas odeślesz i pozwolisz toczyć się historii własnym torem?

— Oczywiście. Niebezpiecznym jest mieszać się w sprawy czasu. – Tak, tak było. Harry nigdy nie powinien się u nich pojawić! Robił to dla Większego Dobra! Chronił Toma przed jego własną słabością… a następnie, kiedy chłopiec zniknie, on, Cygnus Lestrange, będzie znów ulubieńcem swojego Pana. Harrison Evans, Potter… po prostu przewrócił wszystko do góry nogami! On tylko próbował przywrócić historii jej naturalny bieg wydarzeń. Został _wybrany_.

— Teraz, kiedy skończyliśmy mówić o biznesach… chciałbyś może cytrynowego dropsa? Wciąż musisz się wiele nauczyć, więc równie dobrze możesz się rozgościć.

Wiedza była mocą… a on pragnął mocy. A skoro Tom Riddle nie chciał zrobić wszystkiego jak należy... no cóż, wkrótce się okaże kto będzie kogo nazywał swoim Panem, czyż nie?

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

Wyprostował się nagle, mroczne myśli o ciemnym korytarzu wpadły do jego umysłu. Voldemort szukał czegoś… czegoś za tymi drzwiami? Ale co to było?

Oczy Toma zerknęły na niego. Musiał przysnąć w Pokoju Wspólnym. Był bardziej zmęczony niż przypuszczał… musiał być. Albo tak było, albo wzrastało połączenie.

Zatrzymywał się obecnie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Nie oficjalne, ale… było po prostu nieco prawdy w deklaracji Ginny, nie był już dłużej mile widziany w Gryffindorze. Oczywiście nie przez wszystkich. Hermiona, Weasleyowie (nie licząc Ginny), Neville, Dean, drużyna quidditcha… oni wciąż go wspierali.

Reszta jednak, pod wodzą Ginny i McLaggena, zdecydowanie była innego zdania. Niemniej jednak, łatwo było mówić, że nie chciał tam pójść i zostać przeklętym. To nie tak, że spędzał w Pokoju Wspólnym węży każdą godzinę w czasie dnia… chociaż tam spał… po tym, jak Tom zagroził mu uszkodzeniem ciała, jeśli się nie dostosuje. Wtedy też Tom dowiedział się o jego koszmarach i o tym, że wciąż trwały… co nie było zbyt przyjemne. Sprawy między nimi wciąż były nieco napięte, ale ogólnie w porządku.

— Wszystko dobrze? – zadał pytanie dziedzic Slytherina. Pokręcił głową.

— Nic mi nie jest – powiedział automatycznie, rzucając mu uspokajający uśmiech. Tom zmrużył oczy.

— Wizja czy koszmar? – zapytał po prostu. Harry zamarł, nie będąc pewnym, czy kocha Toma za dostrzeganie łez, które skrywał za uśmiechami, czy też nienawidzi. Przez chwilę na siebie patrzyli. Jego głowa pulsowała okropnie, jakby ktoś uderzał o nią młotem.

— Myślę, że wizja – odparł w końcu. Głowa Toma pochyliła się w zamyśleniu.

— Korytarz zakończony drzwiami?

Harry lekko się na niego gapił, marszcząc czoło.

— To jedna z…?

— Pułapek. – Tom uśmiechnął się ponuro. – To musi być jakaś wizja, skoro również ja dostaję ją przez połączenie.

Harry mruknął z potwierdzeniem, odwracając wzrok od Toma.

— Co to za książka? – zapytał zamiast tego. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, to prawdopodobnie nie było nic ważnego… nawet dla niego brzmiało to kulawo. Tyle że nie był ani po Jasnej, ani też po Ciemnej Stronie, więc dyskutowanie o tym nie było raczej zbyt właściwie.

— Wzrost i Upadek Mrocznych Sztuk.

— Serio? – Podniósł brwi. Tom przewrócił oczami.

— Tylko dlatego, że ty radośnie biegałeś sobie po innym okresie czasowym, posiadając jedynie naprawdę znikomą wiedzę o tym, co się w nim obecnie działo i żadnej oprawy historycznej, nie znaczy, że ja zrobię to samo.

Sprawiedliwie… Harry wzruszył ramionami, pocierając ze znużeniem oczy. Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć, że mimo wszystko Tom nie wrócił do książki, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno:

— Okej, czego chcesz? – westchnął.

— Co? – zapytał Tom, najwyraźniej wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Co sprawia, że myślisz, że czegoś od ciebie chcę? Ranisz mnie.

— Twoje drugie imię to Chcę i Pragnę… i masz ten szczególny wyraz twarzy.

— Mam na drugie Marvolo – nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć, Harry? – Tom uśmiechnął się.

— To była przenośnia – oburzył się. Riddle patrzył na niego lekko rozbawionym, nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

— Chodź tutaj.

— Ja… _co_? – zdziwił się. Czegokolwiek by nie oczekiwał, z całą pewnością nie było to tym.

— Chodź tutaj – powtórzył spokojnie Tom, wskazują na wolne obok siebie miejsce na kanapie.

— Dlaczego?

— Zawsze kwestionujesz każdy rozkaz i instrukcję, jaką dostajesz, czy robisz tak po prostu tylko w moim wypadku?

— Tylko w twoim wypadku. Nie dopuszczam do tego, aby twoje wielkie ego jeszcze bardziej się powiększyło – odpowiedział natychmiast, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. – Powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. – Mógł przysiąść, że Tom prawie się uśmiechnął. W końcu jednak tylko skinął głową na wskazane wcześniej miejsce.

Ostrożnie, Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz przeprowadzić tutaj jakiejś głębokiej, bzdurnej rozmowy… jesteś pod wielosokowym? – zapytał nagle. Tym razem Tom posunął się o krok dalej niż uśmiech i prawie zaczął się śmiać.

— Nie jestem tego świadom – odezwał się sucho. Ręka przeniosła się, spoczywając na jego ramieniu, powodując, że wykonał gwałtowny ruch. Tom zamarł, ale zatrzymał rękę tam, gdzie była.

— Co ty… — zaczął, po czym zamilkł, kiedy poczuł jak ból głowy zaczyna całkowicie znikać. – Co robisz?

— Paradoks, Potter – oznajmił krótko Tom, ponownie patrząc na swoją książkę. Czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale przyszły Czarny Pan po prostu spokojnie kontynuował swoją lekturę.

— Możesz to rozwinąć? – domagał się odpowiedzi. Tom westchnął z cierpieniem.

— Jestem, powiedzmy... oryginalną duszą spośród nas dwóch (mnie i mojego przyszłego ja), więc można powiedzieć, że mam z tego powodu pewne korzyści. Jako że mamy tą samą duszę, tworzy się paradoks, a ponieważ jestem „dominującą duszą”, Voldemort nie może przebywać w żadnym miejscu, w którym jestem ja.

— Jesteś w mojej głowie? – zapytał, zaniepokojony.

— Tylko to do ciebie dotarło? – odpowiedział Tom, nieco rozdrażniony. Potrząsnął głową, milcząc przez chwilę.

— Dlaczego?

— Potrzebujesz snu… bez koszmarów albo wizji.

— Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – uściślił.

— Ponieważ twoja magia pada z wycieńczenia, a kiedy nie jest w stanie odpocząć, staje się skłonna do rzucania na wszystkich. Siedzenie obok niej jest irytujące.

Dobrze… do diabła, nigdy nie zaglądaj darowanemu koniowi w zęby*.

— Mam nadzieję, że w takim razie ucieszy cię bycie poduszką – stwierdził sprytnie, nagle odsuwając się od jego ręki i zamiast tego kładąc swoją głowę wygodnie na kolanach Toma. Riddle całkowicie znieruchomiał.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— **Nonszalancki dureń.**

— **A ja myślałem, że mnie kochasz…**

— **Po prostu zamknij się i idź spać.**

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

W ogłupieniu przyglądał się śpiącemu chłopcu.

Nie spodziewał się, że Harry rzeczywiście się na to zgodzi. Och, no cóż, mu to pasowało. Ponadto, im większe zyska sobie zaufanie Harry’ego, tym łatwiejsze stanie się dla niego to wszystko. Nie wspominając już o tym, że… połączenie było otwarte. To nie było wykorzystywanie, Harry nie pytał, jakie będą efekty celowego wywoływania paradoksu, czyż nie? Poza tym, jego magia naprawdę była irytująca. Płoszyło go i denerwowało to, w jaki sposób reagowała na nią jego własna aura. Poza tym, Harry będzie spał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a naprawdę musiał przeprowadzić prywatną rozmowę ze swoimi zwolennikami. A Harry potrzebował snu, więc nie robił niczego złego, prawda? Idiota nie pytał nawet o to, co powiedział o duszach. Uśmiechnął się, zaginając róg jednej ze stron swojej książki. Powiedział, że jest o wzlotach i upadkach czarnej magii, ale tak naprawdę dotyczyła czegoś zupełnie innego. Była prawdziwą rzadkością – Sekrety Najmroczniejszych Sztuk.

Mimo wszystko, przez całą tą rozmowę o podróży w czasie jego własny czas zupełnie wyleciał mu z głowy.

A następnie odkrył horkruksy.

Drzwi otworzyły się i weszło przez nie kilka postaci.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała absolutnie wspaniała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**

(Punkt widzenia Zeviego)

Z pewnym niepokojem wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, ale zatrzymał się widząc najmniej spodziewany obraz, jaki mógłby zastać. Alphardowi jeszcze trudniej niż mu było uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył.

— Err… Mogę zapytać dlaczego Harry leży na twoich kolanach, śpiąc głęboko? – wymamrotał.

— Nie – odrzekł Tom, wskazując im, by zajęli swoje miejsca. Wszyscy automatycznie usiedli.

— Co mu zrobiłeś? – zapytał ostrożnie Zevi. Oczy Toma zerknęły w dół, na szmaragdowookiego chłopca, jego długie palce obojętnie bawiły się kruczymi włosami.

— Po prostu śpi – odpowiedział cicho jego Pan. Mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą. Podejrzewał, że Tom dbał o Harry’ego – do diabła jego nietypowa wyrozumiałość musiała coś oznaczać – ale to nie oznaczało, że nie rzuci się na niego, jeśli będzie tego chciał. I nie sprawiało też, że Harry mógłby powstrzymywać Riddle’a od zabicia go, gdyby zdecydował się wrócić do swojej roli Złotego Chłopca.

W pewnym sensie, będąc razem z Tomem był zarazem bardziej chroniony, jak i bardziej podatny na zranienia… chroniony, bo w jakiś sposób udało mu się sprawić, że dziedzicowi Slyherina na nim zależało… i podatny na zranienia z tego samego powodu. Jeśli Tom nienawidził, nienawidził w najbardziej ekstremalnym, morderczym znaczeniu tego słowa, a jeśli się kimś opiekował… także robił to w sposób skrajny. Harry nie wydawał się być typem kogoś łaskawie pozwalającego na opakowanie siebie w ochronną folię bąbelkową.

Udało mu się wzbudzić zainteresowanie Toma i chociaż to mogło utrzymać go przy życiu, było również pewnym sposobem za kupienie sobie biletu na spotkanie ze żniwiarzem. To… martwiło go. Biorąc pod uwagę osobowość Toma, mogło się to skończyć jedynie na trzy sposoby: wojną, śmiercią Harry’ego albo nieśmiertelnością Harry’ego.

Miał nadzieję, że to nie skończy się żadnym z nich.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

Czuł, jak powoli odzyskuje świadomość, słysząc nad swoją głową szmer głosów i czując coś ciepłego. To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy odpoczynek, jakiego zaznał od lat, nie licząc tych wywoływanych eliksirami.

— Wybacz mi, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że Harry zgodzi się za tym pójść?

Poczucie senności całkowicie go opuściło, ale pilnował się, aby nie przyśpieszyć swojego oddechu i pozostawić oczy zamknięte. Rozmawiali o nim.

— Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż będzie miał wybór? – Głos Toma był zimny i słychać w nim było jedynie niewielką nutkę rozbawienia. – W momencie, w którym się o tym dowie, będzie za późno, aby mógł z tym coś zrobić.

— Nie spodoba mu się to – mruknął Abraxas.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, czy mu się to spodoba, czy nie. Będzie musiał sobie z tym poradzić.

Harry musiał ugryźć się w język, aby powstrzymać się od warknięcia riposty. Niemniej jednak, Tom ucichł. Czuł, jak wzrok przyszłego Czarnego Pana wypala dziurę na jego twarzy. Przeklinał się za odruchowe napięcie.

O kurwa.

— Nie wiesz, że to niegrzecznie podsłuchiwać prywatne rozmowy? – zapytał delikatnie. Harry zebrał się w sobie i podniósł, otwierając oczy.

Wyraz twarzy Toma był zupełnie nieczytelny.

— Nie wiesz, że to niegrzecznie mówić o kimś za jego plecami? – odwarknął, siadając gwałtownie.

— Salazarze… — zaczął Zevi. – Tom…

— Zostawcie nas.

— T…

— To był rozkaz, Prince. Wynoś się, wynoście się wszyscy i upewnijcie, że nikt tutaj nie wejdzie – poinstruował Tom pełnym jadu głosem. – Chyba że któryś z was chce wcześniej zakończyć te wakacje? Ja was tu przyprowadziłem i ja was mogę stąd bez problemu odesłać. Trzymajcie język za zębami.

Śmierciożercy opuścili ich w ciszy.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Czuł, jakby ktoś brutalnie wepchnął mu do klatki piersiowej kawałek lodu.

— Jak wiele słyszałeś? – padło pytanie.

— Wystarczająco – powiedział krótko, sięgając po różdżkę. Kiedy jego palce napotkały tylko powietrze, spojrzał ostro w górę. Tom uśmiechnął się, potwierdzając jego myśli na temat tego, gdzie dokładnie zniknęła jego różdżka. Trzynastocalowy cis został wyciągnięty z jego kieszeni. Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej.

— Dlaczego nie możemy o tym porozmawiać? – zaproponował gładko przyszły Czarny Pan. Potrząsnął głową.

— Nie mamy o czym mówić – oznajmił chłodno. Wyraz twarzy Toma spochmurniał. – Co, masz mnie zamiar teraz zabić? – zapytał, patrząc ostrożnie na różdżkę.

— Uważasz, że powinienem? – Tom uniósł brwi, a mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Leniwie wymierzył w jego kierunku cisową różdżką. Harry, instynktownie, odsunął się od jej końca. Wskazywała prosto na jego serce i znajdowała się zbyt blisko, by spudłować.

— Wolałbym, abyś tego nie robił – przyznał szczerze.

— Także bym tak wolał – stwierdził Tom, ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu.

— Opuść w takim razie różdżkę – poradził automatycznie. Riddle zmniejszył odległość między nimi, ponownie naciskając różdżką na jego serce.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić.

— Dlaczego nie? – zakwestionował, obserwując uważnie starszego chłopca. O dziwo, teraz, kiedy już do tego doszło, nie był przestraszony. Nie za bardzo. Niemniej jednak, zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu… większy, ponieważ nie czuł się komfortowo z powodu naruszania swojej przestrzeni osobistej i w ogóle. Tom po prostu ruszył za nim. Jego plecy uderzyły w coś solidnego, ale nie odważył się spojrzeć za siebie i sprawdzić, co to było.

— Ponieważ nie zawahałbyś się nawet przez sekundę, gdybym nie wziął ci różdżki – odpowiedział chłodno. Być może i miał w tym trochę racji…

— Co chcesz zrobić? Za czym nie mam zamiaru pójść? – dopytywał się.

— Za moimi planami.

Teraz robił to celowo!

— O dziwo do tego akurat jakoś doszedłem – splunął. Tom pokręcił głową, jego oczy spoważniały.

— Tak tylko, abyś wiedział: przepraszam.

— Za co? Bycie kłamliwym, oszukującym sukinsynem? – syknął. Tom zacisnął zęby, po czym uśmiechnął się zadziwiająco olśniewającym uśmiechem.

— Nie. Nie za to. Za to… _Obliviate_.

Następnie wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Spojrzał na upadającego przed nim chłopca, po czym westchnął i podniósł go, siadając w taki sam sposób co wcześniej na tej samej kanapie, z głową Harry’ego umieszczoną na kolanach. Musiał być ostrożniejszy. Zbyt wiele czarów wymazujących pamięć mogło wpłynąć na młodszego chłopca w bardziej trwały sposób, a nie chciał, by tak się stało.

Coś niepokojąco przypominającego wyrzuty sumienia szeptało w głębi jego umysłu, ale strząsnął to jak pajęczyny.

Miał na uwadze dobro Harry’ego.

Ostrożnie podniósł swoją wcześniej odrzuconą książkę o horkruksach.

Zanim ten rok minie… wszystko ułoży się tak, jak powinno.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou** i bardzo, z całego serca jej za to dziękuję.

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy**

Harry czuł ciepło, zadowolenie. W jego mózgu panowała spokojna cisza.

— Nie śpisz? – zapytał cicho głos. Otworzył powoli oczy, pokonując ostatnie pozostałości snu.

— Tom? – wymamrotał, siadając. – Na jak długo odleciałem?

— Kilka godzin – oznajmił beztrosko dziedzic Slytherina. – Moje krążenie w nogach zostało zatrzymane. Myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak ciężka jest twoja głowa – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że prawdopodobnie wypełniona jest jedynie powietrzem. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Kłębkiem kurzu, nie wiedziałeś?

Tom przewrócił oczami.

— Wszystko w porządku? – zagadał cicho Zevi.

— Najlepszym. – Uśmiechnął się. – To był chyba najlepszy odpoczynek, jaki miałem od miesięcy… Dlaczego pytasz? Coś się stało? – Uśmiech zniknął.

— Zevi to kwoka, nie wiedziałeś? – powiedział poważnie Tom, naśladując go.

Wszystkie węże roześmiały się. Spojrzał uważnie na młodego dziedzica rodu Prince. Zevi uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco. Postanowił nie przejmować się tym, zastanawiając, czego mu brakowało. Czuł, jakby o czymś zapomniał.

— Jasna sprawa, Tomusiu, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś ukrytym romantykiem i nie tak do końca bez serca, jak chciałbyś nam to wmówić – odparł. Tom parsknął.

— Powiedz tym zbierającym się w twojej głowie kłakom kurzu, Evans, że moim zdaniem utraciłeś już wszystkie nagromadzone w swoim mózgu szare komórki.

— Och! Widzisz, mówisz takie słodkie słowa – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

Był zaskoczony, że Tom mu na to nie odpowiedział.

 

**~*~**

 

Kilka dni później, kiedy na horyzoncie niebezpiecznie migotało Halloween, paczka pojawiła się w jego dormitorium. Prosta, brązowa paczka, starannie owinięta sznurkiem, w żaden sposób się nie wyróżniająca. Hedwiga ją przyniosła. Nie było żadnego nazwiska, żadnej wskazówki od kogo mogła by ona być i żadnego napisanego ręcznie liściku, który mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób podpowiedzieć kto był jej nadawcą. Tylko _H_. Czarne, napisane z dużej litery _H_ , które pozostawiało sobie wiele do życzenia, kiedy chciało się z niego wyciągnąć jakieś informacje.

Paczuszka leżała niewinnie na jego łóżku, wpół ukryta przed czyimś wzrokiem tam, gdzie gwałtownie pięć minut wcześniej upuściła ją sowa. Nie był pewny, czy powinien ją otworzyć – mogła być przeklęta, być świstoklikiem albo… brzmiał jakby miał paranoję, czy tylko mu się tak zdawało?

W końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Po rzuceniu kilku próbnych zaklęć, by sprawdzić i wyeliminować jej ewentualne szkodliwe elementy, zaniepokojonym machnięciem ostrożnie zdjął sznurek. Brązowy papier pod jego palcami był szorstki i gruby, a paczka mała i ciężka. W środku była mała, czarna skrzynka, z niewielkim liścikiem przywiązanym do jej wierzchniej części, składanym wielokrotnie na pół tak wiele razy, że w końcu miała wielkość pięćdziesięciu pensów, którymi Ron był kiedyś tak bardzo zafascynowany. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, po czym odważył się zerwać notatkę i rozwinąć ją.

 

_Powodzenia, przyjacielu. Wykorzystaj to dobrze._

 

Cóż, to pomocne. Wiadomość także została napisana drukowanymi literami i nie było w niej niczego charakterystycznego – nie był to nawet specjalny rodzaj długopisu czy czegokolwiek tam innego, dzięki któremu mógłby wcielić się w rolę detektywa. Do tego wszystkiego, notatka zapisana została na zwyczajnym, standardowym pergaminie.

To było frustrujące.

Otworzył pudełko, a następnie zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Wewnątrz znajdował się mały, okrągły przedmiot otulony grubym, aksamitnym materiałem. Przypominajka.

Okej. Teraz już z całą pewnością był zdezorientowany.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty**

— Ktoś wysłał ci przypominajkę? – zapytała Hermiona. – To dziwnie… Masz jakiś pomysł kto? Albo dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, obracając kulkę w ręce. Była czerwona. Zawsze czerwona.

— Żadnego pomysłu. I nie mogę przypomnieć sobie o czym zapomniałem…

— Może zapomniałeś o czymś, czego zapomniałeś? – Ron uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, to było dość mało prawdopodobne.

— Może – przyznał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Ta czerwona chmura obracająca się wewnątrz kuli naprawdę go teraz dręczyła. Naprawdę bardzo męczyła. To musiało być ważne, bo po co inaczej ktoś wysyłałby mu przypominajkę z tak bardzo zaszyfrowaną wiadomością? Po prostu chciał przypomnieć sobie, co jest tą bardzo ważną rzeczą, o której zapomniał.

— Od kiedy masz przypominajkę? – zadał pytanie znajomy głos. Spojrzał w górę. Tom. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Od wczorajszej nocy – stwierdził. – Nie kapuję!

Tom przez chwilę patrzył na kulkę.

— Mogę? – Ślizgon wyciągnął rękę.

Coś w niewytłumaczalny sposób sprawiło, że się zawahał.

Czuł, jak oczy nastoletniego Czarnego Pana palą jego skórę, intensywnie mu się przyglądając. Udając beztroskę, podał mu przypominajkę. Wydawało mu się, że w Tomie było coś... dziwnego. Niebezpieczeństwo. Oczywiście, Tom był Tomem, a Tom zawsze zataczał wokół ciebie aurę niebezpieczeństwa, ale teraz była ona bardziej wyraźna.

— Jakikolwiek pomysł co mogłem zapomnieć? – zapytał, obserwując ostrożnie ciemnowłosego chłopca. Oczy Toma skierowały się na niego, a następnie z powrotem na kulkę.

— Swoich szarych komórek? – odparł z uśmieszkiem. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Och, jesteś taki zabawny – odwarknął sarkastycznie. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego rozbrajająco wilczym uśmiechem.

— Wiem o tym.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na przypominajkę, po czym nagle odrzucił ją z powrotem. Był to niefortunny rzut i tylko dlatego, że był Szukającym, mała piłka nie rozbiła się o stół. Czuł rosnący mu w klatce piersiowej dziwny niepokój, nie mający nic wspólnego z tym, że był dzień przed Halloween, chociaż to też powodowało u niego takie uczucie. Nienawidził Halloween. Zawsze w ten dzień działo się coś złego, poza tym nienawidził bycia zmuszanym do świętowania nocy, w której zginęli jego rodzice. Jego krew zamarzła. Wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu to w przypominajkę, to w Toma. Te oczy były mroczne, tak bardzo mroczne. Nagle uśmiechnął się i schował ją.

— Prawdopodobnie ktoś robi sobie żarty – rzucił ostrożnie.

— W rzeczy samej – zgodził się cicho Tom. – Prawdopodobnie najlepiej się nad tym nie rozwodzić, Harry.

 

**~*~**

 

Wkrótce nastał wieczór. Był w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Przypominajka wciąż była czerwona, niczym płomień uwięziony w wazonie. Dokuczliwe uczucie świadomości, że o czymś zapomniał nie zniknęło. Gniewnie wepchnął kulkę z powrotem do swojej kieszeni. Część niego chciała po prostu rozwalić ją o ścianę, a druga, niewielka, uspokoiła jego ręce ze wzrastającym niepokojem.

— Jesteś roztrzęsiony – zauważył leniwie Tom. – Koszmary?

Spojrzał w górę. Blask ognia w kominku powodował, że twarz Riddle’a wyglądała w jakiś sposób starzej, sprawiając, że jej linie stały się ostrzejsze i surowsze, zimniejsze. Mógł wyczuć magię tańczącą wokół starszego chłopca, mroczną, nawet teraz.

Nie był pewny, czy jest przyciągająca, czy odpychająca, co najbardziej go w niej przerażało. Jakaś część niego chciała uciec z wrzaskiem od tego nieskończonego niebezpieczeństwa w czystej postaci poruszającego się z każdym ruchem Toma. Z drugiej strony przyciągało go to, uzależniało od niebezpieczeństwa, chciał zbliżyć się do tej szalejącej burzy.

W pewnym sensie było to trochę fascynujące. Potrząsnął głową, powoli zaczynając się o siebie martwić. Tom miał to, czego Voldemort nie posiadał. Jego starsze ja było przerażające, z całą pewnością, ale było też zupełnie odrażające. Tom wciągał cię jak zimna czarna dziura i nawet wtedy fascynował swoim mrokiem.

— Jutro Halloween – odpowiedział.

— Staramy się tym razem siebie nie zabić? – zaproponował Riddle. Harry nie był pewny, czy Tom sobie z niego żartował, czy mówił śmiertelnie poważnie. Był kimś trudnym do odczytania.

— To może być dobry pomysł – powiedział udając, że się nad tym zastanawia. Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym w jego oczach pojawił się nowy błysk, pomysł.

— Zastanawiam się… — Tom urwał. Takie zachowanie sprawiło, że Potter stał się bardziej uważny. Każde wahanie się Toma był złowieszcze, zazwyczaj oznaczało, że nawet mistrz masek nie był pewny, jaka będzie jego reakcja. Natychmiast się napiął, uspokajając i jeszcze raz podnosząc wzrok.

— Nad czym? – zapytał, zadowolony, że jego głos nie zdradził go łamiąc się lub drżąc.

— Zechciałbyś odwiedzić ze mną Dolinę Godryka?

_Że co?_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę z całego serca dziękuję **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty**

Harry stał w hali wejściowej, niezręcznie patrząc jak większość osób kieruje się na ucztę, zastanawiając się dlaczego, do diabła, zgodził się odwiedzić z Tomem Dolinę Godryka. Och, dobrze, wiedział dlaczego, ale… czy był obłąkany? Całkiem możliwe.

Po prostu czuł się… miło, że ktoś pofatygował się, aby go o to zapytać. Nigdy nie widział grobów swoich rodziców, chciał tego, ale nigdy… nikt go jeszcze nigdy nie zapytał o to, czy tego chciał. Nikt nie zaproponował mu, że z nim pójdzie – nawet Remus. Wydawali się po prostu zakładać, że wolał być na uczcie, cholera, może w ogóle o tym nie pomyśleli. Nerwowo wykręcał sobie palce.

Czuł się dziwnie, w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa (jeśli w ogóle coś takiego było możliwe!), że Tom tam z nim szedł. Oczywiście, Riddle prawdopodobnie miał w tym własny interes, ale mógł udawać… nigdy nie chciałby udać się tam samemu. To było zniechęcające. Nigdy też nie chciał, by ktoś rozmawiał z nim o tej nocy, nie była ona wspaniała, zadziwiająca albo genialna. Po prostu… Tom nie sprawiał, że było to niezręczne. Nie był kimś takim. Też był związany z tą historią, w pewnym sensie, więc dla nich obojga było to miejsce, w którym mieli niedokończone sprawy.

— Harry – powitał go delikatny głos. Wzdrygnął się, chociaż tylko nieznacznie. To było niezłe osiągnięcie. Nienawidził Halloween, w ten dzień zawsze był strasznie rozdrażniony, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Toma. Zazwyczaj kończył się on tym, że ktoś próbował go zabić. Miał uzasadnioną paranoję.

— Tom – odpowiedział cicho. Czuł, jak oczy Ślizgona spoczywają na nim, oceniająco, jakby sięgały aż do jego duszy.

— Jesteś gotowy? – spytał. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— A ty? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Tom milczał.

— Chodźmy. Złapiemy Błędnego Rycerza – stwierdził w końcu.

 

**~*~**

 

Wyskoczyli, kiedy dotarli do małej, czarodziejskiej wioski. Harry zdecydował, że nie za bardzo lubi ten sposób lokomocji. Przynajmniej Stan i Erni powstrzymali się od trajkotania o tym, jakie to niesamowite było Halloween i w ogóle, i jak to cię znów dobrze widzieć _Arry_ , gdy tylko Tom spojrzał na nich morderczo – dziedzic Slytherina naprawdę potrafił rzucić prawdziwe spojrzenie bazyliszka, kiedy tego chciał. Wiatr pieścił ich twarze, lodowaty jak duch. To była chłodna noc. Robiło się coraz ciemniej.

Zaczęli spacerować. Harry, czuł się z tym okropnie, ale mimowolnie myślał o tym, że Voldemort musiał przemierzać tą samą drogę lata temu. Wzdrygnął się lekko.

— Więc, jaki jest powód? – odezwał się, przełamując ciszę. W tej chwili nie chciał pozostawać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Tom zerknął na niego.

— Powód? – powtórzył spokojnie.

— Taak, powód. Dlaczego chciałeś zobaczyć Dolinę Godryka, dlaczego tu jesteś? – sprecyzował. Tom milczał przez chwilę, uchylając się od stada „cukierek albo psikus”.

— Z takich samych powodów jak ty.

— Serio? – zakwestionował z powątpieniem.

— Jaki powód, twoim zdaniem, mógłbym mieć? – zapytał Tom.

— Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Po prostu nie uważam, żebyś był tutaj, aby zobaczyć grób moich rodziców.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Nie jesteś zainteresowany domem? Miejscem zbrodni?

Och… OCH.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – mruknął uczciwie.

Minęli stary pomnik wojenny, Harry ledwo poświęcił mu spojrzenie, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Tom złapał go za ramię z nietypową łagodnością.

— Co? – zapytał. Tom skinął głową na posąg i Harry spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zmienił się… podszedł bliżej, zafascynowany widokiem swoich rodziców i dziecka. – Salazarze… — wyszeptał.

Tom był cichy, dyskretny… prawdopodobnie trochę zamyślony. Mroczny cień pojawił się w jego oczach. Potter przyglądał się pomnikowi jeszcze kilka chwil, po czym potrząsnął głową i wycofał się.

 

**~*~**

 

Najpierw udali się na cmentarz.

Harry czuł oszołomienie, wpatrując się w lśniący nagrobek. Głuchy i pusty. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie czuł tej utraty. W jakiś sposób uderzyła go ona mocniej, stała się bliższa, bardziej prawdziwa. Jego serce ścisnęło się. Zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnych kwiatów. Zobaczył, że do rąk zostaje mu wciśnięty bukiet róż i lilii. Jego głowa podskoczyła, zauważając patrzące na niego nieczytelnie oczy Toma.

— Dzięki – wymamrotał, zawstydzony zauważając, że jego głos jest skrzeczący i ochrypnięty. Przykucnął, kładąc kwiaty i przesuwając palcami po napisie. Zamknął oczy, czując coś palącego i gorącego spływającego mu po zamarzniętych policzkach.

— Płaczesz – stwierdził Tom. Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się, kiedy smukłe palce wytarły wilgoć z jego skóry. Tom patrzył na kropelki z czymś przypominającym fascynację w oczach.

— Tak – powiedział defensywnie. – Nigdy nie płakałeś? – Riddle przeniósł wzrok z palców na niego.

— Nie od czasu, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, pięciolatkiem. – Tom ponownie spojrzał na palce, wycierając z nich wilgoć łez. Kolejne słowa były ciche, tak ciche, że gdyby chciał, mógłby udawać, że ich nie usłyszał: — _Przepraszam_.

— To nie twoja wina – mruknął. – Nie jesteś nim. – Ponownie poczuł na sobie wzrok Toma.

— I także nie twoja – powiedział.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— Tworzymy niezłą parę odmieńców.

— Rzeczywiście – wymamrotał Riddle, wciąż uważnie go obserwując. Jego uśmiech stał się nieco bardziej szczery.

— Możesz się uspokoić, Panie Socjopato, nie zamierzam wybuchnąć na ciebie płaczem ani nic w tym stylu. – Tom uśmiechnął się.

— Och, dzięki ci, Salazarze, mam reputację do utrzymania… — Harry roześmiał się cicho, po czym spojrzał w niebo i opanował.

Co by pomyśleli o nim jego rodzice? Byliby dumni? Albo wyparliby się go z powodu zdrady i bycia wężem?

— Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie byli – powiedział cicho Tom.

— Co? – zapytał.

— Dumni. Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie byli.

— Myślisz? – wymamrotał, nie będąc nawet do końca pewnym, dlaczego – ze wszystkich ludzi – pyta o to właśnie Toma albo dlaczego ten tak dobrze znał jego myśli.

— Tak.

Milczał przez chwilę, rozmawiając w swojej głowie, modląc się? Tom także nic nie mówił.

— Dom? – zapytał w końcu.

— Dom.

Cholera, czuł mdłości.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy**

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Dom był w stanie rozpadającej się ruiny, poczerniały od wieku i ognia. Mały dreszcz przebiegł niezbyt przyjemnie wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Czuł ciągle żywą magię tego miejsca napierającą na niego, wściekle i rozpaczliwie. Była zbyt słaba, by coś zrobić i Harry wydawał się w ogóle jej nie dostrzegać. Mimo to nieco go niepokoiła. Bariery, złamane i sponiewierane, znały go. Rozpoznały w nim tego, kim naprawdę był, bez względu na to, co Harry sobie wmawiał.

Kątem oka bez przerwy patrzył na drugiego chłopca. Był przygaszony, smutny i powietrze między nimi drgało od ciszy, niewypełnione szybkimi ripostami lub sarkastycznymi uwagami. Było to właściwie nieprzyjemne, ale nie było też normalnego, zaskakująco prostego uczucia zrozumienia. Podtrzymywał ciszę, nie wiedząc, jak zwrócić się do chłopca – co było śmieszne, nie był typem człowieka oszczędzającym Harry’emu uczuć i chłopak o tym wiedział.

Były tam zdjęcia i wciąż widoczne resztki długiego, straconego życia. Filiżanka herbaty, lodowato zimnej po tylu latach. Czuł jak coś dziwnego ściska jego wnętrzności. To nie był żal czy współczucie, to było coś… obcego. To było poczucie winy, ale i nie było. Była to również trwoga i mściwe poczucie triumfu.

Harry nie patrzył na niego, badając otoczenie z większym skupieniem niż to było konieczne. A więc nie był sam. Również i Harry’emu nie odpowiadało to miejsce, ten spokój między nimi. Wiele z tego miejsca było wrakiem, nic poza tym, a budynek rozpadał się na kawałki. Tylko z powodu magii drewno jeszcze nie zgniło.

Weszli po schodach.

Tom poczuł oczekiwanie, głód i żądzę rosnące w jego żołądku. Jego magia zaczęła trzeszczeć. Byli blisko, już prawie na miejscu. Był mgliście świadomy, że jego starsze, przyszłe ja musiało przemierzać te same kroki, tej samej nocy… ale w niezwykle odmiennych okolicznościach. Wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien czuć więcej emocji niż tylko apatię… obojętność. Ręka Harry’ego drżała nieco, kiedy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wahał się, bezradnie.

— To ten pokój – stwierdził. Tom obserwował go uważnie.

— Pamiętasz to? – zapytał. Głowa Harry’ego pochyliła się lekko w potwierdzeniu i coś ponownie ścisnęło jego żołądek, gryząc jak jakaś wygłodniała bestia. Zrobił krok do przodu, nie przegapiając tego, że Harry wzdrygnął się. Poczuł małe ukłucie… czegoś, kiedy ta zielonooka zagadka mimo wszystko za nim nie ruszyła. Widząc, jak nogi Harry’ego wydawały się wrosnąć w ziemię, wahając się, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć, sam podjął inicjatywę posunięcia znajdujących się przed nim opuszczonych drzwi. Kiedyś, mimo wszystko, był to ładny dom. – Możesz zostać na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz – powiedział cicho. Harry spojrzał na niego, po raz pierwszy, jego oczy świeciły w ciemności szmaragdami.

— Idę tam… Ja... Ja muszę to zobaczyć – mruknął. Obaj czuli to samo – po prostu musieli to zobaczyć.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Harry’ego)

Wszedł za Tomem, ostrożnie, czując mdłości i żal, a nawet nutkę strachu zaciskającego się mocno wokół jego serca. Był skrępowany. Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie był to zniszczony pokój.

Czerwona i złota farba oderwała się od ściany. Łóżeczko dla dziecka było absolutnie zniszczone, z odłamkami drewna porozrzucanymi po całym pokoju. Pół pomieszczenia zniknęło, odsłaniając ulice i znajdujące się za nią pola. Pół dachu było oderwane, jakby rozdarte przez gigantyczne, okrutne ręce. Wyglądał, jakby wybuchła w nim bomba. Albo, wyszeptał jego umysł nieproszony, odbite Mordercze Zaklęcie.

Zielone światło błysnęło mu za powiekami. Krzyki zabrzmiały w jego głowie. Był ledwie świadomy duszącego dźwięku, który pochodził najwyraźniej od niego, kiedy Tom, zaledwie parę kroków przed nim, spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Mógłbym poprawić trochę wygląd tego wnętrza… — stwierdził nastoletni Czarny Pan. Harry nie wiedział, czy chce przekląć Toma za ten komentarz, czy uściskać go za złamanie tej okropnej ciszy.

— Twoja twarz mogłaby trochę poprawić swój wygląd – burknął. Tom podniósł brwi, ale na szczęście nie skomentował jego marnej odzywki. Harry zrobił kilka kroków, stając tuż obok Toma. Niemal spodziewał się czegoś doniosłego, jak gwałtownego nadejścia wspomnień albo… czegoś. Nic się nie stało i to było niesamowite. Zadrżał lekko. Słyszał ich głosy, słyszał swoją mamę błagającą o litość. Nie, po prostu ich pamiętał… pamiętał dementorów. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć kilku szczęśliwych członków rodziny, do jasnej cholery, dlaczego?!

— Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Tom.

— Dobrze – powiedział automatycznie, po czym przerwał. – Czuję, jakby powinno być tutaj coś więcej – przyznał.

— Nieco rozczarowujące, czyż nie? – zauważył Riddle. Spojrzał w zaskoczeniu na drugiego chłopca; w takim razie nie tylko on tak myślał? Wzrok Toma bezlitośnie przesunął się po pokoju, a następnie zatrzymał, zamrożony.

Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i jego palce ścisnęły się nieznacznie. Płaszcz, czarny – Voldemorta, bez wątpienia. Zgnieciony, przy łóżeczku. Tom w ciągu kilku sekund znalazł się przy nim, przeszukując kieszenie ręką. Harry poczuł, jakby coś go mocno uderzyło i odwrócił się, czując targające nim mdłości. Mimowolnie zauważył, że jego oczy kierują się ponownie na dziedzica Slytherina, kiedy ten faktycznie znalazł coś w kieszeni.

— Co to? – zapytał wbrew sobie. Tom wyciągnął rękę, pokazując mu, po czym jego wzrok powędrował do oczu Riddle’a. – To jest… — zaczął, po czym urwał. Czuł się wyraźnie nieswojo.

— Przypominajka – potwierdził cicho Tom. Nawet kiedy mówił, dym w kulce wirował w krwawej czerwieni.

Co im, do cholery, umykało?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi**

— Wielkie nieba! Gdzież, na Merlina, wyście byli!?

Harry powinien wiedzieć, że on i Tom nie będą mogli tak po prostu sobie wrócić i chyłkiem przemknąć się do Pokoju Wspólnego – nie, prosił o zbyt wiele. Oczy Toma pociemniały, kiedy przyglądał się stojącej przed nim kadrze nauczycielskiej.

— Więc? – powtórzyła McGonagall, jej oczy świeciły ze zmartwienia. Nie za bardzo miał jej to za złe.

— Naprawdę, Minervo, czego spodziewałaś się po panu Potterze? Jakby kiedykolwiek troszczył się o kogoś poza samym sobą… — zadrwił Snape.

— Severusie! Wystarczy – jego (głowa Domu?) wybuchła. Czy McGonagall wciąż była głową jego Domu, skoro spał w Slytherinie? Taak. Była. Mimo wszystko, w alternatywie miał tłustowłosego nietoperza, a to nie była opcja, na którą byłby gotów przystać. – Panie Potter, panie Riddle? – Przyglądała się im obu z nieznaczną podejrzliwością.

 — Chłopcy? Dlaczego nie byliście na uczcie? – strasznie zaniepokojony ton głosu Dumbledore’a sprawił, że zacisnął pięści. Imitacja opieki.

— Wiem, to zaskakujące – odpowiedział ostro Harry – ale nie miałem ochoty siedzieć i sączyć soku dyniowego w rocznicę śmierci moich rodziców. To pewnie dziwne, wiem, ale… — fuknął chłodno.

Gdyby doskonale nie znał Toma albo nie miał z nim połączenia, nie uchwyciłby niewielkiego błysku czegoś, co przez chwilę wykrzywiło jego usta. To raczej nie był uśmieszek, ale… był tam, wśród innych emocji, cień rozbawionego zadowolenia z siebie. Zniknął po sekundzie, pozostawiając za sobą zwykłą, uprzejmą, nieczytelną maskę.

McGonagall wyglądała na przerażoną, a jej twarz zbladła. Snape sprawiał wrażenie zszokowanego, jego czarne oczy wirowały z niepewności. Harry odwrócił się, czując nieswojo.

— Poszedłeś do Doliny Godryka? – zapytał bystro Dumbledore. – Z nim?

— Czy istnieje jakiś problem w fakcie, że poszedł tam ze mną? – odparł chłodno Tom. Harry był w stanie usłyszeć prawie niezauważalną irytację ukrytą w jego głosie.

— Jesteś Voldemortem, czyż nie? – stwierdził okrutnie Dumbledore. Magia Harry’ego zaczęła trzeszczeć.

— Jest cholernym nastolatkiem, ty stara kozo! – warknął. Wzrok Toma wbił się w jego twarz. Czuł jego oceniający ciężar jak niemal fizyczne doznanie, docierające prosto do jego duszy.

— To nie czyni go niewinnym – oznajmił cicho dyrektor. Wyglądał na smutnego, pełnego litości i, Salazarze, to naprawdę wywoływało u Pottera złe reakcje.

— To znaczy, że nie jest odpowiedzialny za to całe gówno, które wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich 50 lat, ponieważ dla niego to się nawet jeszcze nie zdarzyło – wywarczał.

— Bronisz go – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem McGonagall. Spojrzał na nią stanowczo.

— Tak. Bronię. – Fakt, że bronił Toma, w Halloween, zawisło ciężko w powietrzu między nimi.

W końcu udało im się odejść.

 

**~*~**

 

W Pokoju Wspólnym Tom był zaskakująco spokojny, prawie wyciszony. W dłoni trzymał wypełnioną czerwonym dymem przypominajkę.

— Jak myślisz, co to oznacza? – zapytał Potter, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od ognia. Tom spojrzał na niego, a potem z powrotem na kulkę.

— Zorientowałeś się już, dlaczego otrzymałeś przypominajkę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Kto ci ją dał?

— Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Masz jakieś pomysły? – Tom studiował kulkę, przewracając ją bezczynnie między długimi, smukłymi palcami.

— Przypominajki mają dwa cele – zaczął, brzmiąc jakby przymierzał się do wygłoszenia wykładu. – Najczęstszym i najbardziej znanym jest zamienianie się koloru dymu na czerwony, kiedy trzymający ją o czymś zapomniał.

— A drugi? – pośpieszał go. Tom spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem ostro. W jego oczach czaił się dziwny wyraz, zasłonięty i ukryty przez wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

— Mówi się, że przypominajki mogą przechowywać wspomnienia… tajemnice, o których ludzie zapomnieli.

— Jakby byli pod urokiem Obliviate?

— Tak – powiedział Riddle.

— Więc uważasz, że przypominajka trzyma zapomniane wspomnienia Voldemorta? – dopytywał się. Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Nagle uderzyła w niego pewna myśl i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, co powodowało jego uczucie niepokoju. – Czekaj, mam jedną… i ona zawsze jest czerwona… — mamrotał przez chwilę. Głowa Toma lekko przechyliła się na bok. – To znaczy, że ktoś rzucił na mnie Obliviate?

— Bardzo chętnie pragniesz widzieć we mnie wszystko, co najlepsze, Harry – stwierdził cicho Tom.

— Chodzi ci o to, co powiedziałem wcześniej? – zapytał Potter. – Dumbledore’owi? Bo twoja zmiana tematu jest dla mnie zastanawiająca. – Tom uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym spoważniał.

— Naprawdę nie myślisz o mnie jako o Voldemorcie?

Czuł się strasznie nieswojo, prowadząc z nim tę rozmowę w Halloween.

— Nie. Jesteś Tomem Riddle’em… W każdym razie, co to…

— Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził cicho Tom. Zacisnął zęby.

— Dzięki. Nie wszyscy możemy być geniuszami. – Wstał, rozdrażniony. Tom także podniósł się na nogi.

— Jakkolwiek… pochlebia mi twoja wiara we mnie – zaczął – to też niebezpiecznie blisko ociera się ona o wyparcie.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? – warknął.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort.

Harry skrzyżował ręce.

— Taak, wiem już wszystko o tym anagramie – powiedział krótko. Udał ziewnięcie. – Myślę, że złapię kilka god… — Uścisk pojawił się na jego ramieniu.

— Harry – zaczął Riddle, brzmiąc na nieco rozbawionego.

— Co? – napiął się, starając się wydostać z uścisku. Wzrok Toma był zdeterminowany.

— Przestań – zaczął w końcu. – Przestań myśleć, że jestem tak wspaniały… albo przynajmniej w kategoriach dobra, bo nie jestem taką osobą. Nie obchodzą mnie inni ludzie. Im szybciej zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, tym mniej prawdopodobne będzie, że utrata twojej nadziei będzie bolesna. – Uchwyt zniknął.

— Więc zasadniczo powinienem założyć, że jesteś tylko i wyłącznie złym, psychopatycznym draniem? – zauważył stanowczo Harry. – Jakim cudem w ogóle poruszyliśmy ten temat?

— Nie, mówię ci, abyś nie oczekiwał cudów.

— Taak, więc nie oczekuję.

— W takim razie okej.

— Taak, jest okej – odparł. – A poza tym, nieprawdą jest, że cuda się nie zdarzają.

— Och? – Tom podniósł brwi. – Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzył się jakiś cud?

— Cóż… — Wzruszył ramionami. – Jest Halloween i nikt nie próbował mnie zabić. Powiedziałbym, że to całkowicie cudowne. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zanim Tom mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci**

Powinien wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. W Halloween zawsze działo się coś złego – Tom będzie zachwycony. Życie po prostu musiało mu udowodnić, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak cuda. Salazarze, to przygnębiające.

Czuł potrząsające nim gwałtownie ręce, zmuszające do odzyskania przytomności. Krzyk wyrwał się boleśnie z jego gardła, stłumiony zdławionym dźwiękiem, kiedy tylko otworzyły się jego oczy. Na jego poduszce i bluzce widniały ślady krwi, czoło paliło żywym ogniem. Zevi i Tom znajdowali się najbliżej niego.

Zamrugał, starając się stłumić wzrastające nudności. Rajd śmierciożerców. Wojna zaczęła się oficjalnie – publicznie. Wszyscy Ślizgoni gapili się na niego.

— Dzięki bogu – odetchnął Alphard. – Staramy się obudzić cię od ostatnich pięciu minut.

Naprawdę? Jęknął cicho, czując zawroty głowy. Wyczuł docierające aż do jego duszy spojrzenie Toma. Zerwał się, natychmiast, starając zignorować sposób, w jaki świat wydawał się wymykać i przesuwać pod jego stopami. Szybko jak błyskawica, Tom stanął przed nim, trzymając go mocno.

— Harry? – zapytał. Oczy Pottera wystrzeliły w górę. – Co jest? – Jego głos był napięty. – Normalnie nie krwawisz.

— To nie był normalny rajd śmierciożerców – odpowiedział tak spokojnie, na ile tylko było go stać.

Na zewnątrz brzmiał na spokojnego, ale wewnątrz jego skóra szarpała się i drgała, mięśnie ściskały się i jego umysł nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać. Usłyszał jak wszyscy w pokoju wstrzymują oddech i ukrył westchnienie. Nudności pojawiły się ponownie, kiedy obrazy krwi i krzyków znów zabłysły przed jego oczami. Musiał coś zrobić. Po prostu musiał – nie mógł tak bezczynnie sobie tutaj siedzieć.

— Jest rajd, teraz? – upewnił się Draco bez absolutnie żadnej arogancji w głosie. Harry czuł w swoim żołądku pierwsze oznaki żalu.

— Czyż Halloween nie jest urocze? – powiedział. Chciał to wycedzić, sarkastycznie i ze spokojem, ale jego głos brzmiał zbyt cicho i niepewnie. Boże. Nienawidził tego. Jego wzrok przesunął się gorączkowo po pokoju, zatrzymując się na drzwiach. – Nie czekajcie. – Tym razem udało mu się wycedzić. Odsunął się, ponownie przełykając nudności, kiedy świat zakołysał się i zaczął wirować mu pod powiekami tak jak wtedy, kiedy się obudził.

— Och nie, nigdzie nie idziesz – warknął Tom, w kilka sekund wyciągając różdżkę. Śmieszne było to, że ktoś ubrany w piżamę mógł wyglądać tak niebezpiecznie. Zesztywniał.

— Ludzie umierają – splunął. – Nie spodziewam się po tobie, abyś się tym przejmował, ale ja to robię!

— Nie twoim zadaniem jest powstrzymywanie w środku nocy rajdu śmierciożerców. – W tonie głosu Toma słychać było wymuszony spokój. – Wracaj do łóżka.

— To bez znaczenia. Skończę tam czy chcę, czy nie chcę, mam racę? – odparł, wskazując palcem na bliznę. – Pamiętaj, że mam w głowie walkie-talkie!

— Zabawne, pamiętam o tym – zadrwił Tom. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajduję się na jednym z jego końców. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób dokładnie zamierzasz pomóc „niewinnym”, kiedy nie możesz nawet zbliżyć się do walki bez upadania pod wpływem umysłu mojego przyszłego odpowiednika? – zapytał delikatnie. Harry zamrugał.

— Znajdę sposób – warknął. Aura Toma zaczęła wzrastać, z każdą sekundą wyraźnie coraz bardziej ciemniejąc. – Przepraszam – powiedział chłodno. Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Wiesz, że nie wytrzymasz długo z dala od mojej magii? – odparł. – Paradoks jest jedyną rzeczą, która w tej chwili utrzymuje cię przed upadkiem z wrzaskiem na podłogę.

— Tom… — zaczął Abraxas, bezsilnie. Dziedzic Slytherina zignorował blondyna, jednym pchnięciem otwierając drzwi z tym samym drwiącym wyrazem na twarzy.

— Ale jak tam sobie chcesz, bohaterze – kontynuował Tom, a jego oczy mieniły się jakimiś nieczytelnymi emocjami. Wyskoczył, wściekły i rozdrażniony. Jego głowa bolała, tak samo jak mięśnie od używanych przez Voldemorta torturujących klątw (i do jasnej cholery, dlaczego musiał czuć ich działanie nawet kiedy nie były na niego skierowane!?) więc naprawdę NIE miał ochoty na kłopotanie się w tym momencie z gównianym młodym Czarnym Panem.

— Świetnie – warknął. Stłumił głębokie westchnienie, kiedy poczuł jak Tom gwałtownie wycofuje swoją magię, gdy skierował się do wyjścia z dormitorium. Auć, bogowie. To bolało. Z powodu bólu zamknął na chwilę oczy, ale tak czy owak kontynuował swoją drogę. Nie chciał dać Riddle’owi, temu sukinsynowi, satysfakcji z widzenia go cierpiącego.

Był w połowie drogi do Pokoju Wspólnego, kiedy poczuł jak jego myśli zaczynają się rozmywać, a bitewne lamentowanie i krzyki jeszcze głośniej rozbrzmiały w jego głowie. Otrzymywał przebłyski od Voldemorta. Kolejne ciało uderzyło o ziemię w towarzystwie kolorowych błysków, iskrzących się niemal z wdziękiem. Zaraz zwymiotuje. Czuł, że drży jak we febrze. NIENAWIDZIŁ HALLOWEEN. Był naiwny, zbyt optymistyczny, myśląc, że mógłby przeżyć ten dzień bez śmierci klinicznej albo czegoś równie okropnego. Wszystko sczerniało mu przed oczami i czuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się z rozpaczy i wstrętu do samego siebie.

Musiał coś zrobić, dlaczego musiał być tak słaby i nieudolny, że nie mógł nawet pomóc? Był bezużyteczny. Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu kręcił się i chwiał obrzydliwie wokół niego. Jego głowa pulsowała. A później nie było już nic prócz śmierci i krwi, i zniszczenia.

 

**~*~**

 

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Patrzył jak Harry upada gdzieś w pobliżu drzwi, zgnieciony jak szmaciana lalka. Czuł błagalne spojrzenie Zeviego palące jego plecy i skrzywił się.

— Co? – zapytał powoli. Zevi, z poczuciem winy za złapanie go na gorącym uczynku, odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w ciszy na swoje bose stopy. Pozwolił swoim oczom spocząć na nim z reprymendą, po czym przeszedł przez pokój do miejsca, gdzie Harry w agonii zwinięty był na podłodze.

Cholera jasna, Potter. Co za uparty, szalony, szlachetny idiota. Pozwolił ponownie na wymknięcie się swojej magii, obserwując beznamiętnie jak paradoksalne skutki jej obecności wykonywały swoją robotę. Po chwili zielone oczy jeszcze raz się otworzyły, nawiedzone i ostrożne, pełne bólu.

— Tak uparty – zganił go, ale jego głos był łagodniejszy niż pierwotnie planował. Jego złość wydawała się zniknąć – gniew na Harry’ego za to, że zawsze śpieszy, aby wcielić się w rolę supermena, jego wiecznego wroga. I przyjaciela, cichy głosik niepewnie dodał w jego głowie. Zignorował go, jak zwykle. Był psychopatą, i to w klinicznym znaczeniu tego słowa – nie opiekował się i nie dzielił, a ilość posiadanej przez niego empatii czy sumienia była znacznie poniżej normy. Ale miał jej trochę – jakkolwiek pokrętna czy mała ona była. Po prostu normalnie o tym nie mówił ani nie myślał. Nieważne.

Harry zamrugał na niego, a w jego spojrzeniu mieszało się mnóstwo emocji – Tom był w stanie wyczuć to tak wyraźnie, jak czuł umysł swojego przyszłego ja. Wina. Wstręt do samego siebie, tak wiele wstrętu. Bezradność. Furia. Wszystkie tak silne, że mógł niemal poczuć je na swoim języku. Żal. Żałował każdego utraconego w tej wojnie życia. Salazarze, co za męczennik. Miał zamiar sam się zabić.

— Muszę coś zrobić – nalegał Harry, jego oczy były matowe i utracone. Tom czuł, jak coś ściska się w jego klatce piersiowej, ale nie było to serce. Nie. Nie miał go. Prawdopodobnie po prostu źle spał albo zjadł coś złego, albo… coś.

— Wiem – powiedział cicho i naprawdę to robił. Wiedział, jak bardzo Harry chciał pomóc.

— Nienawidzę Halloween. – Jego głos był gorzki. Tom poczuł uśmieszek skręcający nieznacznie jego wargi, nie sympatycznie, ale czymś w tym rodzaju.

— Wiem – powtórzył. Harry spojrzał w dół na podłogę, po czym ponownie do góry, ze swoją starą determinacją i ze stalowym postanowieniem. Mógł zgadnąć co chce Harry powiedzieć, zanim ten jeszcze otworzył usta, aby to zrobić.

— Chcesz, abym nauczył cię oklumencji – stwierdził cicho. Och, możliwości. Harry podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Wiem – naśladował. Tom prawie się uśmiechnął.

— Porozmawiamy o tym jutro – oznajmił, przywołując wiadro. Harry był nieco zielony.

To będzie długa noc.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty**

Harry był tego ranka w fatalnym nastroju.

Jego głowa pulsowała bólem jak nigdy dotąd, paraliżując go bolesnymi falami, przez co miał poczucie, jakby jego czaszka bezwzględnie była w kółko miażdżona. Ostatecznie stworzył sobie parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, bo światło bardzo pogarszało jego stan. Chociaż i tak niewiele to pomogło.

Wyszedł, zanim obudził się jakikolwiek inny Ślizgon. Tak wiele rzeczy zmieniło się w tak krótkim czasie – opuszczenie Jasnej Strony, dziwaczna reakcja Ginny (nie była taka w zeszłym roku? Poprosi Rona, aby się temu przyjrzał, ponieważ to nie było normalne i mogła być przeklęta albo coś w tym stylu. Albo to zobaczenie Toma przywołało u niej wspomnienia traumatycznych przeżyć z pierwszego roku i nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Albo cokolwiek...), Dolina Godryka i te dziwne bzdury związane z przypominajką oraz zapomnianą przez Boga listą śmierci, którą wciąż miał Tom, jak tak się nad tym zastanowić.

Miał wrażenie, że Riddle wie o tym wszystkim więcej niż po sobie okazywał, z tym całym wyjaśnieniem o przetrzymywaniu przez przypominajki wspomnień i z tym swoim intensywnym, zażartym spojrzeniem. To było tak, jakby w jakiś sposób go testował, co było naprawdę niepokojące. A potem zdarzyła się ta cała masa rzeczy związanych z rajdem śmierciożerców i publicznym wypowiedzeniem wojny. Naprawdę nic wielkiego. Och, i ten zdradliwy, mały wężowy znak na jego ramieniu. Mrowił czasami, głównie z powodu Toma.

Co było przerażające, ponieważ Tom nie był typem człowieka, który nie wyciągnąłby z tej sytuacji korzyści, a znak był niezaprzeczalnie korzystny, ponieważ był cholernie podobny do Mrocznego Znaku. Salazarze. Czasami nienawidził swojego życia. Westchnął ciężko, pocierając głowę. To wszystko brzmiało tak surrealistycznie, kiedy się to wszystko razem złożyło. Było zbyt wiele smyczków, za które pociągnął… albo nad którymi raczej nie potrafił zapanować. Znając Toma, w ogóle się z nich nie uwolni, zawijając się w nie cicho z zatraceniem, a one będą tylko gotowe na to, by nagle się wokół niego zacisnąć jak sznurki marionetki. Zatrzymał się na korytarzu, drżąc z powodu obrazu, jaki sobie wyobraził. Groźny. Bardzo groźny.

Los go nienawidził.

Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, nastała martwa cisza. Ślizgoni byli już przy stole, ich oczy intensywnie skierowały się na niego i oceniały go. Świetnie, więcej zażartości. Czyż nie był chłopcem szczęścia? Nie był pewien, czy był zdenerwowany, czy poczuł ulgę, kiedy zabójcza migrena pulsująca w jego głowie zmniejszyła się nieznacznie – zakładał, że z powodu bliskości Toma.

Cholera, to było tak obrzydliwe uzależniające. Miał zamiar porozmawiać o tych lekcjach oklumencji.

— Panie Potter! – Urzędnik Ministerstwa natychmiast poczłapał do niego, ochoczo trzymając w rękach podkładkę i długopis, gotowy do spisania protokołu. – Potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy. – Zacisnął zęby.

— Potrzebujecie mojej pomocy? – powtórzył chłodno, podnosząc brwi. – W końcu zdecydowaliście, że nie jestem kłamliwą, obłąkaną, schizofreniczną, zwracającą na siebie uwagę kurwą? Jak wygodnie.

Urzędnik prychnął, po czym dołożył wszelkich, pompatycznych starań, aby się z powrotem poskładać.

— Minister pragnie omówić z tobą wydarzenia z ubiegłego roku. Wierzy, że możesz posiadać kilka cennych informacji dotyczących możliwych sposobów pokonania Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, zanim zdołałby odzyskać pełnie swojej mocy. – Wyraz twarzy urzędnika sugerował, że powinien czuć się zaszczycony i Harry natychmiast odczuł, że rośnie w nim silna irytacja.

Dzień stawał się coraz lepszy.

— W takim razie może skontaktować się ze mną za pomocą zwykłych metod, prosząc o poświęcenie dla niego czasu.

Urzędnik gapił się na niego.

— _Jesteś_ Harrym Potterem, czyż nie?

Wyłupiaste oczy zerknęły podejrzliwie na jego czoło.

— Niestety – odrzekł. – Teraz, jeśli możesz mi wybaczyć… — Minął mężczyznę i skierował się do zielonego stołu.

— Wiesz, ludzie mi mówili, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę, ale powiedziałem im, że zwariowali… chociaż teraz przypuszczam, że mimo wszystko musiało być w tym ziarnko prawdy – obłudnie skomentował urzędnik. Harry zatrzymał się, czując jak temperament wymyka mu się spod kontroli.

— I to – powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem – jest powód, dla którego nienawidzę Ministerstwa. – Odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego magia zapłonęła. – Ty i twój Minister jesteście bandą skorumpowanych, żałosnych owieczek, które nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, niż przeciąganie potencjalnych sojuszników na swoją stronę i wysuwają śmiesznie fałszywe oskarżenia, aby sprawić, że będą lepiej wyglądać w oczach społeczeństwa. Nieco drobnostkowe, nie sądzisz? A ty masz do tego czelność rozmawiać ze mną o ziarnkach prawdy! Możesz powiedzieć Ministrowi i każdemu ze swoich dupkowatych kolegów, że jeżeli chcą ode mnie jakiejkolwiek pomocy, muszą to wszystko zmienić. Na wasz widok robi mi się niedobrze. – Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić swój temperament. – W tej chwili mam niesamowicie mocny ból głowy, w której tłuką się w tej chwili nocny rajd śmierciożerców i sesja tortur – wrócił konwersacyjny ton, szyderczy i kpiący. – Więc, proszę, trzymaj się, do diabła, z dala ode mnie, zanim postanowię wypróbować je i sprawdzić, czy są wystarczającą motywacją, abyście rzeczywiście zaczęli wreszcie walczyć w tej wojnie, zanim zamieni się w większą krwawą rzeź niż jest obecnie. Merlinie, nie moim zadaniem jest mówić wam jak macie rządzić tym krajem.

Urzędnik bardzo szybko się po tym ulotnił.

Kiedy usiadł, Tom spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

— Niesamowicie mocny ból głowy? – zacytował pytająco. Harry pokręcił głową, pozwalając jej opaść na stół.

— W związku z tymi lekcjami oklumencji… — zaczął. Dziedzic Slytherina skinął głową.

— Tego wieczoru, jeśli chcesz.

— Cena? – zapytał ze znużeniem. Tom przyglądał się mu z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Hmm, tym razem naprawdę wiesz, w co się pakujesz. Znaczna poprawa.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Uśmieszek Toma powiększył się, po czym zbladł.

— Myślę, że wystarczającą zapłatą dla nas wszystkich będzie twoja całkowicie przespana noc – stwierdził. – Po prostu nie nastawiaj się w żaden sposób do tych lekcji. – Harry spoglądał na niego przez chwilę.

— Okej – zgodził się.

— Dobrze – potwierdził Tom, wracając do swojego śniadania. Widok jedzenia spowodował, że nudności zaczęły przewracać się w jego żołądku.

— Jak możesz teraz nawet myśleć o jedzeniu? – mruknął. Tom nie podniósł wzroku.

— Bo jestem głodny. A teraz zamknij się i jedz – no chyba że zaraz potem planujesz wyrzucić to ze swojego żołądka.

— Nie – warknął, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, aby dotknąć zawartości któregokolwiek z znajdujących się przed nim różnorodnych talerzy i półmisków. Łał, naprawdę potrafił sprawić, że ktoś poczuł się niewygodnie z powodu tego, że rzeczywiście posiadał wystarczającą moralność, aby nie mieć apetytu po tym, jak był świadkiem rzezi...

— Jak chcesz – uciął Tom, ale Harry zauważył, że jego spojrzenie podniosło się na krótką chwilę, po czym powróciło do książki, którą czytał. Książki o pamięci.

Reszta śniadania minęła spokojnie, z Lestrangem, Zevim i Draco, którzy rozpoczęli dyskusję o tym, co stanie się z tożsamością, jeśli osoba cierpi na utratę pamięci, tak jak ocalali z rajdu śmierciożerców, którzy potraktowani zostali Obliviate.

Potem nagle coś w niego uderzyło. _Wspomnienie._

Jego ręka zacisnęła się na przypominajce schowanej w kieszeni.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty**

Dopiero znacznie później tego dnia udało mu się znaleźć chwilę samotności.

Natarczywe pulsowanie i uderzanie w jego głowie osłabiło się nieco, ale wciąż mógł poczuć ból zakradający się niczym pantera w zakamarkach jego umysłu; czekający tylko na odpowiedni moment, aby zaatakować.

Blokując za sobą drzwi opuszczonej klasy, wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni zadymioną na czerwono kulę. Przypominajka wydawała się zimna i solidna w jego dłoni, a szkło idealnie do niej pasowało. Wahając się nieznacznie, nie do końca pewny, czy robi dobrze albo czy naprawdę chce poznać wiedzę z nią związaną, rzucił kulkę na podłogę.

Rozbiła się natychmiast, sycząc, kiedy wylatywał z niej dym, który ostatecznie uderzył w niego. Wirująca pamięć wróciła do jego głowy i upadł na ziemię, jedną ręką chwytając się za głowę, a drugą się wspierając. Tom. Różdżka. Obliviate. Plany. Sen. Przepraszam. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten łajdak wymazał mu pamięć. Dupek.

Kilka minut później nagle wszystko się zakończyło, a jego wizja zniknęła wraz z dymem. Wszystko, co z niej pozostało było porozrzucanymi po podłodze odłamkami raniącymi jego skórę, dopóki nie pokryły się szkarłatem, tak podobnym do uwięzionego w nich kiedyś dymu. Podniósł rękę, klnąc cicho, a jego różdżka poruszyła się, by uleczyć rany.

Kiedy skończył zaklęcie, mały kawałek papieru znajdujący się wśród kawałków szkła przykuł jego uwagę. Marszcząc nieznacznie brwi, podniósł go, opadając do pozycji siedzącej. Łał, odzyskiwanie pamięci było bardzo męczące. Czy większość ludzi o tym wiedziała? Jego energia była całkowicie wyczerpana z powodu odzyskiwania wspomnień. Cóż, lubił wmawiać sobie, że to odzyskiwanie wspomnień było tak bardzo męczące, a nie ogarniająca go lodowata ciemność. Tom. Do diabła. Z obawą ostrożnie rozwinął papier, bojąc się, że kruchy pergamin mógłby rozpaść mu się w dłoniach. Był napisami wielkimi literami, tak jak wcześniejsza notatka.

 

_Harry, czuję, że muszę przeprosić. Chociaż wspomnienia należały do ciebie i bezprawnie cię z nich okradziono, mogę tylko domyślać się, jak niepokojące musi być to uczucie. Tak łatwo można zapomnieć, prawda? Niemniej, teraz wiesz. Prawdę. Od pierwszego momentu, w którym się spotkaliśmy niespecjalnie cię lubiłem, ale obserwowanie czemu musisz stawić czoła każdej nocy w pewnym sensie skorygowało niektóre z moich nieporozumień związanych z twoją osobą. Nie jesteśmy już ludźmi, którymi kiedyś byliśmy. Wszyscy się zmieniają._

_Jestem święcie przekonany, że człowiek zawsze powinien wiedzieć w co się pakuje. Dla wielu z nas jest już za późno – nie mamy wyboru i każda cząstka mojej moralności błaga mnie, bym nie pozwolił mu tego wyboru odbierać tobie. Nie powinieneś być na niego ślepym, wystarczająco trudnym jest radzić sobie z nim w 20/20 wizjach, a przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem. Chodzi o to, Potter, że społeczeństwo zabrało mi możliwość podjęcia decyzji w sprawie tej wojny, moich szans i przeszłości, ale ty wciąż ją masz. Nie będę patrzeć na to, jak ślepo podążasz za decyzjami i ostrożną charyzmą pewnego Toma Riddle’a. Więc, do tego zmierzam. Witam na ścieżce pamięci. Wybierz mądrze. Ta notatka automatycznie spali się, kiedy skończysz ją czytać – nie mogę ryzykować, że kiedykolwiek zostanie odkryta, bo moje życie byłoby wtedy w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w głowie Harry’ego, szeptała mu, że to musi być jakiś chory żart. Draco Malfoy wysłał mu przypominajkę. Draco Szydzący Malfoy, który nienawidził go od pierwszego roku. Niesamowicie skoczna fretka, Draco Malfoy. Nie wydawało mu się to możliwe, ale wiadomość mówiła prawdę i sprawiła, że jego serce zatrzymało się w miejscu. Czy w takim razie Malfoy był śmierciożercą? Nie mógł być. Chociaż Lucjusz… boże. Życie Draco był już praktycznie połączone z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Zawsze wydawał się mu takim napuszonym, skupionym wyłącznie na sobie bogatym dzieciakiem.

Z drugiej strony, Harry zawsze był uosobieniem Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Draco miał rację, ludzie się zmieniają. Obserwował jak notatka w jego ręce kurczy się, a następnie zamienia w popiół, tak samo jak szkło.

Chciał przyłożyć do swojej głowy różdżkę i ponownie rzucić na siebie Obliviate. Tom, jak Tom mógł mu to zrobić?! Głupie pytanie. Tom powoli zamieniał się w Voldemorta, dziwacznego, masowo mordującego Mrocznego Lorda. Tom, wśród swojego zupełnego braku moralności, był zaskakująco miłosierny. Mógłby bez problemu wymusić względem siebie lojalność, milczenie – Harry miał na ramieniu jego znak, czyż nie? Nagle uderzyła w niego myśl. Tom. To Tom był tym, który powiedział mu co robią przypominajki, jak przechowują wspomnienia. Tom ostrzegał go, aby nie marnował swojej nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek zmieni się w kogoś dobrego. Teraz był zdezorientowany. Do jasnej cholery.

To było jakby Ślizgon zrobił to celowo, tylko po to, by namieszać mu w głowie. Okropne w tym wszystkim było to, że chociażby się starał ze wszystkich sił, to i tak wciąż nie był w stanie myśleć o Tomie jako o Voldemorcie. Nie mógł. Nie chciał móc. Jego umysł skulił się, napiął i cofnął od tego pomysłu, jakby ten parzył go jak kominek albo był bombą tylko czekającą na to, by wybuchnąć. Dlaczego Tom w ogóle próbował go ostrzec? To nie miało sensu. Poczucie, jakby pociągano nim za sznurki jak szmacianą marionetką rosło, wprawiając go w coraz bardziej wyraźne oburzenie.

Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł wymyśleć żadnego sposobu, aby to wszystko powstrzymać. _Ani jednego._ Nie był pewien czy mógłby to zrobić, nie wiedział nawet czy tego chciał. Tom miał rację mówiąc, że obaj starają się zmienić siebie nawzajem i to łączyło ich ze sobą mocniej niż łańcuchy. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby odejść, nie gdy jego dusza uczepiła się już pomysłu zmiany Toma i zapobiegnięciu Voldemortowi w ogóle się narodzić. I Tom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział o tym od samego początku.

To było niesamowicie pokręcone.

Schował swoją różdżkę z powrotem do pokrowca, prostując się i wygładzając z roztargnieniem swoje szaty. Jego głowa pulsowała, wirując z powodu wydarzeń układających się w jej wnętrzu jak kostki domina. Kurwa.

Spróbował znaleźć w tym dobre strony. Tom nie miał zamiaru go zostawić, zbyt wiele już stracił próbując przekabacić Harry’ego na swoją stronę. Nie był do końca pewny, czy był to jasny punkt tej sytuacji. Jednak musiały jakieś w niej być, co nie? Ta sytuacja nie mogła być zupełnie tak bardzo dobrze wyszukaną taktyką, pozbawioną wszelkich nadziei na odkupienie i zbawienie. Mogła? Coś w tym wszystkim musiało być prawdziwe. Zbyt niepokojąca była myśl, że każda chwila, jaką spędził z Tomem, każdy żart, który sobie zrobili był niczym więcej jak złudzeniem, które miało mu pokazać dokładnie to, co chciał zobaczyć.

To miało drugie dno, z całą pewnością. Musiał jednak coś zmienić, po prostu musiał – bo już dawno minął miejsce, po którym nie było już odwrotu. Westchnął. Poczuł powracający ból głowy.

Może poprosi Toma o przełożenie lekcji oklumencji do jutra, kiedy jego głowa będzie w nieco mniej opłakanym stanie. Mimo wszystko musiał się jej nauczyć – jeśli tego nie zrobi, będzie to dla niego oznaczało tylko więcej śmierci i mniej snu. Oklumencja. Poczuł nadchodzącą falę grozy.

Oklumencja oznaczała, że Tom będzie czytał w jego umyśle. Teraz. Dzisiaj.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty szósty**

Do jego lekcji oklumencji zostało zaledwie dziesięć minut i Harry wiedział, że szybko musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Miał do wyboru pójście na nią i stanięcie oko w oko z Tomem albo stwierdzenie, że dziwnym przypadkiem wypadła mu ona z głowy. To ostatnie brzmiało znacznie bardziej atrakcyjnie, ale miało jeden słaby punkt – i to nie tylko ten, że Tom z całą pewnością nie uwierzyłby w jego tymczasową utratę pamięci.

Jeśli nie poszedłby i sam nie znalazł młodego Czarnego Pana, z doświadczenia wiedział, że to dziedzic Slytherina po prostu wyśledziłby jego. Cholera. Dobra, nieważne. Mógł to zrobić, nawet jeśli Tom wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce, by nastawiał się jakoś do tych lekcji. Nastawiał się… Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Harry był niemal pewny, że on i Tom mieli różne definicje tego wyrażenia.

To było po prostu trudne. Pozostali Ślizgoni zapewniali go, że normalnie miał niepokojąco różnorodne nastawienie na Toma i Salazar jeden wiedział, że było ono jeszcze gorsze, kiedy był wkurzony. A teraz był bardzo, bardzo wkurzony. Nie był w stanie uznać Toma i Voldemorta za jedną osobę, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł pogodzić Toma z kradnącym wspomnienia sukinsynem.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zaciskając szczękę i zamykając oczy, starając się uspokoić. Musiał wyglądać normalnie, Tom nie mógł wiedzieć, kto wysłał przypominajkę. Do diabła, sam mógł bez problemu poradzić sobie z huśtawkami nastroju Toma, ale nie chciał nastawiać na ryzyko Draco Malfoya. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek zrobić cokolwiek, aby chronić fretkę? Jego życie było pokręcone.

To wszystko wina Toma. Dobra, czas na oklumencję. Pokój Życzeń znów okazał się użyteczny.

Czy możliwe było rzucenie na siebie chwilowego Obliviate?

 

**~*~**

 

Wszedł bez pukania, upuszczając torbę na stół. Tom spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach pojawiła się przebiegłość.

\- Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą – stwierdził Harry.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś się gdzieś śpieszył. Istnieje jakieś inne miejsce, w którym musisz być? – zauważył chłodno Tom. Harry zatrzymał się, przeczesując ręką włosy.

\- Nie, nie… po prostu… zmęczenie – skończył kulawo.

Głowa Toma przechyliła się na bok. Harry całym sobą próbował zachować swoją twarz bez wyrazu.

\- Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Usiądź, proszę.

Po chwili wahania opadł na miejsce naprzeciwko Ślizgona. Pomimo powszechnego przekonania, umyślnie nie śpieszył i nie robił czegoś tylko dlatego, że Tom kazał mu tego nie robić. Oczywiście, rzadko kiedy stosował się do rozkazów, ale w końcu wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, kto bardziej dbał o dany temat. Zajęcie miejsca nie było dla niego żadnym problemem, więc zrobił to, dzięki czemu miał większe pole manewru w innych sprawach, o które bardziej dbał. Tak samo działał Tom i to, co chciał, aby Tom zrobił. Był to pokręcony system, ale w ich przypadku wydawał się działać wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Na początek, jaki jest twój zakres wiedzy w sprawie oklumencji? – zapytał Tom.

\- Wiem, że to sztuka umysłu, wykorzystywana w celu chronienia swojego umysłu przed inwazją lub zagrożeniem, a jej przeciwieństwem jest legilimencja – spojrzał na Riddle’a. – Wiem również, że w obu jesteś dobry.

Wargi Toma drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Więcej niż dobry, Harry – poprawił go.

\- A także zadziwiająco skromny. – Wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda on na tak wymuszony, jaki był. Jego głowa za bardzo wirowała. Powinien obliviateować lekcję ze swojej świadomości, zanim będzie za późno.

Jedyną wskazówką był grymas na twarzy starszego Ślizgona.

\- Co? – dopytywał się, a jego serce waliło zdradliwie w klatce piersiowej, rozpaczliwie jak skrzydełka pochwyconego znicza.

\- Wyglądasz na rozkojarzonego – zauważył Tom.

\- Zamierzasz mnie uczyć, czy nie? – odpowiedział twardo.

\- Chodzi o rajd? Czy to on zawraca ci głowę? – kontynuował natarczywie Riddle.

\- To nic takiego, możemy teraz przejść do lekcji oklumencji? Bo, wiesz, właśnie po to tutaj przyszedłem.

\- Może masz kolejny ból głowy?

Coś w nim pękło.

\- Możesz się, do kurwy nędzy, odpieprzyć? – warknął. – Wbrew temu, jak błędnie wydajesz się sądzić, nie wszystko, co dzieje się w moim życiu, jest twoją sprawą!

Brwi Toma podniosły się w zdziwieniu, jego wzrok pociemniał.

\- Słucham? – domagał się niebezpiecznie. Harry wstał gniewnie, zawieszając torbę o ramię.

\- Poważnie, Tom, czego do cholery ode mnie chcesz?

\- Czego od ciebie chcę? – powtórzył dziedzic Slytherina. – Czy nie mieliśmy już tej rozmowy?

\- Nie chcesz mnie tylko nawrócić – powiedział z uporem. Tom zamrugał, leniwy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Co sprawiło, że tak myślisz? – Pomimo uśmieszku na ustach, Harry wiedział, że Riddle’owi daleko było do zadowolenia lub wręcz rozbawienia. Jego spojrzenie stało się zimne i twarde jak diament. Do momentu, w którym zamieniło się na lekceważące.

W milczeniu podwinął rękaw koszuli, ujawniając swoje lewe przedramię. Był doskonale świadomy, że wąż prawdopodobnie ukrył się za kołnierzem na jego szyi.

\- Och, tak, prawie o tym zapomniałem. – Harry zacisnął szczękę. Nadęty dupek. Nie było mowy, by zapomniał o tym znaku i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

\- Jasne – zadrwił. Palce Toma zgięły się, jakby swędziły go z chęci sięgnięcia po różdżkę. Harry uśmiechnął się, częścią swojego umysłu wzdychając nad tym, że teraz to już zaczął drażnić Ślizgona celowo.

\- Wiesz co – powiedział nagle Tom, chłodno. – Może lepiej przenieśmy to na czas, kiedy zapanujesz już nad swoim małym napadem złości.

\- Nie, nie – odparł beztrosko. – Nie chcę tracić twojego czasu. Mogę kontynuować, naprawdę. Naucz mnie, o mędrcze, wiesz przecież wszystko, czyż nie?

Tym razem dłonie Toma zacisnęły się mocno w pięści.

\- Co do diabła się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? – upomniał, podchodząc o krok bliżej, oceniając go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Mogło być to coś podobnego do niepokoju, ale Harry wiedział, że to nie było to uczucie.

\- Nic – uśmiechnął się. – Dlaczego coś miałoby być ze mną nie tak? Cieszy mnie obserwowanie każdego wieczoru ludzi, którzy są torturowani i zabijani, to zabawne, prawda? Z drugiej strony, bardzo możliwym jest, że nie dożyję siedemnastki, ponieważ psychopatyczny masowy morderca pragnie obecnie mojej krwi. Albo, do diabła, może, tylko może, to dlatego, że ludzie nieustannie próbują mną manipulować, wykorzystywać mnie i oszukiwać. Nie wiem. _Zapomniałem_.

Tom zamarł w absolutnym bezruchu.

\- A więc to rozpracowałeś – zauważył cicho. – Harry…

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – przerwał mu Potter, jego głos był lodowaty, zmęczony, stanowczy. – A może po prostu jeszcze raz rzucisz na mnie Obliviate? Ponieważ, wiesz, prawdopodobnie lepiej byłoby, gdybyś mnie po prostu zabił, bo inaczej ten cykl będzie się ciągle w kółko powtarzać.

\- Nie zabiję cię – odpowiedział Tom.

\- W takim razie twoje IQ musiało znacznie spaść, ponieważ nie zamierzam dobrowolnie pójść za czymkolwiek, co planujesz. Najwyraźniej mi się to nie spodoba – nie żeby w ogóle cię to obchodziło, co nie?

Drugi chłopiec spoglądał na niego w milczeniu, z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Więc? – domagał się.

\- Harry – zaczął ostrożnie. – Wiesz, to ja jestem tym, który powiedział ci o mniej znanej funkcji przypominajek. Gdyby nie ja, nawet nie miałbyś z powrotem tego wspomnienia.

\- Taak, bo przecież jestem zbyt tępy, aby zrobić coś na własną rękę, prawda?

Oczy Toma błysnęły.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Nie – burknął. – Tylko to zasugerowałeś.

Potrząsnął głową, lekceważąco.

\- Cokolwiek, Riddle, wychodzę.

Ręka, jak imadło, zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i obrócił się, z różdżką w dłoni, naciskając nią mocno na szyję Toma. Był zaskoczony zauważając, że młody Czarny Pan nie wyciągnął własnej, cisowej z piórem feniksa.

\- Puść mnie – rozkazał cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Zamierzasz mnie przekląć? – Tom skrzywił się, kiedy jego oczy powędrowały do skierowanej ku niemu różdżki.

\- A będę musiał? – zapytał. – Chyba że wycofasz się, zanim zacznę kroić cię na kawałeczki; może zaczniemy, ale nie skończymy, od twoich palców?

Uchwyt Toma palił jego skórę i czuł aktywujący się pod wpływem dotyku znak. Poczuł, jak dziedzic Slytherina ocenia, na ile jego słowa były poważne, po czym puszcza swoje palce. Natychmiast zrobił krok do tyłu, kierując się do drzwi.

\- Nie chcę siłą wymusić na tobie posłuszeństwa – słowa były ciche, ale zatrzymały jego ucieczkę. Jeszcze raz się odwrócił, powoli. – Nie, jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek inny sposób, oprócz zabicia cię.

\- Czy na to właśnie czekasz? – zapytał, przełykając ostre poczucie uświadomienia, uderzające w niego jak niesamowicie rozpędzona ciężarówka. – Czekasz na to, aż z chęcią się do ciebie przyłączę?

\- Tak – stwierdził cicho Tom.

\- Wiesz, rzucenie na mnieObliviatenie jest najlepszym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego celu – odpowiedział mocno.

\- To krzywa uczenia się* - poinformował Tom. – Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, zazwyczaj nie działam w taki sposób.

\- Byłbym nieco zmartwiony, gdybyś poświęcał czas na prześladowanie kogoś przede mną – powiedział bez żadnych emocji. Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w coś, co mogło być początkiem uśmiechu.

\- Rzeczywiście – zgodził się.

\- Nie wybaczyłem ci – oznajmił Harry. – Więc przestań się uśmiechać. – Twarz Toma spoważniała, ale jego oczy wciąż błyszczały.

\- Nie oczekiwałem tego od ciebie – odparł. – Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni w sprawie oklumencji?

Harry zawahał się. Naprawdę musiał nauczyć się tej sztuki umysłu, a Tom był niezwykle dobrym wyborem na nauczyciela, ale…

\- Zamierzasz spróbować wszystkiego?

\- Nie. Nawet ja nie jestem tak podstępny. – Harry uniósł brwi. – Dobrze, jestem tak podstępny, ale nie. Masz moje słowo.

\- Jeśli powiem ci, byś jak najszybciej wyszedł z mojej głowy i przestał w niej szperać, zrobisz to?

Tom milczał przez chwilę. Harry prawie odwrócił się i wyszedł, ale znał… albo myślał, że znał… Toma na tyle dobrze, aby zobaczyć, że po prostu logicznie analizuje konsekwencje zgody i nie zgody na to.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Tom. Harry prawie się uśmiechnął, czuł się wspaniale przynajmniej raz mając przed sobą poddającego się Riddle’a.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się. Głowa Toma przechyliła się, powoli i wyraźnie przyjaźnie. Harry zaczynał czuć pierwsze oznaki rozbawienia; Tom zachowywał się, jakby próbował uspokoić wyjątkowo gwałtownego i wrogiego węża. Z jakiegoś powodu był niemal ostrożny.

\- Chociaż mam jedno pytanie… - Tom spojrzał na niego.

\- Dajesz – powiedział. Riddle podniósł brwi. – To znaczy, zadaj je – wyjaśnił. Ślizgon skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że myślę, iż jesteś tępy?

Okej. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wyrażenie pochodzące z marketingu, które, najprościej mówiąc, znaczy wykres pokazujący tempo uczenia się


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy**  

Okej. To _nie było_ coś, czego w ogóle by się spodziewał. Harry czuł, jak jego gniew na chwilę ustępuje, robiąc miejsce zdziwieniu, jakie spowodowało to pytanie – jak, do diabła, miał na nie odpowiedzieć? To było tak oczywiste, że nie wymagało wyjaśnień. Cóż, albo przynajmniej tak uważał.

Tom patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem, beznamiętnie, czekając, aż zabierze głos.

— Errr, dość często to sugerujesz – oznajmił Harry. Dziedzic Slytherina skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Nie wspominając o tym, że jesteś lodowato zimnym geniuszem. Prawdopodobnie myślisz, że wszyscy wokół ciebie są tępi. Kiedyś powiedziałeś Cassiusowi Parkinsonowi, że jego inteligencja jest na poziomie rozczłonkowanego mózgu złotej rybki! – Wziął cichy, głęboki oddech. To nie był dobry sposób obchodzenia się z Tomem. – Możemy teraz zacząć lekcję oklumencji?

— Nie myślę, że jesteś tępy – odparł Tom. Harry prawie warknął z irytacji. Jak na psychopatę z niewielką empatią czy sumieniem, Tom miał niepokojący zwyczaj przeprowadzania z nim tego rodzaju niewygodnych rozmów.

Właściwie to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie czuł się jak normalny człowiek, kiedy Tom wciągał go w takiego typu rozmowy, po prostu strasznie niezręczne było prowadzenie ich, patrząc w tym samym czasie na jego twarz, na te oczy z niekończącym się pragnieniem wiedzy.

— Dobra. Zapamiętam sobie. Oklumencja? – Harry’emu udało się nawet opanować swój głos. Mówienie o uczuciach, zwłaszcza z Tomem, zazwyczaj wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Riddle'owi po prostu zbyt łatwo przychodziło przejrzenie na wylot wszystkiego, co powiedział i wywnioskowanie tego, jaką jego słowa naprawdę ukrywały treść – co prawdopodobnie było efektem ubocznym nauczenia się tego, jak manipulować emocjami wszystkich wokół. Przeklęty Czarny Pan. Tom swoimi działaniami wywoływał wokół siebie najbardziej korzystne reakcje i raczej wiedział, czego ludzie chcieli, co wykorzystywał w odpowiedni sposób wtedy, kiedy _sam_ czegoś od nich chciał.

— Masz zaskakująco niskie poczucie własnej wartości – dumał Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

— Nie, nie mam – warknął. – Przestań mnie, do cholery, psychoanalizować.

— Wiesz, że słowo „psychoanaliza” wskazuje, że mam rację?

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Wciąż był jeszcze zły na Toma, a upór Ślizgona nie pomagał mu tego zmienić. Chociaż, jak zauważył z nutką samozadowolenia, młody Czarny Pan uważał, aby zostać poza jego zasięgiem.

— Wiesz, że psychiatra musi mieć stabilny umysł? – odrzucił. – A takiego zdecydowanie ci brakuje.

Tom milczał, a powietrze wokół nich napięło się.

— Oklumencja? – powiedział w końcu, chociaż ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że ta rozmowa się jeszcze nie skończyła i przeprowadzą ją w późniejszym terminie.

— Oklumencja – zgodził się Harry.

Minęło pół godziny i wyraźnie było widać, że Tomowi ledwie udaje się utrzymać nad sobą panowanie. Harry doskonale wiedział, jaki jest tego powód, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał rozwiązać tego problemu. Uczenie się oklumencji sprawiało, że Tom miał dostęp do niektórych z jego wspomnień, co oznaczało, że zyskał kolejne wskazówki co do tego, jak traktowali go Dursleyowie. Oczywiście, Tom już wcześniej był świadomy, że jego dzieciństwo nie było idealne, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zyskał na to fizycznych dowodów.

Wciąż ich nie miał, ale Harry wiedział, że zauważył kilka błysków wspomnień, które nie były do końca przyjemne. Chociaż możliwe, że nastrój Toma zniszczył tak fakt, że jak do tej pory jego próby osłaniania swojego umysłu przed Riddle’em były żałosne; Harry miał taką nadzieję. Tak, to z pewnością to. Omdlenia powtarzały się coraz częściej.

— Nie możesz powiedzieć coś trochę bardziej konkretnego niż „wyczyść swój umysł”? – domagał się z irytacją. Oczy Toma błysnęły.

— Nie ustosunkowuj się – przypomniał chłodno. Harry z całej siły ugryzł się w język, przeprosiny brzmiały gorzko i obco na jego języku. Cholera niech weźmie to wszystko, ale potrzebował tych lekcji bardziej, niż Tom potrzebował go tego nauczyć. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. – Nie mogę, nie jeszcze – kontynuował Tom, a jego ton stał się o ułamek mniej chłodny. – Muszę zobaczyć, jaka będzie twoja automatyczna reakcja, kiedy już w końcu zdecydujesz się ją pokażesz, bo to zdecyduje, jaką metodą będę musiał cię uczyć.

— Jeśli jest automatyczna – zaczął Harry – to czy nie powinna już nastąpić? – Odchylił się do tyłu na ramieniu kanapy, jego głowa pulsowała tak zaciekle, jak miało to miejsce tego ranka. Czuł mdłości.

— Nie, twój umysł nie osiągnął jeszcze momentu, w którym będzie musiał zrobić coś, aby zatrzymać intruza – oznajmił Tom.

— Mojej granicy wytrzymałości – wymamrotał Harry, krzywy uśmiech zadrżał w kącikach jego ust. Merlinie, to było tak typowe.

— Twojej granicy wytrzymałości – zgodził się cicho Tom.

— Teraz wiem, dlaczego zgodziłeś uczyć się mnie tego, pobierając tak niewielką zapłatę – stwierdził, łagodząc uśmiech, aby pokazać, że tylko się z nim drażni. Tom położył dłoń na sercu, w geście niewinności.

— Słyszysz to, Harry? To dźwięk mojego łamanego serca! Może nigdy nie pozbierać się po twoim surowym wyroku.

— Jak to przeżyjesz? – odparł sucho. Tom uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową z udawanym smutkiem.

— Niestety, wątpię, aby tak się stało. To tragiczne. Myślę, że muszę zadowolić się znalezieniem granicy twojej wytrzymałości.

Harry roześmiał się.

— A ja myślałem, że mnie lubisz. – Wydął wargi. Tom przewrócił oczami, po czym ponownie skierował w jego kierunku cisową różdżkę.

— Policzę do trzech… dobra?

Harry kiwnął głową, zbierając się w sobie. Po chwili poczuł wtargnięcie. Umysł szarpnął nim, pchając słabo w celu znalezienia czegoś niepożądanego lub nieprawidłowego, tego, co to spowodowało.

_Cmentarz, oświetlony przez jadowicie zielony błysk Morderczego Zaklęcia… Mecz Quidditcha przeciwko Cedrikowi w czasie trzeciego roku… Jego pierwszy lot na miotle… Śmianie się ze Ślizgonami w Pokoju Wspólnym… Błysk terrarium z wężem, kiedy miał jedenaście lat… Przyciskanie rąk do małej szyby okiennej, obserwując Dursleyów zasiadających wspólnie do wigilijnego stołu, ostry, chłodny podmuch wiatru szarpiący za jego skórę…_

Harry otworzył oczy, znów osunął się na podłogę, owijając ramionami głowę. Merlinie, _jego głowa_. Jeśli wcześniej było źle, to ostatni psychiczny atak sprawił, że było tragicznie. Było tak źle jak wcześniej, w momencie, w którym miał ochotę rozbić wszystkie światła w kawałki ciemności. Przetarł oczy.

— Dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał, nie patrząc w górę. Słyszał kroki Toma, kiedy ten zbliżał się do niego z przeciwległego końca kanapy, gdzie zasiadywał. Za każdym razem, kiedy but uderzał o podłogę, czuł się jakby w jego głowę wbijane były małe igły.

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że Tom kucnął przed nim, obserwując go ciemnymi oczami w swój niepokojąco intensywny sposób. Oczywiście powinien już do tego przywyknąć, wzrok Toma zawsze był intensywny, jeśli zdołał go na ciebie skierować. To nie było coś, do czego można było przywyknąć, tylko coś, co najlepiej było ignorować.

— Ponieważ wyglądasz, jakbyś naprawdę miał zaraz odlecieć i nie obudzić się ponownie zaraz po tym, kiedy zostawię w spokoju twoje myśli – wyjaśnił prosto Tom. – Co jest?

— Nic – skrzywił się, ryzykując spojrzenie w górę. Cholera, było za jasno, od razu musiał ponownie spojrzeć w dół. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Tom zmarszczył brwi. Pokój natychmiast ściemniał, przyciemniając wszystkie światła, oprócz jednego. Harry niemal odetchnął głośno z ulgą. Ręka chwyciła mocno jego szczękę, odchylając jego twarz, aby się jej przyjrzeć.

— Masz ból głowy.

— Wszystko dobrze – skłamał. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz – nie nauczę się niczego tylko tutaj siedząc. – _Musiał_ się tego nauczyć, wszystko, co czekało go bez oklumencji było całym basem tortur, w który zostawał wsysany podczas wędrówki do umysłu Voldemorta w każdym momencie snu.

— Nie – odmówił Tom. – Na dziś wystarczy. Oklumencja jest długim, powolnym procesem, nie da się go przebyć w czasie jednej nocy. Wymuszanie tego może przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku.

— Ale…

— Powiedziałem: wystarczy. – Głos Toma był zarazem miękki, jak i nieugięty. Harry chciał dyskutować o tym, czy wymuszanie jest problemem, czy nie, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdyż zbytni nacisk mógłby sprawić, że Riddle w ogóle odmówiłby nauczania go. – Jak długo boli cię głowa?

— Jakiś czas… — Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie zauważając ostrzegawczych sygnałów na twarzy Ślizgona wskazujących na to, że robi się on coraz bardziej niezadowolony.

— I nie pomyślałeś, aby mi o tym powiedzieć? – domagał się Tom, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Drogi boże, pewnego dnia mnie zabijesz. Wstań.

Jego szczęka została uwolniona, bo trzymająca ją wcześniej dłoń przeniosła się na ramię i pociągnęła jego ciało na nogi.

— Oczywiście, że tak – mruknął, wysyłając Tomowi uśmiech. – Nikt inny nie miałby odwagi rozważać zamordowania cię.

Tom podniósł brwi.

— Uważaj – ostrzegł lekko. – Mógłbym to wziąć za groźbę i wątpię, abyś chciał poznać tego konsekwencje.

— Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się łagodnie Harry, nie za bardzo zmartwiony. Jego głowa pulsowała zbyt mocno, aby był w stanie rozważać cokolwiek innego niż swoje natychmiastowe odpowiedzi na słowa Riddla’a. Oczy Toma spojrzały na niego.

— Ból głowy nie ustępuje? – zapytał. Harry po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra. Chodźmy – oznajmił Tom, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

— Gdzie? – dopytywał się ostrożnie.

— Skrzydła Szpitalnego, geniuszu.

Kiedy przerażenie uderzyło w niego z całą mocą, Harry był w stanie wymyśleć tylko o jedną rzecz, którą mógł powiedzieć:

— Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że formułujesz uwagi, które sugerują, że jestem tępy.


End file.
